Beacons of The Ancients
by Darth Comrade
Summary: The reluctant crew of The Twilight are tasked to voyage across The Galaxy in search of a mysterious race. However, many wounds need to be healed on their journey before The Republic can be saved - or are they already too late?
1. Mission to Serenno

_A.N._

_Put your feet up, grab a cup of your favorite hot drink and settle down for a quiet night of classic Star Wars themed adventure, mystery, drama and romance. _

_I recommend the following settings for best reading experience:_

_Font size: seven sizes bigger than the smallest at least; Font style: Verdanna; Width: ½; Story brightness: Dark._

_To adjust these settings use the panel at the top right of this page, just above the chapter list._

_Please refer to my profile for regular updates about the author and to keep track of the latest news on other stories in the works._

_Enjoy.  
_

* * *

**Prologue -**

The Clone Wars is nearing its end as The Separatist Alliance begins a daring attempt to push deeper into The Core Worlds. The Jedi have been stretched thin across the galaxy while they desperately try to quell The Sith conspiracy to topple The Galactic Republic.

Unbeknownst to The Jedi however The Sith plans have already been hindered by recent events and now a far more insidious threat is looming on the fringes of space that threatens the existence of the entire Galaxy itself.

Leading a squad of Republic Commandos, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano and Obi Wan Kenobi have been sent to Count Dooku's homeplanet of Serenno to unveil a mysterious artifact dug up by The Sithlord from the graveyard planet of Korriban with the hopes of revealing more about his plot and help restore peace to The Galaxy...

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Mission to Serenno**

**_Day 0; Serenno Space, The Serenno System, The Outer Rim_**

Space is a journey. Its length immeasurable in numbers, but rather calculated in stories; tales of struggle and war spanning the entire lifetime of The Galaxy. The ever expanding stars always witnesses to the rise and fall of civilizations, echoing their light indefinitely across the vacuum of space. It was a silent ordeal, but in its scale was louder than anything one could possibly imagine.

Such was the immensity of this place, and the battlegrounds of this war.

How could any individual measure up in strength to end this entire conflict? How could he destroy The Sith and bring balance to the Force? It was beyond Anakin to comprehend, and yet he knew that task fell on his shoulders alone.

The questions continued to ponder in his mind as he looked out the viewport within the cabin of the space hauler. Ahsoka was in the seat next to him, not necessarily comfortable with the worn out cushions and protruding edges that poked against her orange skin.

The hauler, a rusty, long, rectangular, bulky looking ship was pretty much a troop transport inside. The seats were arranged on either side of the hold, filled mostly with Republic Commandos. At the front of the cabin was the cockpit made up of two seats- Obi Wan piloting, Commander Cody navigating and Artoo was plugged into the navicomputer.

Ahsoka looked to her former Jedi Master, she could easily sense his anxiety, and he wasn't trying hard to hide it, "What's wrong?"

It wasn't long ago when Naboo had fallen under siege and The Jedi Council had learned of Anakin's relationship with Padme. This was due to a tip off by Captain Typho, Naboo's Head of Security, who had discovered the couple celebrating their victory in private after the battle. This shocking revelation pushed the Council to consider exiling him from The Jedi Order.

When news of this reached Ahsoka Tano, their relationship changed rapidly.

Jedi Master Plo Koon explained to her that it was love that had put Anakin in this situation, and with the help of Jedi Master Yoda, she was able to determine that love and attachment were not the same thing. And with this new found knowledge she convinced Master Obi Wan Kenobi to make a stand for Anakin while The Council was in session.

However, Anakin was unable to face the trial, especially after Padme had announced that she would divorce him if the people of Naboo would forgive her for betraying their trust; and they did. A chase through Coruscant to capture Anakin ensued that almost left Mace Windu and some other Jedi Masters severely injured, and it ended in vain. Anakin had escaped.

The shock of this news led Ahsoka to escape the Temple and seek him out on Tatooine, where she found him by his mother's grave close to death- wounded after a Tusken ambush. Despite his pleas to let him die in peace and be buried by her side, Ahsoka saved his life, then confessed her love for him.

Yes, she loved him and she never realized it. This discovery was just as much a journey for her as the war was. Perhaps it was the Jedi teachings that had suppressed these thoughts all along? Or perhaps it was her self discipline that concealed it from surfacing? It could also have been jealousy that sprouted after she discovered her Master had kept a secret like his affair with Padme from her all this time?

But she knew more than anything else that it was her fear of losing him that played a bigger part in these feelings. Essentially, that was what drove her to protect him from The Council; it was what pushed her to track him down on Tatooine, and it was what made her save his life despite his protests.

The journey seemed like it was over from there. Anakin had decided to stay in exile regardless of her arguments, and Obi Wan who had trailed Ahsoka's footsteps to Tatooine, took her by the hand and proceeded to guide her back to the Jedi Temple. To Ahsoka, the story of Anakin Skywalker was on the verge of ending, and his light was all but faded.

But he returned however, and just in time to rescue her and his former Master from a massive Tusken offensive against the moisture farmers of Tatooine. He then begged for her pardon to be allowed back into the Order.

Ahsoka took that opportunity and did the unthinkable. She offered him her hand in marriage; a bond that ceased to exist for thousands of years in The Jedi Order. A bond that was made forbidden.

In his shock Anakin saw a vision; it was a vision the Council had seen long before all this came about. A burning galaxy, a fallen Republic and a dying Jedi Order under the hands of a malicious race; ravaging planets and stripping the galaxy of its resources. Except it was not of The Sith, no they weren't like them. They were worse. These creatures were barbaric.

Anakin then realized he had to bring about change within the Order - change the Jedi needed. Change that started with him. He proposed to marry Ahsoka in front of the council...and they agreed whole heartedly, much to his surprise. They understood just as he did what danger was looming before them and agreed that it was time for a change.

And so, under the supervision of Obi Wan Kenobi, their trial began with a lavish wedding within the Jedi Temple Ceremonial Hall and they left the next day; dispatched by the Jedi Council on a mission to discover just what it was Count Dooku found on Korriban.

"Anakin?" Ahsoka repeated his name, but he didn't look at her. Instead he stared through the viewport and spoke, "Something isn't right."

She watched him curiously as he unclipped his seatbelt and moved from his seat towards the cockpit, then quickly she did the same and followed him, "Are you gonna tell me what's going on or will I have to..."

He ignored her and stopped just behind Obi Wan's seat, "Master, are you sensing it as well?"

Obi Wan turned and found him scanning the stars in front of them, "I can't say I am. What is it?"

Cody was hitting some buttons when he scoffed, "With all due respect sir, it's probably nothing. You Jedi always sense something before a mission. Could be nerves for all we know."

"Unlikely." Ahsoka interjected as she stopped next to Anakin.

"It's the darkside. I'm sure of it." He explained and continued to stare at the planet Serenno. An immense ball of forest green, oceanic blue and cloudy white orbiting an even greater star. Then everyone looked at him when his eyes widened and he spoke in alarm, "They know we're here."

"Anakin, don't be ridic-" Obi Wan's voice was cut off as the alarms began to blare on his panel. He glanced over his scanners and let out a gasp, "That doesn't sound good."

"Kirff!" Cody snapped, "Vulture droids coming in twelve o'clock!"

Ahsoka's eyes fell on Anakin, "But how?"

He slowly shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, she asked again, "How did they know we were coming?"

A fleet of Munificient Frigates and Providence Destroyers dropped out of hyperspace, imminently followed by Lucrehulk Control Ships with even more fighter escorts. The entire planet was blockaded in seconds.

Anakin at last replied grimly, "We've been betrayed, Snips."

"This mission was supposed to be confidential." Cody spat, "Who could've done this?"

"Anakin," Obi Wan started calmly, "Care to take over?"

He let out a breath and nodded, "Right."

As they switched places Anakin looked over to the droid behind them, "Artoo, activate the turbolasers and switch all energy to the forward shield generators."

"We're still going ahead with the mission?" Ahsoka snapped.

"We came all this way didn't we?" Anakin didn't take his eyes off the panel, "Cody, I need you to locate the clearest route through those control ships."

"Yes, sir."

"You're out of your mind!" She continued, "Anakin, we can't break through that blockade! And even if we did, there's no telling what's waiting for us on the ground."

"Obi Wan," Anakin took a hold of the control yoke and pulled the ship into a tight maneuver away from a stream of turbolaser fire, "There's a gun at the back, I'm gonna need you to cover us from those vulture droids."

Obi Wan nodded and turned to the back, "I'm on it."

"Anakin, are you listening to me?" Ahsoka pulled herself into his view just as a pair of frigates hovered in on them, unleashing a barrage of energy, "_WE'RE GOING TO DIE!_"

"_AHSOKA!_" His cry came with a violent impact against the ship's hull. The crash was powerful enough to drop the Togruta out of balance and onto his lap with a "_WHOOPS!_"

The hauler swerved uncontrollably towards one of the Lucrehulk ships, increasing in speed and picking up pursuers along the way. Laser fire pelted the ship's hull.

"We've lost shields!" Cody cried.

Anakin pulled Ahsoka off of him then hissed at her, "_Get _in the back and _strap _yourself in."

She glared back at him until he turned to the controls, then quietly stormed out of the cockpit.

"Navigate us on to the planet." Anakin ordered.

"What?" Cody frowned.

"It's our only chance. Do it now!"

With a deep breath he got to it in a hurry. The ship maneuvered away from the various towers and countless turrets above the lucrehulk's hull. But starfighters ripped at the hauler's rear, tearing into the metal and steel holding it together.

"We're losing power, General." Cody shook his head and grimaced, "We're not gonna make it."

"Hold on, Commander." he tightened his grip on the controls as the yoke began to vibrate.

Artoo let out a panicked chirp followed by wild beeps, Cody translated, "We're entering the atmosphere, sir!"

A vulture droid whirled around and came at the hauler head on. Its missiles locked in place and its targeting sensors spotting a weakness. With a quick affirmative to its wingmates it unleashed two loaded projectiles at its target.

"Incoming missiles!" Cody cried.

"Blast it." Anakin spat. He knew there was no way he could maneuver this piece of junk away from the missiles, he just hoped its armor would hold, however unlikely that may be.

The missiles rocketed with a harmonious musical chime. A beautiful performance, trailed by a purple haze that perfectly matched the white clouds and the cyan sky. Then it engulfed the hauler's side with a glorious explosion. A powerful fireball filled the passenger hold tearing the seats apart. Those who weren't swallowed up in the fireball struggled against the vacuum that threatened to send them plummeting down to the planet surface by holding on to anything they could. Two clones fell out screaming.

Ahsoka drew on her greatest Force strength to keep her grip tight on the skeletal remains of her seat as she was being pulled from her feet. Obi Wan held on in the gunner seat and called over his comlink, "Anakin! Anakin, are you there?"

"We've been hit!" the reply came, "I'm gonna try to land this thing."

Obi Wan grunted, "Oh, I knew I shouldn't have let you pilot this thing."

The vacuum disappeared and Ahsoka fell on her side, she noticed most of the commandos were no longer on board, "Oh yeah, this mission is so busted."

"Hang on back there!" Anakin called. The ship descended rapidly towards the forest below, leaving a trail of thick black smoke for the vulture droids to chase. Inside, the ship shook violently and the view port was filled with a quickly growing forest. Finally realizing that he could no longer regain control of the ship, Anakin flinched and braced for impact.

Reality vanished behind a glorious, white blaze.

* * *

_Trivia:_

_1. Serenno is Count Dooku's fortress home planet._

_2. The hauler used here matches the description of 1-138. An automated ship that transported cortosis from Cloud City on Bespin to Cairin Station, an asteroid that belonged to the Empire. It made its appearance in the game Jedi Outcast._

_3. Captain Rex was killed in a previous story, his position was replaced although I haven't gone into that yet. I suggest you read 'Murder on Toledo' if you're interest to learn more. Now a new clone captain is due to be posted in the 501st legion._

_A.N._

_I'm really excited to have at last posted this new adventure. It's the biggest in scale I have ever written and I promise a variety of stories are going to be explored throughout it with regular updates planned._


	2. The City of Nobles

_A.N.  
_

_Popular demand had me upload this earlier than I first intended. Oh well!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2- The City of Nobles**

**_Unkown; Unkown_**

There was nothing worse than feeling lost.

For Ahsoka that is perhaps one of the worst feelings she knows. It's especially bad when the last memory you can recall in your faintest conscious was crash landing on a hostile planet. Realizing that, she jolted up and found herself lying on a comfortable bed in a lightly decorated room with stone tiles. In front of her was an open balcony overlooking an old marble city beneath a rising morning sun.

To her side on the other end of the room was Commander Cody, sat on his own bed in the most ridiculous civilian clothes she had ever seen. He wore a tight striped shirt that probably belonged to a prison on some Outer Rim world, ripped and burned in several places. His long blue shorts had a small rip just above the knee and his beige boots seemed very uncomfortable on his feet. He stood carefully and gestured gently at her, "It's good to see you up again."

Catching her breath Ahsoka looked around to the other end of the room where the door was. There was no one else. "How are you feeling?", Cody said.

"Where is everyone? Where's Anakin?" She groaned, rubbing her head as the aches of a severe crash caught up with her.

"Just relax. I'll fill you in." he stood over her and pulled out a wet towel from under her bed, "I had to pull you out of the crash site as soon as I could."

She refused to take the towel, "I'm okay. Just tell me where Anakin and the others are. Did they make it?"

Cody sighed and put the towel down. He walked slowly towards the balcony and stopped short of stepping outside, "I'm afraid not."

Ahsoka nearly jumped out of the bed, "Wha-?"

"I mean they got captured." Cody corrected himself and faced her, "But they looked pretty beat up. With the type of wounds they had I don't know if they'll survive."

Ahsoka sat frozen stiff. She shut her eyes to focus, despite her shaken spirits, and reached out to the Force, expanding her radius, calling out to Anakin wherever he may be...but she got no response. He was there though, she knew because there was no empty void where his familiar pulse belonged, "He's alive."

"How do you know?" He asked.

She opened her eyes, a small smirk twitched on her lips, "I can feel it."

"Well, I guess that's something we can work with. What do we do?"

"Well," she slowly crept out of bed and walked over to the balcony, looking out over the tiled streets criss crossing between the two story houses, similarly designed to the one they're staying in, "You can start by telling me where we are."

"I did a little bit of scouting." He explained and stood beside her, "We're in the capital city of Carannia. I managed to rent out this guest apartment using some credits I stole, but I doubt we'll be safe for long. The entire planet is under surveillance right now, as you can see."

He pointed on to the road beneath them where a group of battledroids marched past a pair of pedestrians, he continued, "They could be looking for us. I'm not sure if it's safe."

"What's over there?" She pointed further up at an intersecting road.

"Market." He explained as they studied the more colorful buildings, "Fairly busy place. We can gather information there."

She nodded, "Sounds like a good place to start."

"But sir, what's your plan exactly?" he frowned curiosly at her.

"I know Anakin would normally look for the nearest military installation and probably raid it single handedly."

"Except, general Skywalker is not here."

She sighed and looked back over the market, "The Force always finds a way."

* * *

As they mingled between the crowds Ahsoka noticed that Carannia was quite a lavish city. One of the richest she's ever visited with nobles from all over. She and Cody had both bumped into several people and both got the same snobbish reactions, probably because they were dressed in ragged civilian clothing that didn't seem to fit them nor matched with the rest of their outfits.

Ahsoka wore a hideous pink shirt that was way too big on her. Her black skirt, polka dotted in yellow, also turned out to be too big, so she used a makeshift belt to keep it wrapped around her waist. The purple flip flops didn't help either.

"Where did you buy these from exactly?" She hissed at him as she tugged at the ends of her sleeves.

"They were at bargain price." he explained, "My priority was to blend in and budget."

Ahsoka shied away from a crowd of girls who glared at her outfit disgustingly, "If you mean blend in with the_ hopelessly bargained by a Jawa_ crowd then I'd say you did a _great_ job! I don't think I could find a shop that sells these on this planet even if I _tried_!"

Cody seemed to be walking proudly, regardless of how hilarious he looked or the looks people gave him, "I'm sorry if my taste in fashion isn't as _groovy_ as you hoped it would be, commander. But for now we're going to have to deal."

They walked a little further until Ahsoka couldn't take it anymore. She spotted the nearest shop and dragged Cody into it.

"What are you doing?" Cody snapped.

She looked around hastily at the shelves in the small store, "Looking for a change of clothes."

It was a simple counter with a few shelves on either side in front of it. Behind the counter was a Duro in fancy cotton garments and behind him were more shelves with what looked like fruit and vegetables.

"Can I help you, madam?" The Duro said, grimacing at their outfits.

"Yes, actually. We're looking for..." She smiled and approached him, then gestured down at herself with embarrassment, "clothes."

"Ah. Hmmm..." He stroked his chin and shook his head in apology, "I'm afraid there isn't a clothes store on this side of the market. Are you sure I can't help you to a fresh supply of processed melons? Straight from Fiyarro's organic farms!"

Ahsoka's stomach grumbled. She probably hadn't eaten anything since before they crashed, or earlier than that considering how nervous she was before the mission.

The Duro gestured at another basket, "Or perhaps some of these gorgeous looking berries right off the tree crops of Saffia?"

She glanced back at Cody and found him eying the melons, then turned to the Duro, "How much for the melons?"

The Duro frowned at her, "If you have to ask then it's probably more expensive than you can afford."

"What do you mean?" she staggered.

"I don't know what planet you're coming from, little girl. But here on Serenno we do not ask such questions."

Ahsoka and Cody exchanged awkward glances, "Then how do I know what to pay if you won't tell me?"

"_Well_!" The Duro puffed up his chest and sharpened his glare, "Get out! Get out right now. I will not tolerate such ignorance in my shop!"

Cody stepped forward when Ahsoka's jaw dropped, "I believe what my friend here was trying to say is, we were in a shop only yesterday and we had no trouble buying these clothes when they told us its price."

"Are you calling me a liar, sir?"

"Absolutely not..."

"Because if you are then I have a right to call the authorities right now and take you both to court."

Ahsoka slapped her forehead as Cody waved his arms about, "No, no, no- there's no need for that!"

"Good then." The Duro nodded, then offered them a cold smile, "As I said...if you have to ask, you can't afford it."

Ahsoka scoffed and marched out onto the road again, Cody followed her with a shrug.

"Strange." he said, "I didn't face this problem yesterday."

"It's no wonder Dooku turned to the darkside." She mumbled as she stormed down the street, leaving Cody struggling to follow her through the crowd, "Just look at the planet he grew up in."

Cody finally caught up, "Actually, I just remembered. The shop was way out of town."

She froze to a stop and raised a brow at him, "Now you tell me?"

Cody gave her an awkward smile, then she looked down at herself, "Well, considering the junk I'm wearing it makes sense."

"Maybe we should forget the clothes and focus on the mission at hand." he suggested, "The sooner we get out of here the better."

"Oh, you're right." She admitted as they disappeared into the crowd again.

* * *

Ahsoka and Cody reached a wide square in the middle of the market district. In its center was a tall marble statue mounted over a stone pillar. The statue bore the recognizable features of Count Dooku, dressed in his usual satire, holding up what looked like an orb in his hand and studying it. Universally, a symbol of power and wisdom.

It was clear his people adored him.

Cody saw her shaking her head in disapproval then whispered to her, "Something general Skywalker always said to me, commander. Hearts and minds, he told me. Hearts and minds."

She looked at the people around the square and shrugged, "It's a funny war we're fighting."

Cody wasn't sure how to take that comment. He thought about the millions of his brothers sacrificing blood and sweat, following orders without question- without hesitation. Blindly following the Jedi wherever they dared to go. What was funny about that?

Yet, here he is now, again following a Jedi into the very heart of the Separatist cause...without question, without hesitation.

It seemed like a subconscious act. He couldn't imagine a war, or even an existence without the Jedi. They were symbiotic. One depending on the other. One feeding off the other. Until perhaps one eliminated the other. Until one _abandoned_ the other, as was the case with Rex. His most dearest brother.

Cody almost froze in shock at the thought of...betraying? No, the word didn't match the thought. But how couldn't it? If they were meant to serve the Jedi then- no but wait! They served the chancellor. That was exactly where their allegiance lay. With the chancellor. Wholly and completely, serving the chancellor. Not the Republic. Not the Jedi. Just the chancellor. That was exactly what he recalled...and that is sometimes what his brothers forget.

"Commander?" Ahsoka snapped him out of his thoughts when they stopped just in front of what looked like a droid store, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"What is it?" his eyes fell on one specific droid stood at the front of the store, "Wait a minute, is that...?"

"Artooy!" Her eyes widened as she ran over to the inactive astromech droid, she cooed, "What have they done to you?"

"He looks pretty beat up to me." Cody stepped beside her while she fell on her knees looking over the droid.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" A gruff voice interrupted them. They looked over to the shop entrance where a fat human with a rough white beard and short white hair stood. Cody could've sworn the man was Dooku had it not been for his weight.

"Get your filthy hands off my droid!"

"Your droid?" Ahsoka snapped as she stood up.

"Yeah, my droid." He towered himself over her, "I found it, I repaired it- it's mine."

Cody stepped in, he noticed he'd been doing that a lot lately, "When did you find it exactly, sir?"

"Five months ago." The man looked Cody in the eye, nodding at him with a feigned innocent smile.

"Why you-" The man flinched as Cody tightened his fists to pound him, but Ahsoka jumped between them, her arms shielding them from each other, "Okay! Let's not get hostile here!"

The bearded man pointed at Cody and looked at her, "You saw what he was about to do to me. I'll have you know, that I'm a man with strong connections. Right up there with the big man himself."

Ahsoka and Cody shared nervous looks, then her eyes sharpened at him, hinting something as she nodded towards the sales man. Cody understood and sighed, "I-I'm sorry. I uhh....don't know what got over me. We've been having a rough day."

The man scoffed, then turned when Ahsoka made a noise, "We saw a droid that looked just like this one yesterday, so we think it might be the one we're after. Are you interested in selling?"

"No." He shrugged them off with his hand, "It's not for sale. Leave."

"We'll pay whatever price you ask." She reasoned.

"It's not for sale!" He yelled.

Cody gritted his teeth in agitation, "Why not?"

The man didn't answer. His eyes shot daggers at the clone. Ahsoka tried a different tactic, adding gentleness to her voice, "May we please ask as to why we may not have this droid? We would hate to look rude in front of our hosts who so desired an Artoo unit of such rare design. It would do us well to offer him a genuine excuse."

The man eyed her carefully as she batted her eyes, "He has a passion for quality droids, you see."

"Well...I suppose it wouldn't hurt." he sighed, "The authorities found it in a wreckage far outside Carannia. They handed it to me yesterday and asked me to clear its memory and back up any information I find on a disk. Something about sensitive war strategies."

Cody bit his lip and looked over to find Ahsoka still in the act.

"Oh my." she staggered, "I see we wouldn't want to get in the way of sensitive stuff like that."

He tilted his head, "So now you see why. Please don't tell anyone."

Cody blinked in amusement as Ahsoka stepped over to him, behaving over dramatically even for him, "I suppose cousin Denathor will have to make do with another batch of processed lemons this time.", she turned around to face the shop keeper with a smile, "Thank you for you kind sir."

"No problem, ma'am." He nodded, but then frowned at their outfits as they began leaving, "May I ask if it's not too much trouble."

They whirled around, trying not to look too awkward, "My daughter has been looking for some clothes to make her stand out, and...is that really what young girls are into these days?"

Ahsoka struggled to maintain her composure, "Oh, y-yeah, of course. The latest on the Coruscant high street. Absolutely!"

She smiled.

"That's great news! I saw ones just like it last week, thank you!" he nodded excitedly and entered his store. Cody sneered at her and all Ahsoka could do was stare through the shop door dazzlingly.

* * *

Sat on a bench in the middle of the square, Ahsoka and Cody sighed in aggravation. It was still midday.

Cody was the first to speak, "If we can't free Artoo from that shopkeeper there's no telling what information the Separatists can get their hands on. The locations of our bases, our combat strategies, weaknesses on our fronts...everything."

Ahsoka cupped her hands under her chin, "What would Anakin do?"

Cody shrugged, "Meditate?"

She shook her head, "No."

A moment passed after the two sulked, but then the sound of a cheering crowd entering the square snapped them to attention, "What's going on?"

Cody was just as curious. The crowd was large and angry, carrying anti-Republic banners and signs, they cried, "Hero of Serenno! All the way to Duro!" and "No, no, Republic Crum!Chancellor Palpatine is only scum!"

He grimaced at the prospect of getting caught up in the excitement and then recognized for his clone features, "Maybe we should get out of here, commander."

"Wait." She stood and looked deeper into the crowd, she noticed armor she knew, "Oh no."

Cody followed her line of sight, he stood and realized what horrified her. The crowd was carrying one of the clone commandos that was part of their crew, most of his armor was stripped off.

Cody squeezed his fists and his face tightened. Ahsoka put a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, we should go."

"No." He whispered. She looked at him curiously until he added, "I've got a better plan."

* * *

Just as Cody suspected, these crowds are always accompanied with a Separatist officer. An organic of some kind, whose duty it is to monitor activities and report any suspicions or simply encourage support by simply being present.

"There." He pointed at a gruff looking man, wrinkled and skinny in grey uniform, army boots with a tilted cap. Surrounded by droids, he stayed at the back of the crowd.

"Okay, now what?" Ahsoka asked.

Cody kept his features hidden by putting on a hood to shadow his face, "We're going to need his uniform. But with those guards in the way it'll be difficult to get it."

"The same way you borrowed that jacket you're wearing?" She smirked.

Cody shot a glare towards her then turned back to the officer, "We have to do it quietly."

"Leave that to me." She squeezed into the crowd just as Cody was about to stop her, he hissed, "No- Ahsoka, wait!"

The crowd was moving at a slower pace than it did entering the square, it appeared things began to calm but Ahsoka assumed they were waiting till they reached the market to voice themselves again. She crept from between everyone till she found the officer pacing beside her. Good- now she needed the perfect spot to execute her plan. She looked around to find an alley, or perhaps an empty road, but her search was interrupted when a battle droid, marked in the typical red security class, stepped in between them.

Ahsoka grumbled. She had no time for interruptions- this operation is too sensitive for clumsy droids.

But the Force indicated something for her- a club, stuffed in a Weequay's back pocket. This was exactly what she needed!

She reached out to it in the Force, gripped it- and with a swift tug it soared right into the battledroid's head- decapitating it as it cried. The distraction was short lived, but so was her following attack. She sprung at the officer, tackling him out of the crowd with Force induced strength and speed.

The man found himself under the shadow of an archway leading into a narrow and empty street, looking up at the Togruta, "What is this? Just who do you think you are?"

"Don't worry. This won't last long." She smirked and tapped his temple, putting him out of consciousness, then rummaged through his pockets until she pulled out a door pass and a datacard, which after reading it, widened her smile, "Well, well, sergeant- looks like we'll have no trouble rescuing Artoo afterall!"

After wondering out of the crowd looking for Ahsoka, Cody spotted her coming out the archway dusting herself then ran towards her, "What happened?"

"We're in luck, Cody." She gestured at the unconscious officer, "Looky what I found!"

Cody couldn't help but look genuinely surprised when she held up the two items, "That's the order for retrieving the droid."

"Yup!" She nodded and fumbled with the door pass, "And this should give us access to a few secured areas."

"We'd better get moving then." He guided her back to the square.

* * *

"I must say, you two must have strong connections if you could get your hands on a document like that." The bearded man stated as he detached the restraining bolt off of Artoo.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and shrugged, "What can I say? My uncle just didn't want to let down our cousin Denethor."

Artoo immediately began rolling his dome and twittering queries back and forth, undoubtedly curious about how he got here. The man rubbed his beard, "Strange. It seems like he's already familiar with you."

"Don't be silly." She laughed and nudged Cody, "Come on, tell him how ridiculous that is, darling."

"Erm....uhh, yes. Ridiculous, you are." Cody shied his gaze away from looking right at the man while Ahsoka grimaced questionably at his pathetic roleplay then faced the man again, "You work with droids, I'm sure you know how their memory chip thingies affect their behavior after damage."

"I suppose so." he stroked his beard.

"Well, we'd best be on our way now." She gestured at the droid and began walking, "Come on, little droid!"

Cody followed with an exasperated sigh, then whispered to her, "I can't believe that actually worked."

"What did I tell you?" She offered him a smile, "The Force always finds a way."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place, Artoo?" Ahsoka asked and got an affirmative response from the droid.

She, Artoo and Cody stood against the edge of a wall as she poked her head around the corner and stared at a huge palatial estate. Guarded heavily by droids and organics with automated gun turrets mounted on the ceilings of the beautifully adorned walkways and balconies. Trees, bushes and flowers, finely trimmed and organized decorated the footpaths that led up to the entrance of the fortress, which was a large pillared energy gate- it's shield glowing a vibrant red.

"And I'm betting general Skywalker and the rest of the crew are kept in there too." Cody added.

Ahsoka bit her lip and slipped back against the wall, Cody frowned, "What is it?"

"I have a plan." she said, "It's crazy, but it might work."

Cody didn't speak, she could tell he was already stunned by the fact she just admitted that one of her own plans were crazy- certainly not typical of her, but she continued, "I'm going to surrender myself at the gate."

His eyes squinted, "Why?"

"It's our best chance at finding Anakin." She explained, "Without him this mission can't go on."

"Except both of you will be stuck in a cell and that's no use to anybody." Cody criticized, "I don't like it."

"You just focus on getting inside with Artoo and leave the rest to me. You'll need this."

She offered him the security door key and Cody took it with a sigh, "Fine, but if this doesn't work just remember I told you so."

After giving him a raised brow Ahsoka carefully walked around the corner and paced casually across the beautiful garden footpath. The birds chirped with a sound not too unfamiliar from those typically found on forested planets across the galaxy. It surprised her, really- she always thought seeing other worlds would introduce her to something new around every corner, but as it turns out even surprises are balanced on the scale of expectations.

She finally reached the energy gate when a Weequay guard, outfitted in a red and white uniform that looked way too formal and classy to suit the stereotype of his species, gripped his electro staff, stepped forward and put his hand out towards her, "No visitors."

She noted the other similarly outfitted guards were two Rodians and a human. The human appeared to be higher ranked considering the golden threads on his jacket.

"But I'm not a visitor." She explained earning a curious frown from the guard, "I'm trespassing."

The guard looked over to his superior, the human spoke out in a Coruscanti accent, "What are you talking about?"

"This!" she said as a sudden wave of her arm struck them with a Force blast that sent them hitting the ground. The two turrets above the pillars of the gate fired at her, but her lightsaber already flew to her grip and with two swift deflections the turrets exploded by their own energy bolts.

"Sound the alarm!" The man ordered as he got up and pulled out his blaster pistol. The Weequay ran back into a sentry room where he triggered the security measures. As soon as he was out he discovered she was already on her knees and the guards were standing over her.

The human held up her now damaged lightsaber and scoffed, "I could almost swear you were going easy on us."

"You shot my lightsaber hilt!" she exclaimed, "No one's ever been able to do that to a Jedi before."

He lifted his chin proudly, "No Jedi has ever confronted me before. Lower the shield and take her to the prison hold!"

The Rodians lifted her from her arms and marched her through the gate. The human officer stood beside the Weequay guard, "You should've seen that shot. Another one like that and I'm looking at a promotion."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and smirked as she was led away.

* * *

Cody watched through his electro-binoculars as the entire thing unfolded, "She's inside."

The droid twittered a query as it turned its head from side to side, while Cody continued to watch the guards as he spoke, "That all depends on how soon you can find me a way inside."

The droid chirped a response and Cody at last put down the device in his hand to look at him, "You'll only slow me down. Just tell me where to go and I'll take care of it."

This time Artoo spat a derogatory honk at him, which made Cody snap back at him, "What's the big deal if I went alone?"

His explanation was a long series of beeps, but it made the clone think seriously about it, "I suppose you're right...fine, but once we get inside, I call the shots."

Artoo let out a disappointed whine then pulled out one of his arms mounting a scanning device. Cody waited patiently by his side and shook his head, "Droids."

* * *

_**Trivia:**_

_1. Carannia is in fact the capital city of Serenno where Dooku grew up._

_2. Fiyarro and Saffia are also two cities on Serenno, but I made up the thing with the fruits. I'm not even sure if there are farms or gardens there._

_3. Cody was deeply impacted by the death of Captain Rex. More so than the death of their more recent captain. It's his job to find a new replacement._

_4. For Lord of the Rings fans. Yes, I borrowed the name Denethor...or rather, Ahsoka did!_


	3. The Fortress of Carannia

_A.N.  
The next chapter for Murder on Toledo is currently in the planning process. Just letting you know it may be some time yet to come._

* * *

**Chapter3- The Fortress of Carannia**

_**Day 2; Serenno, The Serenno System, The Outer Rim**_

"Comfortable?" The strong feminine voice belonged to a blue skinned woman in grey Separatist uniform. Her bright red eyes stared right into Ahsoka's who was levitating in the containment field.

"Not exactly." Ahsoka grimaced.

The woman frowned, "Good."

She walked around the machine that levitated Ahsoka. The place was very well lit and small. In front of her were five holding cells protected by a transparent energy shield. Two of them were occupied by Anakin and Obi Wan. They were restrained against upright metal beds and apparently unconscious.

"I'm assuming you know who these people are?" The officer teased.

"Never seen them before."

"Oh, get off it." she interjected, "I know you're lying."

"You do?" Ahsoka shifted her gaze nervously.

The woman tilted her head, "You're not very good at it."

Ahsoka said nothing, preferring not to make matters worse, but the woman continued to stare at her, with somewhat of a fascination, "My guards tell me you're a Jedi."

She stayed quiet. The woman's gaze then fell on her broken lightsaber as she raised it in her hands and studied it playfully, "I hear you all carry one of these. I never knew anything about you, but ever since..."

The woman trailed off and stared back at Ahsoka, who now realized she too became fascinated in her. "Since what?"

"The war." The woman answered with eyes that betrayed a lost innocence...and a greater loss still. Heavy was its weight on her years, Ahsoka could tell- she could read its Force imprints in her heart and her soul. A history so deep its subject, its mystery was shrouded beneath a sheet of her youth, enclosed in a chapter long read, long forgotten, but never its impression abandoning her.

She turned and took slow steps out of the cell block, a door to the right of the room Ahsoka noted.

Interesting, she thought. A woman of a species she had never seen nor heard of before, what could possibly have dragged her into this mess? What happened to her?

Her eyes then shifted back to Anakin's cell when she detected movement. His head moved from side to side then lifted as his eyes opened.

"Anakin!" She called.

"Ahsoka, is that you?" He asked in a raspy voice, his head still resting back against the horizontal bed, "What happened?"

"Boy am I glad to see you!" She smiled as relief washed over her, "I was worried."

Despite trying to blink to clear his vision and his clear discomfort, Anakin managed a cocky smirk,"You don't need to worry about me, Snips. Are you alright?"

"They didn't torture you, did they?" she asked.

"Ahsoka, I'm fine." he finally managed to lift his head and looked over his body and the cell around him, "Where are we?"

"Long story short, you're in Dooku's fortress." She explained, "But don't worry, I have a plan to get us out of here in no time."

Anakin quirked a brow, "You have a plan?"

Another voice spoke out, "Don't wait on my account."

"Obi Wan?" Anakin called out to no one in particular, looking around the plain walls in his cell.

Obi Wan replied, "Anakin, is that you?"

"I'm trapped in some cell, master." he tugged at his restraints.

"Same here." Obi Wan sighed, "After already crash landing a hundred ships in the past I would've assumed you would've learned how to fly by now."

Anakin gritted his teeth, "Not now, master."

Ahsoka shook her head, laughing at the ironic comedy playing out in front of her. But just then the entrance door slid open and everyone fell silent, at least until Cody rolled in with a blaster in hand and Artoo followed closely behind.

"Cody?" Obi Wan exclaimed.

Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief, "What took you so long?"

The clone stepped in front of her and pointed an accusing finger at Artoo, "Next time you give me a mission you take the droid with you."

Artoo blew raspberries in response and Obi Wan intervened, "How about you two get us out of here and leave the suggestions till later?"

he sighed, "Yes sir."

Artoo motioned towards the computer panel to the left of the room, chirping at Cody in the process.

"Yeah, yeah. At least you came in handy in the end." he replied.

"So what did we miss so far?" Obi Wan asked before he fell out of his restraints and on to the floor.

"Not much." Ahsoka landed on her feet when the containment field disappeared, "But we made it in Dooku's fortress. That's progress, right?"

"Good." Anakin stepped out of his cell and rubbed his wrists, "We're that much closer to completing the mission. Cody, do you have any idea where our equipment is being kept?"

The clone turned to his superior, raising his blaster and suddenly turning all professional, "All your equipment is kept in a locker room down the hall to the right."

"Perfect." Anakin turned to face the rest of the team and looked around as if noticing something missing, "What happened to the commandos?"

Ahsoka grimaced and shook her head, "They're all gone."

"Sithspit." he spat.

Obi Wan stroked his beard, "Skirata won't be too pleased about this."

"We'll worry about that later. Everyone stay close to me." Anakin ordered and turned to Cody, "You cover us while we make our way to the locker room."

"Yes sir." He jogged to the door and put his back to the wall to its side.

Anakin cracked his knuckles and neck, earning frowns from his fellow Jedi, "Let's do this."

Ahsoka put on a smug smile, "It's good to be back."

* * *

The elevator lifted them up the shaft to the higher levels.

Storming the prison block was easy once they got their weapons and equipment back. There was a distinct pleasure once Anakin put his fingers around his lightsaber hilt and activated the blade, something about it felt right- it felt powerful.

And then the rush of the Force flooding his senses after the guards discovered them was extraordinary. So refreshing was the feeling that he indulged in combat fluidly without hesitation. Adopting his stances and stepping into the fray of blaster fire and melee

He was also rather impressed with Ahsoka's performance.

Although she had lost her lightsaber after damaging her hilt- a necessary endeavor according to her excuse- she used the hand to hand techniques he introduced to her a couple of years back very well. Disarming and disabling her opponents swiftly with agile motions; striking at their weakest points and evading their attacks with Force induced speed and precision- a true and pure demonstration of the art of Teras Kasi.

By that point Anakin realized that news of their escape had spread across the facility. And it was a rather large facility at that. The echoes of the Force bounced off the walls around him, its reverberations spreading all across its walls, giving him a sense of its size and mass down to its very foundations. Within the walls he heard other echoes, living pulses- the beings running, searching and breathing all around the inner workings of this place- this allowed him to lead the team. That was how he brought them to the elevator, that is how he knew where he was going, that is how he survived this long in the war.

"So, where are we going next?" Cody asked, breaking the silence.

"The security center." Anakin replied, tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword.

"We need to apprehend the head of security if we expect access to the top levels." Obi Wan explained then turned to Anakin, "Any idea how we're going to do that?"

"Just follow me." Anakin said, which pretty much meant he was making it up as he was going along.

Obi Wan shrugged and turned away. Anakin didn't like doing this to his old master; making him feel as though he didn't need him anymore, that he no longer had anything left to teach him...that he finally surpassed him. It probably tore him apart on the inside. But, maybe it was the truth...maybe it was better for him to face this reality, accept it and stop holding him back for fear of letting go.

Besides, it was time he focused on his new student, Ahsoka.

She saw this and she wasn't stupid. She could tell how things have been changing between them, she's seen it happening over the years. As usual, all she could do was either watch and try to ignore it or intervene and find the middle ground between them- this time she ignored.

The elevator doors slid open and the marble hallway in front of them was clear. Anakin gave the command, "Let's go."

* * *

They crept cautiously through the halls, keeping close to each other with lightsabers and blasters raised. To their left was a balcony view of Carannia going all the way down the corridor, to their right were beautifully decorated walls. Ahsoka's gaze shifted all across the walls, "I don't like this."

"They're expecting us," Anakin stated, "Just be ready."

Almost instantly a double sided door at the end of the corridor slid open in both directions, revealing two giant blaster cannons, manned by battle droids. Flanking them were more droids waiting to attack.

Obi Wan frowned, "I think you spoke too soon."

"Blast them!" The droid commander flung his arm towards them as he gave the order.

The droids charged at them instinctively. Ahsoka's world slowed to a stop. She felt the Force's tingling embrace on her senses, effectively taking a hold of her body, guiding her every thought and every motion.

She stretched out with her feelings, like a long invisible arm, stroking every being ahead of her all at the same time- mostly she felt cold steel and turning wheels- undoubtedly the droids, but she did feel a pulsing heart, anxious and afraid, with a familiar pain she felt earlier and knew immediately who that was...it was the officer she met. She was inside that room.

Then an explosion shook the ground. Glorious in its display of fire and smoke, swallowing the droids like a vacuum working in reverse, blowing them violently against the marble walls and crushing them into useless parts...Anakin doing what he does best.

She very rarely thought about how similar to organics these droids really were. In their shape, in their behavior and their fear of being dismantled.

Jedi so easily engaged them in combat, justifying their reasons that they were soulless things, unable to feel pain and emotions...but did they ever wonder how that line of thought impacted them personally?

Did they ever think about the aggression and violence they witnessed on behalf of the droids? That it perhaps numbed their feelings over time? Stripping their sense of inner peace and replacing it with a lust for war and destruction?

So, she wondered, in what way are these droids any different to organics? How are they any less deserving of peace than other species?

At last the thought vanished with the collapse of the droid commander on the ground, sparking from where his head was dismantled by a swift swing of Obi Wan's blue blade.

Ahsoka, Cody and Artoo joined the Jedi in the security office. A once beautifully decorated room now transformed into a battleground with smoke and droid parts littered everywhere. She found both masters confronting the Separatist officer with lightsabers switched off. She stood facing them defiantly with her arms down, her long shiny black hair in a pony tail over her shoulder and blaster holstered in her pocket.

"So, you managed to escape." she said with fear evident in her voice, "Honestly, I- I didn't expect you to be so..."

Obi Wan interrupted with a smile, "Quick?"

"We're looking for a Sith artifact. Where is it?" Anakin's eyes narrowed at her.

She breathed heavily, her gaze shifting from side to side as she contemplated her answer, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"We know it's here." Obi Wan pointed out, "It's no use lying about it."

Anakin took steps towards her and directed his lightsaber at her throat, "My patience is wearing thin, commander. Where is the Sith artifact?"

Sweat trickled down her forehead as her red eyes fell on the blue hue of Anakin's blade, she looked into his pupils and saw little room for mercy. Anakin frowned and spoke, "If you want to die pointlessly we're going to find this holocron anyway. Tell us and we'll spare you."

Obi Wan's eyes widened at the prospect of his former padawan striking down an unarmed prisoner, but he would not dare intervene now- he hoped he wouldn't have to.

"I...I'm not..." She stuttered then looked to the side, unable to face her interrogator, "I know there's something the count was guarding."

"Well?" Anakin brought his hilt closer and she flinched.

"Access is restricted." She panicked, "But I'll show you the way."

He deactivated his blade and turned around, "Very wise of you, commander."

"Anakin..." Ahsoka gasped and shook her head at him, her eyes translating horror at what she witnessed. He looked over to Obi Wan, his old master's glare was cold as steel. But he simply marched past them, shrugging away their stares.

* * *

The doors blew open with a violent blast, bringing its metal weight crashing on the polished marble floor.

"Thank you, Cody." Obi Wan nodded at the clone.

"My pleasure, sir."

They entered the restricted lair with caution through the vanishing smoke, followed closely by Anakin, Ahsoka, the Separatist officer and Artoo who whistled in awe at the impressive quarter.

The room like most of the fortress was tiled with marble slabs and decorated with the finest art and sculptures. A place to be pampered and relaxed, easy to escape the troubles of the outside world. It became clear this is exactly what Tyranus called home.

"Any sign of Dooku?" Anakin whispered.

"It appears no body's home." Obi Wan replied.

The woman stopped behind them and frowned, "The count left months ago."

"What?" Anakin winced.

"I don't know where you got your information from," She went on, "but it's old news to me. This artifact you're talking about arrived almost a year ago."

Anakin turned to Obi Wan and they exchanged nervous glances, "So this was a wild goose chase from the start."

"I wouldn't say so." Obi Wan shrugged, "If what she's saying is true the artifact should still be here."

"The count spent months studying it." she explained, putting her blue palms on her hips, "He hardly ever left his quarters. He insisted that no body disturb him, no matter what. I can tell you that whatever it was, he was really interested in it."

Anakin and Obi Wan exchanged glances again, this time with deep intrigue. The woman quirked a brow at them, "What does it mean to you anyway?"

"Oh believe me," Ahsoka scoffed and crossed her arms, "to them it means a lot!"

"Let's scout the room." Anakin ordered. He and his master dashed in opposite directions. Ahsoka sighed and motioned lazily to the nearest computer panel against the wall.

Artoo had already plugged himself into what appeared to be a holo-emitter at the center of the room, where Dooku no doubt contacted his Sith Master occasionally. It didn't take long before the droid had discovered something of interest and chirped excitedly for all to turn their attentions to the device.

"What is it, Artoo?" Anakin asked but his attention snapped in another direction to the sound of a crash before the droid could respond. He found Obi Wan flinching over a shelf where a clearly expensive vase had once existed and was now reduced to tens of pieces on the ground.

"Sorry." Obi Wan grimaced.

Anakin shook his head and was astounded when he found the holo-emitter beginning to move. It rumbled against the floor, revealing a deep hole beneath it until it stopped.

"Look." The blue skinned officer pointed at the hole, which wasn't empty after all. A large platform carrying a horrific, claw legged, metal diamond lifted to the surface. On it were strange markings, symbols and shapes that looked like a language of some sort. It was rusted and old, but it seemed to be functioning with lights emitting from each of the diamond's edges.

It took a moment before anyone spoke and it was Ahsoka who broke the silence, "What is it?"

Obi Wan shook his head, "I'm not sure. Anakin?"

"Doesn't look anything like a holocron to me." he stepped towards it and scanned it from top to bottom with his eyes, noting that it was about his height, then he allowed his hand to brush its surface. The lights began to flicker from white to blue in synchronization, then the diamond snapped, causing everyone to flinch.

The top half split from the bottom and slid upwards, revealing a computer monitor in its center about the size of Anakin's head. He squinted at the blue display bearing white symbols. He couldn't read the language, but he noticed there was an arrow pointing at one of the lines of text then eased away from the screen and let out a sigh.

"Well?" Obi Wan waited for a response, anxiety clear in his voice.

Anakin shook his head, "I don't know."

"Maybe Yoda can help?" Ahsoka suggested with uncertainty in her voice.

"Either way we can't leave it here." Obi Wan added, "I suggest we go now before more droids arrive."

"I agree." Anakin nodded.

"How are we going to do that?" Cody finally spoke after swallowing down yet another strange Jedi mystical adventure, "Our ship is fried and the entire planet is blockaded."

Anakin's eyes fell on the officer and she held her breath before speaking, "There's a ship in the hangar. I'll help you get to it."

Anakin stood in front of her, "If you stay Dooku will kill you."

Her red eyes narrowed at him, "And what will happen if I follow you?"

"You'll be safe." he replied, "I can promise you that."

It took her a moment, Anakin could see the decision laid its toll on her. But there was something else that helped her in making up her mind. A realized truth that shunned a lie which she had believed for some time. A trusted loyalty that died not some time ago, in fact. She knew then as she understood now, that it was time for a change.

"I'll bring you a hover sled." She said at last.

* * *

The hangar wasn't very big. But it was large enough to fit Dooku's blockade runner. A tube like transport ship that fit them inside rather tightly with the mysterious device in its cargo bay.

"Good riddance, Serenno!" Ahsoka snided as she stood at the bottom of the boarding ramp.

Anakin walked over to her, "You know, you haven't told me where you got those clothes from."

She flushed, "Don't ask me, ask him."

He followed the direction of her hand to Cody dressed in an equally ridiculous outfit, apparently discussing something with Obi Wan as they walked towards them, "I see."

"And don't even get me started on the market here." She carried on while making her way up the ramp. Anakin laughed then turned to find the blue skinned woman beside him.

"The auto turrets have been disabled momentarily." She explained, "We should go now."

"Thank you, commander." he nodded respectfully.

"Don't thank me," She said with a voice filled with guilt, "At least not yet."

He watched her walk up the ramp behind Ahsoka, not quite understanding what she meant by that. He had assumed she was absolutely confident in her decision, but perhaps there was more to her story than he first assumed.

"I have a feeling we'll find out in time." Obi Wan interrupted his thoughts, standing beside him and brushing his beard, "She's filled with history that one."

"I think we all sensed it." Anakin nodded and they began walking on board, "But let's see if we can figure out the history of that device first."

Moments later the boarding ramp lifted and the ship blasted through the blockade with relative ease, maneuvering past the frigates determined to block their way and jumping to hyperspace before the vulture droids could catch up with them.

* * *

**_Trivia:_**

_1. Obi Wan referred to Skirata, a Mandalorian who trained the clone commandos they were with. Prior to leaving on their mission Skirata entrusted them to watch over his commandos._

_2. Anakin trained Ahsoka in the arts of Teras-Kasi after the incident on Toledo to help her control the flow of her Force aurra._

_A.N._

_Thanks to newfoundspartan, The Once and Future Thing, ProofThatThisIsReal, Lightside, ChR0n0sPh3r3, DarthMii, Major Mike Powell III, Alexii, Dancers and Pharaos, Mo Angel and my brother Tenkan for all your kind reviews! I'm glad this story has been well received so far.  
_


	4. Signals from The Past

_A.N._

_This planet was going to be visited in one chapter. Woops!  
_

* * *

**Chapter4 – Signals from The Past**

**_Day 4; Coruscant, The Coruscant System, The Core Worlds_**

Daytime on Coruscant always brought an aura of cheeriness with it for some reason. Anakin stepped off the long narrow ship which had settled on the landing platform and paced over to look at the towering spires of the Jedi Temple across the edge.

The temple was about a five minute ride by speeder from where he stood. A beautiful and harmonious spectacle. Seeing how their ship was not registered he had to land here for security reasons. The Jedi became cautious since the start of the attacks and threats on their grounds by bounty hunters and protesters.

He took a breath of the city air and felt a tingle in the Force tickling the back of his mind. It echoed of the events of Serenno. All the unanswered questions about the enemy and the information they had about the timing and location of their mission compounded on his anxieties and put him out of focus.

It didn't take a genius to realize there could only be one common answer to it all. The Darkside was at play here and someone had contacts in order to set up that trap. Perhaps the device they found in his quarters might provide some answer to these burning questions...among others- like that vision that haunted the council for weeks now.

Something about it all didn't make sense. He knew they were linked somehow- his divorce with Padme; His marriage to Ahsoka; The vision; Serenno and...this artifact must be one in the chain.

Two Republic gunships soared over Anakin like eagles, he turned and watched them loop around and slow towards the edge of the platform. Ahsoka and Obi Wan stepped off the boarding ramp to notice them in time.

"They're here!" Ahsoka pointed at the first one to open its bay doors, revealing Yoda, Plo Koon and Ki Adi Mundi dressed in their ceremonial Jedi attire- they must be anxious to hear the news about the mission.

Cody followed them down the ramp with a blaster directed at their new companion; the blue skinned Separatist officer. She walked ahead of him with her head held high and proud. A sense of typical Separatist pride about her. Artoo lagged humbly behind them.

Anakin joined his wife and his former master and paced beside them towards the waiting masters. Clones had already hopped off the second transport and stormed the platform, forming a parameter.

"So, whose going to do all the talking?" Anakin sneered at Obi Wan, who frowned back at him reluctantly.

"You know me Anakin," He explained, keeping a straight and casual pace, "I really don't have the stomach for politics."

"Except this is the council we're reporting to, not senators." Anakin said.

Obi Wan sighed, "I honestly can't tell the difference in these times."

"Don't worry, Anakin." Ahsoka smiled over at him from Obi Wan's side, "I've got your back!"

His brows tilted in mock surprise, "Well...thanks for the confidence boost, Snips."

"Anytime!" she winked.

The trio stopped in front of the Jedi Masters and bowed in respect. Yoda gripped his walking stick and raised his voice over the gunships, "Welcome back. Success on your mission I trust you have found."

Anakin shifted his gaze to Obi Wan, hoping he would speak, but realized he actually meant what he had said. With a deep sigh he stepped forward, "I'm afraid not, master."

Yoda looked at him, his eyes narrowing and his lips tightening, "What?"

A serious frown shaped itself on Anakin's features, "The mission was compromised. Dooku somehow knew we were coming."

Ki Adi and Koon exchanged glances then lowered their gaze to Yoda, noticing how the old sage's eyes were shut. Ki Adi spoke, "Master Yoda?"

At last he opened his mouth with a whisper too quiet to be heard under the noise.

"I'm sorry, master. What was that?" Obi Wan asked.

His frog like eyes opened- was that anger he was showing?

"Ended this war should have been by now." His voice was loud and harsh, "How is it the Sith ahead of us they always are?"

"Master?" Anakin interrupted, but Yoda carried on, walking over to the side with powerful steps, "Spies, hmm? Traitors, you think? No! Not many had the knowledge of this mission to warn the Sith about."

"I don't understand, master Yoda." Obi Wan stepped in beside Anakin, "What's the matter?"

Yoda turned to face the trio, his eyes now apologetic, "A new Separatist armada attacked Commenor it has."

"_Another _fleet?" Anakin snapped.

"Yesterday." Ki Adi answered, "Count Dooku himself oversaw this attack."

Obi Wan spoke, "Then General Grievous has the support he needs to conquer Sernpidal. We're running out of time!"

Yoda lowered his gaze, "Fear I do that losing this war we are. For every death of a Jedi a rift in the Force is caused. Feeding on this rift the Darkside is."

Anakin knew where this was going, he realized this back on their journey to Serenno when he was sat in the hauler. Aggravation filled his heart when Yoda echoed those same thoughts, "Once again the Force moves out of balance. More and more consumed it becomes. Anakin, beg you we do to put more effort into this fight."

"But I am, master Yoda." Anakin softened his voice. He walked over and crouched beside the wrinkled and hunched Jedi Master, "Please, if you know anything I can do to help, anything at all, let me know!"

Ahsoka chimed in, an edge of frustration in her voice, "He's doing everything he can, master."

"Don't ask me to do the impossible." he continued, "I'm only human."

Yoda's eyes looked into Anakin's then over to Ahsoka. He must've understood the pressure they were going through and realized just what was at stake here. At last he put a small hand on Anakin's shoulder, "Trust in your strength and wisdom we do, Skywalker. Fail us, you must not."

Ahsoka's frown grew and her lips tightened. Anakin could feel the injustice she believed the council was putting on them. But Jedi had to learn sacrifice. They had to embrace responsibilities, especially the more powerful ones. She'll learn to understand that in time.

Anakin stood, "There is one other thing."

He directed their attention to the device that was being lifted off the ship by clones. Their eyes fell on it with deep curiosity. Ki Adi was the first to ask, "What is it?"

"We don't know," Anakin shrugged, "We thought you might be able to help us with that."

"To the forensics room, take it." Yoda ordered, "Investigate, we will."

Yoda and the masters disappeared back inside their transport and lifted off to the Jedi Temple. Anakin watched them as Obi Wan stepped in beside him, "That wasn't too bad."

"Did you see his eyes?" Anakin grimaced and lowered his gaze, "I'm letting them down."

"You're not, Anakin. You're doing your best." he looked at him eye to eye and offered him a smile, "They can't ask more of you."

"Sir," Cody stepped behind them and nudged the prisoner he dragged with him, "What do we do with her?"

Obi Wan cupped his hand over his mouth and yelled over the gunship engines, "Take her to the prison hold on the _Resolute_, commander. I'll return to deal with her myself."

"As you wish, sir." the clone put a hand to his helmet and muttered his orders. Ahsoka disapprovingly watched him drag the prisoner away.

"It's okay, commander." She offered as she walked over to him, "I'll take her."

"Sir?" Cody stared at her through the visor of his helmet.

"I know you have other things to take care of." She suggested.

He shrugged Ahsoka off, "It's alright. I can handle her."

"I insist, commander." She frowned at him and after a hesitant moment he let his grip on her go.

"Thank you." She said and grabbed the prisoner by her binded arms then pulled her away. Cody cursed under his breath then walked off to attend to the artifact.

"What are you doing?" The woman hissed at Ahsoka with a scowl.

"Consider it a charity." she replied.

* * *

The analysis on the computer gave some of the strangest readings. The symbols transmitted from the artifact's computer returned inconclusive results. No translations available. No matches to civilizations available. And even more alarming, most of the other scans appeared to be...encrypted.

"This is making no sense at all." Mace Windu rubbed his face with his palm.

He stood tall over the analysis computer where a human woman sat operating the machine. Her black hair cut short and her yellow skin matched her red and golden robes beautifully, "I tried every available scan, master. Nothing can read it."

The Forensics Room was carpeted blue with white walls illuminated brightly. The computer was attached to a giant white circular machine, hollow on the inside where the artifact was placed. Inside the tall round walls of the machine were hundreds of small fixed scanning interfaces. They were used to feed a 3D model of the artifact on to the computer.

Anakin walked through the massive open doorway into the room with Obi Wan and Yoda, "Anything yet, master?"

"No." His lips twitched, "The symbols match nothing on our scanners. Everything else is encrypted."

"Encrypted?" Obi Wan frowned.

Windu nodded, "Whoever designed this artifact had sophisticated technology."

Yoda mumbled, "A Sith holocron unlikely this may be. No darkside impression from it, do I feel."

Anakin wondered over behind the computer and stared at the device through the transparisteel, "Have you tried operating the computer itself?"

Windu paused thoughtfully, "No, we haven't. There would be no point, we don't understand the language."

Opening the door by touching the panel, Anakin walked into the chamber and stood over the computer. He carefully looked at the monitor and stared at the white symbols on the blue display. It appeared the lines were each categorized by a symbol.

He glanced down at the keyboard in front of him and spotted similar symbols.

"Okay." He muttered and hit one of the options.

He looked up at the display and saw nothing had changed, but...the computer made a whirring sound. Seconds passed and the display finally changed. Anakin's eyes widened. Once again the lines were each categorized by a single symbol.

"I see." He nodded, then randomly touched another key that matched. And again, the display changed. Except to his surprise he found some words that he could actually read on the third line of the display, matched by a square like symbol.

A smile crept across Anakin's lips, "Masters, you might want to come and see this!"

The words read 'BASIC'. Anakin pressed the square option.

* * *

_The Resolute_ orbited Coruscant space, an eerie silence interrupted by the booming roar of the starship's repulsors.

Ahsoka leaned over the computer panels, staring out the viewport on the relatively empty bridge. Unfortunately new Republic policy demanded that the prisoner must be interrogated by clones after she was escorted on to the ship.

Cody took over the interrogation process and requested that Ahsoka find something better to do. He wasn't the same as he used to be, she realized. In fact, he had changed ever since...ever since Rex was gone.

The clone captain was a legend, and he still is. A legend from times long passed. When the war wasn't so frightening, actually. When things were simple and strangely, fun.

Ahsoka laughed remembering when the replacement came in. Captain Terrace, his name was. Not as experienced as Rex was, but when he first showed up and flashed his armor platings everyone was impressed. That clone was an instant hero. But Cody didn't like him...

Of course he wouldn't. Especially when the other troopers began to forget all about Rex and the sacrifice he made on Toledo. Somehow Ahsoka always suspected the commander resented Anakin for what he did...for abandoning Rex like that. But no one could've suspected that ambush. She knew Anakin didn't meant to abandon him. She knew it hurt him too at the time. Admittedly, she was hurt as well. It took a long time for her to move on.

"She's all yours, commander."

Ahsoka straightened up and turned to find Cody stepping on to the bridge, his helmet under his arm. "Did she say anything?" she asked.

"No." He said.

"Well, inform admiral Yularen that..."

"He's already down there." The clone interrupted, "He wants to see you, actually."

"Okay, well, thanks." She was on her way out the bridge when noticed the scowl on his face. He interrupted her before she said anything.

"I will not disclose the current reason for my behavior, commander."

"I know you're scouting around for a new captain, Cody." She said.

He shut his eyes with disdain, "He will never be replaced."

"I understand that, commander. But you have to learn to let go."

Cody snapped, his voice loud enough to catch the attention of the few clones operating the computer panels, "And what if Skywalker died, would you be able to let _that_ go, _commander_?"

"Commander!" She snapped.

"He was like a _brother_ to me." he growled furiously, "Rex sacrificed more than any of us could. He was my..."

"_Commander_!" her voice was shaking, "I won't accept you talking to me like that."

His brown eyes defied hers as he struggled to ease his breathing. Despite Ahsoka's short stature she had no difficulty facing down bigger adversaries, but what made this one particularly difficult was seeing the pain in his eyes.

And again, it was pain she was unfamiliar with.

It had become more and more apparent to her over time that she hardly paid the same price most people she knew had in this war. A price that would be far too expensive and valuable for her to give away. The only person she loved.

Cody knew how to push the right button to make her snap. And she hated him for that. But she could not blame him. The look in those tearful eyes said enough for her to forgive him.

To her side she noticed the operators were watching this most intriguing exchange, at least until they went back to their work.

Cody finally stormed out of the bridge.

* * *

Admiral Yularen stood in front of the holding cells. He was only concerned with the one that was occupied. Staring through the red energy shield, he watched the blue skinned woman closely.

"Admiral, you wanted me?" Came Ahsoka's voice from behind.

Yularen turned around and straightened, "Yes. How are you today?"

She smiled and noticed his face looked more relaxed than usual, "It's been long hasn't it?"

"About a month, actually." he nodded and returned the smile, "I heard about you and General Skywalker. Congratulations."

"Thank you, admiral." She blushed and rubbed her arm, "It's more of a Jedi thing, actually."

"I see." he cleared his throat, he must've felt the conversation was beginning to swerve in an informal direction, "Well, I'll leave you with the prisoner. Perhaps you can gather more information out of her."

Ahsoka nodded and allowed the Republic officer to march past her. She peeked into the cell and found the woman sat against the wall on the bench, her arms wrapped over her knees and her black hair no longer in a pony tail, but rather it was a mess covering her face.

She deactivated the shield and walked in, stopping a few steps away from her and took a moment to contemplate what she was going to say. She settled for just going with what was on her mind, "I'm sorry. I didn't want them to question you, but the stupid policy demands that-"

"I don't care." The woman's voice was sour. Ahsoka was on the verge of saying something when she noticed her tearful eyes and held back. "This isn't who I am." she said.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked. She wanted to sit beside her but felt a sense of reluctance urging her to give the woman her space.

"I know how you feel about me." the woman whispered, her voice croaky after long hours of sobbing, "I know you can sense what I went through."

At last Ahsoka gathered the courage to sit beside her on the bench. She tried to look her in the eyes but the woman lowered her head. "We can help you." Ahsoka said.

"I don't want your help." she replied, "That's exactly what Dooku said to me years ago."

"Dooku?" Ahsoka grimaced sourly, "What did he want from you?"

"I can't tell you." the woman muttered.

Ahsoka looked away and slumped her shoulders. It seemed this woman wasn't willing to talk about her past. Perhaps it was time to acquaint herself with her. She looked at her again, "What's your name?"

The woman lifted her head slowly, her red eyes looking into Ahsoka's blue pupils and with a slight shrug she answered, "Kyym'Ferry'Shal."

Ahsoka stammered and the woman's lips slanted to somewhat of a smile, "You can call me Ferry for short."

"Okay, Ferry." She tilted her head, "Nice name."

"It's Ahsoka, right?" she replied and straightened herself, "You're different than most of them. You're younger."

"We Jedi start when we're young." she explained, but then noticed her response had upset her somehow.

Ferry held a thought for a moment. Ahsoka could feel it surfacing slowly. It was a skill Anakin taught her- to read minds. She wasn't the best at it, in fact even some of the best Jedi can't read thoughts, but they could sense the emotions attached to them. Obi Wan was among the most powerful wielders of this skill. He could easily guess what emotion was attached to which thought, and then say the right words to influence the victim's mind into talking about it.

It's an old Jedi trick that saw its prominence in the waning days of the Jedi Order. Not many know about it today.

Ferry's thought finally slipped through her lips, "I started young too."

Ahsoka's eyes widened, "What?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She shook her head, "I put it behind me a long time ago and I'm never looking back."

"But..." she stuttered, "That means you're Force sensitive, you have abilities few people have! You can-"

"Stop it!" Ahsoka froze when Ferry's tears began to fall again. She hid her face under her arms.

"What happened?" she asked.

Her voice was muffled, "Stop asking me questions. I shouldn't have told you!"

"Okay," Ahsoka sighed, "If that's what you want."

She got up to leave when Ferry held her by the arm, "Please, don't tell anyone about this."

Ahsoka hesitated. If this woman is Force Sensitive then she might have abilities that Dooku could've exploited. She may have even been behind a lot of the atrocities in this war. But, something didn't fit. Her powers were...raw. She didn't know how to harness the Force. Properly, at least. She was untrained in the Jedi way that was for sure.

But, that look in her vibrant red eyes. That desperate look. If she hid anything about her past Ahsoka was determined to find out about it. For now, though it may be safer if she kept it to herself.

She nodded and Ferry let her arm go, retreating to the corner again and hiding her face.

Ahsoka reactivated the energy shield.

* * *

"So it's a beacon!" Obi Wan gasped.

"Apparently so, yes." Anakin said.

Obi Wan frowned. Ever since Anakin managed to translate the language from whatever it was into Galactic Basic things began to progress with their analysis. It appears this artifact served a purpose that benefited those who constructed it.

Whether for good or evil is still unclear, but what was clear now is that there were more of them. Dooku had unearthed this one from Korriban and judging by its condition this must have been built several hundred years ago.

Obi Wan paced back and forth in the analysis room. The other Jedi all left, leaving the task of decoding this mystery to them two while they attended to an emergency transmission from the frontlines on Duro.

"You know what I think?" Anakin turned around, "I think-"

"I think you two have been here for way too long." Ahsoka crossed her arms and stood at the doorway with a sinister smile.

"Ahsoka," Anakin whirled back to look at the display screen- a clear attempt to avoid facing her, "Good to see you back so soon."

"So soon?" She frowned and walked in, "You've been here for hours, Anakin."

"Oh yeah?" he played around with a few buttons and poked a finger at her, "Well, you've been missing for a few hours yourself. What have you been up to?"

She stammered before speaking, "I was...with the prisoner. Watching over the interrogation."

"Sounds fun." He quirked a brow.

"You two will have plenty of time to catch up later." Obi Wan interrupted, "Anakin, the Council want us to report on our findings. Let's finish from this so we can all get some sleep, shall we?"

Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged amused smiles before they shrugged and edged closer to the display screen.

"Good." Kenobi nodded and joined them.

"Basically," Anakin started, sparing a quick glance to see if Ahsoka was listening then pointed a finger at a white spot on the blue screen. Thin white lines emanated from the spot, interconnecting with other lines that formed a webbed parallelogram stretching to the bottom of the screen, "See this big dot here? That is the device we're working with right now."

"Okay." She winced as she started to take in what he was saying.

He waved his finger over the screen, highlighting many similar dots on the lines, "Now all these other dots are devices, just like this one."

Ahsoka staggered backwards, "You mean there are more of these out there?"

"Yup." He nodded then highlighted the white lines that connected the dots together, "They're all synchronized with each other. Telling each other where they all are and what their current status is."

"So, what does that do?" she shrugged.

"See for yourself." He followed the lines to the bottom of the screen, "They're seeing our galaxy as a big cone. If only we could see the bottom of this cone we would find the source of these signals."

"But this isn't a cone." She frowned.

"You're only looking at half of it." He looked at her, "The rest of it is hidden. Those signals there are jammed."

"Oh." she gasped.

"They clearly don't want to be found." Obi Wan added.

Anakin nodded, "Whoever they are."

* * *

"Strange, this is." Yoda stroked his chin in his chair.

The council room glowed red as the sun began to set through the windows behind the council seats. From Anakin's eyes they were all shadowed.

"So, what have we learned so far?" Windu asked, pulling his feet up on the chair.

Half the room was empty. In fact there were only four masters left on the council. No hologram communication; which meant no Jedi to spare from the battlefields. And from what has just been established, all communication outside the core worlds to Coruscant has been cut off.

Obi Wan gestured from his seat, "Anakin, care to explain?"

"Yes master," he straightened his black robes and cleared his throat, "According to what we could identify on the map by scaling it to one of our own, there are a number of these beacons on other planets. Although we don't know their purpose, we do know what planets they're on."

Windu narrowed his eyes, "Do you think you can locate these beacons?"

"We can try." Anakin nodded, "We have to try."

Ki Adi Mundi shifted his gaze over to Mace Windu, "What would be the benefit of finding them?"

"Master Ki Adi," Obi Wan interjected, "We are in need of more support in these times. Perhaps we can reach out to whoever placed these beacons and ask for more aid."

Yoda nodded and grunted peacefully, "Perhaps the plot of the sinister agents of the Darkside, revealed through these beacons it can be."

Ki Adi shook his head, "Or perhaps they just belong to a long dead civilization that can neither benefit nor harm us any longer."

"I doubt it, master." Anakin's eyes slanted, meaning no disrespect by interrupting the debate between these wise masters, "According to the scan results, the original source for these signals is still operating. I believe by locating the beacons on the planets listed we can find the source...we can still find the ones who built them."

"Difficult to decide, this is." Yoda frowned after contemplating a moment longer, "A matter of meditation this will need. Right now, too much at stake there is."

"Master," Anakin's voice was full of urgency, "Something about this earned Dooku's full interest. He worked hard to try and crack this code for months and failed. I know he would go after these beacons if he was given the chance."

"Dooku is a Sith." Ki Adi replied, "He acts irrationally."

"I agree." Windu nodded, "We should consider this more carefully, lest we may fall down the same path Dooku has."

Anakin sighed agitatedly. It was no wonder the Republic was crumbling under the metallic strength of the Separatist army. The council wasted too much time thinking and spent far too little time acting. Unfortunately, it seems the transformation of the Jedi Order was going be a slow process...a process that may not be done in time. A process that may only fail at this rate.

"We need time to think." Windu insisted.

Anakin bowed reluctantly, "Then I will leave you to discuss the matter of Commenor, masters. In the mean time, I have work to do."

He left the room.

* * *

_**Trivia:**_

_1. Galactic Basic is the common language spoken in the Star Wars Universe._

_2. Captain Terrace is a character I created who replaced Captain Rex after his death on Toledo. Unfortunately, Captain Terrace was killed recently and is due to be replaced as well. I may explore the story of Captain Terrace in a separate fanfiction set before Council of Love._

_3. General Grievous' invasion of Duro did occur near the end of The Clone Wars. It was that invasion which allowed him to push deeper and later attack Coruscant. Near the end of 'Council of Love' Dooku has been waiting for his signal to aid him with his campaign and this now led to the new attack on Commenor._

_4. I'm not certain of how long the distance between Coruscant and Serenno really is. But I would assume it's a two day trip through hyperspace._

_A.N._

_Thanks to newfoundspartan(sorry about the commandos, man), Dancers and Pharaohs, Mo Angel, alexii, DarthMii, Major Mike Powell III (Glad you liked Ferry!) and ProofThatThisIsReal - (you should really check out the series)- for their generous reviews!_


	5. To Destroy, To Fear, To Love

_A.N._

_Do enjoy.  
_

* * *

**Chapter5 - To Destroy, To Fear, To Love  
**

_**Day 4;Commenor, The Commenor System, The Colonies**_

Commenor burned with a fire that was only spoken of in legends. Destruction paved the city scape, toppling its towers and engulfing its streets in smoke and fire. In orbit the shipyards and refineries collapsed into the atmosphere under explosive turbo-laser barrages from the hundreds of Separatist starships. The little patches of nature that once radiated its natural beauty was slowly being swallowed by the ravaging glutenous power of the Confederate fleet.

One particular cruiser monitored this atrocity in patient stride. Aboard its bridge, droids scurried between computer panels, orchestrating the instruments that veered the ship and the rest of the fleet serving under its flag.

A figure stood still in front of the viewport, stroking his beard robotically. His eyes pierced through the transparisteel to the enormous planet beyond. He attuned himself with the Force and its countless wounds on the surface. He fed on those wounds. He fed on them because it fueled him...all that hate and anger of loved ones lost; of precious dreams faded beneath the cloaks of war. It almost made him pity this sacrifice, if not for its strategic significance. Coruscant is now but an arms' length away.

Soon all this devastation will surely be compromised when the new order arises and real authority ensures the security of the galaxy.

"Count Dooku," a pesty droid stepped in beside him, "There is a priority message coming through for you, sir."

"Grievous?" his robust voice came as he turned to face the droid.

"No sir," the droid shook his head, "more important."

Dooku's pupils shrunk and his brows tightened as he hastened out of the bridge, "Move the ship away from the battle. I want a clear signal, understood?"

"Yes sir, right a-" The droid fidgeted when the count disappeared behind the blast doors.

The cold corridors were a narrow jungle of misplaced wires and pipes pouring out of the wall platings and on to the walkway. The mist of the steam shrouded his clanking feet against the ventilated floors with the sound of exploding gas and the chime of pumps and clocks.

The eerie behemoth was a network of these jungles- matching the darklord's steel heart in its ferocity and power.

At last a doorway to the side slid open and he slipped into it to meet a large blue hologram.

"Yes, my lord." Dooku bowed.

The towering man beneath the hood scowled, his croaky voice achoed in the dark chamber, "You have failed me, count."

Dooku's eyes slanted as he stared up at the Sithlord. He feared Sidious, but he respected him as well. And to hear those words meant heartbreak of the gravest consequences.

"Can you not sense it?" Sidious spat.

Dooku lowered his gaze, "I...at the time they reported their ship had crashed on Serenno, master. I was sure they were dead. No one could've survived-"

"They survived, I sensed their presence myself on Coruscant." his words showered like acid on to his apprentice, "Tyranus, you said to me you would deal with the padawan personally. I want her dead."

"But master, surely the war took priority. With so many Jedi left vulnerable I had to-"

Sidious interrupted with a scoff, "I sense that you question the wisdom behind my instruction."

Dooku's heart raced under the weight of his master's aggravation, "Of course not, my lord."

"Need I remind you that Skywalker and his wife take precedence as long as they still serve the Jedi Order?"

"I understand, master."

He lied. Because he actually didn't understand at all. Long has he contemplated the value of that boy. He understood that he was a war hero and admired by many, but that didn't necessarily make him any more special in the eyes of the Jedi Order. So why then must he be made a priority over the other Jedi?

And then there was the matter of his wife. Indeed, that was quite a development when he first heard about it. The comedy of the Jedi Council and its double standards could not have been parodied in a truer way.

"Time is of the essence." Sidious's gaze shifted contemplatively.

When he got the report that their bodies were not found Dooku ordered an immediate search of the vicinity. But alas they escaped, and furthermore, they did so with an item of great interest.

"My lord, I also received a report regarding the artifact I discovered on Korriban . It was stolen by Skywalker from my fortress."

"Is that so?" Sidious' eyes penetrated from beneath his hood, wide and harsh, "Good."

Dooku straightened, "Do you wish me to retrieve it?"

"Leave that matter to me." Sidious smirked, once again a new door reveals itself to him, calculations with factors he can control, "In the meantime, keep track of Skywalker. Make sure you keep him distracted for as long you feel necessary. Kill the padawan if the opportunity arises."

Dooku bowed, "As you wish, my master."

"I trust your feelings on this one, Tyranus." he tightly scowled beneath the hood, "Do not fail me again."

* * *

**_Day 4;Coruscant, The Coruscant System, The Core Worlds_**

"There you are!" dead leaves crunched beneath Anakin's boots as he walked beneath the arched trees towering over the footpaths in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Ahsoka was cross legged on her favorite pedestal over a small pond, surrounded by a couple of pedestals, little creatures sat on leaves and swamp plants creeping from beneath the water's surface. She glanced up to see him standing a few feet away from her.

"I was hoping master Yoda was going to show up," She smirked, "not you."

"Oh well then I see I'm not needed here," he rolled his eyes and turned to walk away, "I guess I can always find more interesting things to talk about with Obi Wan."

"I think we both know that's not true." she said bemusedly.

Anakin laughed and looked back at her, "You know me all too well."

She stood up on the small stone she sat on and then with practiced agility hopped on to the grass beside him, "So, what did you want me for?"

"I had some free time. Thought I'd come to see you."

She put her hands on her hips and challenged his gaze with scolding eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"What's the real reason you wanted to see me?" she crossed her arms. There was no escaping that scowl, Anakin realized. But, he couldn't blame her. Since their marriage they haven't really had time to bond. In fact, they haven't spoken properly at all for an even longer time.

"Okay, I wanted you to know that we might be leaving tomorrow." he said.

"So?" She shrugged.

He stammered, "That's it."

She turned to face the pond.

"Is something wrong?" He frowned curiously.

"Nothing is wrong. Just go do whatever it is you wanted to with Obi Wan." she said with bitterness in her voice.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Anakin stepped in closer to her but stopped short when she turned around and snapped, "Will you give up lying to yourself already?"

The question hit him like a slap.

"Admit it." She carried on, "You didn't really want to marry me, did you?"

He couldn't speak.

"_Did you_?"

In his shock he wasn't sure whether it was true or not. And when he looked into her soaking eyes he realized she had probably been putting more thought into their relationship than he ever has.

"You married me because you had to." her voice quivered with rage, "In your mind you still have that stupid senator stuck in there. But with me all you cared about was stopping that vision from happening. You and the whole council are just using me to serve your Jedi _reformation_!"

"That's not true." he muttered.

"Isn't it?" she countered, but what followed was silence. At least long enough till she caught her breath.

"Ahsoka, I do care about you." he explained.

"But not the way I do for you." she said, her lungs shook to fight the tears, "Cody...today he said something...I couldn't imagine..."

Anakin wrapped her slowly in his arms, calming her. She soaked his shirt with her tears and tucked into him, "If I ever lost you the way he lost Rex... I can't think like that Anakin- I can't imagine being without you. I love you so much! But...you never show me that. You never let me love you the way I want to."

Those same words ached at him before from a familiar love that was lost to him. A woman who sold everything he offered to her...for solidarity, and the popularity of her people. And now here he is with that same offer given to him this time. The heart of his hurting admirer- a girl he devoted himself to for the sake of saving an ideal, where his devotion dwelled as well.

But were they really on common ground about their love? Or was there more to this than he first presumed?

Could it be that the two devotions will have to part ways one day? Is he going to have to make a choice between her and the Jedi Order?

"Ahsoka," He sighed then pulled away from the hug and looked her in the eyes, "No one ever said our trial was going to be easy. But I promise you, I'll do whatever it takes for our marriage to last."

She wiped her face and scoffed with a bitter scowl, "And when the Jedi are safe and we pass this trial- what then, Anakin? What happens to us when this is all over? I never did this for the Jedi! I wanted to be with you. Just you. Did you ever even consider me?"

He wasn't sure if she was waiting for an answer or if she just needed him to listen and think about her questions, but he knew what he saw in her eyes and hated being at the receiving end of that glare. It was new to him, he noticed. In all the years they've been together she never gave him this look- a blend between hatred and compassion. But not the type of hate that was absolute. No, it was the type of hate that told you that someone expected something from you but you decided they were not worth having it- that you'd prefer to selfishly ignore them and leave them waiting on you till they get tired of you and hate you for it.

But the compassion was there too- the type that would stop someone short of giving up on you because they trusted their love and would wait to the end of their days for you to give them your love as well. Because that was all they were waiting for all along.

That was the look she was giving him. That was what he saw in her.

"Ahsoka, I..." he stuttered.

Her lips tightened and the words couldn't come through. She pushed herself out of his arms and marched off behind the trees.

For once, Anakin realized, their relationship was strained because of this war and not flourishing as he always believed.

* * *

Mace Windu walked alongside Obi Wan across the balcony. The sun had practically set but the sky still glowed a glorious, bright red. "Yoda agreed," He said, "you're all to search for these beacons and find out whatever you can about the ones who built them."

Obi Wan crossed his arms and faced him, "Are you certain this is the wisest decision in this time? We could be far more helpful defending Duro and Commenor."

"This decision didn't come from Yoda," his lips twitched, "It came from the chancellor."

Kenobi's eyes widened, "What interests does he have in finding them?"

"I'm not sure," Windu grimaced then they carried on walking, "I advise you take caution. If what Anakin said is true and the Sith do get involved then chances are the Darkside is at play here."

"I understand." Obi Wan's comlink chirped and he activated it to reveal the holographic image of Commander Cody. "Sir, we've interrogated the prisoner but she has so far revealed no new information. In fact, she has said nothing at all. I doubt she really knows anything."

"Very good, Commander." Obi Wan nodded, "Let her rest, we'll be taking her with us tomorrow."

"Where sir?"

"We've been assigned a new mission. I'll fill you in on the details later."

Cody saluted by tapping his boots then his image faded. When Obi Wan turned he found Windu had walked over to the edge of the balcony and leaned against it, staring out to the horizon. Obi Wan joined him.

"The people are nervous." Windu said.

Obi Wan nodded. He could feel it as well. It used to be easy to expand ones reach in the Force and allow yourself to hear the thoughts and feel the emotions of all the living things around you. But that was before the war, before the galaxy became so wounded.

Windu sighed, "Do you trust me, Obi Wan?"

He frowned curiously at him, "Of course."

"Then you know I never knew fear before all this." he shook his head slowly, his powerful eyes were still locked on the buildings and speeder traffic, "I never thought we'd see days like this."

"I don't think even Yoda thought we'd see days like this."

A sadness crept itself over Windu's features, his grimace became tight and weary, "Yoda's grown old, Obi Wan. Old and attached."

Obi Wan's attention jumped, "Attached?"

Windu nodded, "He can't seem to let go of the fact Anakin is the Chosen One. All his fears are now centered on him. You must've noticed it."

"I..." Obi Wan trailed off.

"Surprised?" Windu looked at him.

"How do you know this?"

"His nightmares." Windu sighed, "He's been having them for some time now."

Obi Wan was speechless. Yoda always seemed infallible. For hunderds of years that great grandfather of every Jedi Knight known today taught discipline and commitment. Just the sight of him would humble a man, and Yoda would instantly become the very symbol of knowledge and wisdom in his mind's eye. Entire planetary systems hailed his heroics and strength, and awed at his teachings. How could it have come to this? Windu doesn't lie. He never lies. He knows Yoda more than anyone because of all the time they spent in meditation together- particularly in recent years. So if he said it then it must be true... and such a mortifying truth it is. If news of this disease spreads it would cripple the Order. It would demolish the pillars of their faith. And in all honesty, it has already shaken his.

Windu straightened, "Like I said, Kenobi. I never knew fear before all this."

He turned and walked away, "May the Force be with you. It's already left this place a long time ago." He said.

A moment later Obi Wan huddled under the balcony wall and wrapped his robes around him. Fear. It embraced him no matter how hard he fought it away with his thoughts. It seemed as though the very walls of the Temple were collapsing. Fear. So cold and hollow yet like being touched by fire it kept him alert and insecure. Fear. It most certainly is a weapon of the Darkside. He was crippled now. But Anakin....

No, Anakin still doesn't know. He can't know. He must never know. It would break him if he did. And that is why he is their only hope- he isn't broken. He's strong willed, passionate and young.

And so for him Obi Wan will be strong as well. Anakin needs him to be his teacher again- to protect him, even if he doesn't know it.

He _will _protect him.

* * *

Under the night sky Cody stood in full gear before a platoon of clone troopers dispersed across the landing zone. Spotlights illuminated the area, their beams reflected off the clones' plating armor. Their blue color markings indicated they belonged to the 501st legion- Anakin Skywalker's legion.

Anakin himself hopped off a gunship which had just brought him here and walked over to meet them, his black robes flowing as he moved, "Good evening, Commander."

"Sir," Cody saluted, "General Kenobi just informed me..."

"I know, I know" Anakin motioned with his hand, "He told me as well."

"Very good, I've prepared _The Twilight _for immediate take off."

Anakin frowned, "What?"

"The general said _The Resolute_ is to stay here. This mission is covert and the cruiser is...well, it's too big."

Anakin sighed, "Alright then, let's go."

"One other thing, General." Cody gestured for a clone to come forward. His walk was heavy, making him seem more robust than the others. His helmet was scarred all over; the blue markings on it was nothing but a messy blot all over its face. In fact, his platings were all marked in the same clumsy manner.

"Sir." His voice was zombie-like. It gave Anakin chills.

"Meet your general, Captain" Cody said but the trooper just stared at him.

"Oh, you found one at last." Anakin nodded cheerfully then looked at the trooper, "Captain."

He extended a hand to shake but the trooper turned his visor towards him slowly and only nodded, with the same cold voice, "General."

Anakin lowered his hand and smiled awkwardly, "I look forward to working with you."

"Right." The trooper turned around and walked off.

Cody watched him until Anakin frowned, "Who was that?"

"Captain Clev, sir." he replied, "I'm not sure where he was stationed before here, but the garrison said he had the most experience among all their transfers."

Anakin watched Clev cautiously as he rested on a crate and pulled out his vibroblade, twirling it with the point against his finger. It seemed many of the clone troopers were just as edgy around him as he was. He was no regular clone, that was for certain.

"Let's get moving then, shall we?" Anakin muttered after finally taking his eyes off Clev.

* * *

_The Twilight _was no beautiful thing. Big, powerful, fast, but not a pretty ship. She sat in the hangar bay of _The Resolute_, surrounded by cargo crates, cranes and mechanic transports.

Anakin, accompanied by Commander Cody, Captain Clev and their blue skinned prisoner found Obi Wan standing in front of her, "I hope she's as good as you say she is."

"She'll do fine," Anakin smirked as he joined him beside the supplies aligned in front of the ship, "In the time she's been here they've given her all kinds of upgrades."

Obi Wan quirked a brow, "Really? Like what?"

"Like..." he stammered, "a refresher."

"A refresher?" Obi Wan nodded approvingly, "Wow, _that is _good!"

Suddenly Anakin's gaze shifted to the side where he spotted Ahsoka walking over to them, Artoo rolling closely by her side. She stopped next to Obi Wan, who turned to her, "Good to see you, Ahsoka."

She nodded and shot a cold glare at Anakin.

"So," Anakin escaped her gaze then gestured for Obi Wan towards Clev with an extended arm, "Meet our new captain!"

The clone stared through his visor at Kenobi, "Sir."

"Uh, Anakin?" Obi Wan backed away with a quirked brow, instantly feeling a disturbance in the clone's presence. But Anakin played along for the trooper's sake and winked back.

"Allow me to show the crew on board," He said,"Hows'about you get some of those supplies on board?"

"Right."

Anakin gestured for them to board as soon as a grimacing Obi Wan wondered off. Then as they made their way up the boarding ramp he intercepted Ahsoka, earning a blank stare from her.

"I need to talk to you." He said but she frowned and gave him her cheek.

He then put a hand on her shoulder, "I thought about everything you said to me and I realized, maybe I should've been more sensitive about how you felt about me."

"What do you mean?" She slowly returned his gaze then he put his hand under his robe and lifted out a flat shining blue diamond-shaped crystal about the size of his palm, "Remember this?

"Yeah, I gave it to you." she said.

"You did. You gave it to me because you trusted me."

Her sparkling blue eyes were fixated on his brown pupils. He tightened the crystal in his hands and held it closer to her, "Ahsoka, I would give my life away to protect this. Do you know why?"

She said nothing, but listened intently.

"Because I know you love me. Because I know you care, and blast it Ahsoka, I would rather die than know you would no longer share those feelings for me anymore."

He held her by the head and kissed her intimately on the lips. Holding it there he inhaled the surge of Force energy that emanated from their combined Force aura. They were engulfed by it- sending their blood racing and their minds rushing. Ahsoka had kissed him before at their wedding- but it felt nothing like this. At last he pulled away. The moment had passed quickly, but he realized it felt far longer than that.

She smiled at him, "So when exactly did your senses finally kick in, Sky Guy?"

He returned the smile and wrapped her around one arm, "When I finally realized I spend far too much time with Obi Wan."

She chuckled as they both boarded the ship. Obi Wan was right behind them.

"I heard that." He said.

* * *

**_Trivia:_**

_1. It was Darth Sidious who was behind Padme Amidala's divorce to Anakin. He had manipulated her in his disguise as Palpatine to announce it in front of the people of Naboo.  
_

_2. The Twilight was critically damaged after the incident on Toledo. It's been years since then and in that time the Twilight was modified as it was rebuilt...again. Now it can accommodate a larger crew.  
_

_3. The blue crystal was a gift from Ahsoka to Anakin. She was given this crystal by her people before she left her homeplanet to train in the Jedi Temple. The tradition dates back to ancient times when space travel was first introduced to the Togruta and it would be passed on to those they married outside of their society as a gesture of peace from their people. Plo Koon allowed her to keep it._

_A.N._

_I am suffering a temporary writer's block. But not to worry, the chapters will keep coming as I am well ahead._

_Also, I've now got a couple of more upcoming works planned for our heroes. I am particularly excited about them!_

_Anyways, thanks to the following for their kind input and touching reviews:_

_cHr0n0sPh3r3 - don't worry about it man, you're still one of my favorite readers; general-joseph-dickson - Right you are!; ProofThatThisIsReal- I'm glad you think so. And I do.; newfoundspartan - all will be answered soon!; Major Mike Powell III - Yes sir, right away sir!; The Once And Future Thing- Your review highlighted my week!; Darth Mii - your curiosity will be paid off soon; Alexii - Very keen eye there. Can't answer that question, I'm afraid!; Best Buddy Dog - That's very flattering of you, man. I hope I can keep it up this way!  
_


	6. Our Shrouded Memories

_A.N._

_Fixed minor errors in previous chapters._

_1. A line for Dooku's dialogue with Sidious was added._

_2. A mention of Ahsoka's lightsaber was removed._

_That is all. Enjoy the rest of the story._

* * *

**Chapter6 - Our Shrouded Memories  
**

_**Day 6; En Route, Hyperspace**_

There was something about traveling into the deep unknown regions of space that always bothered Obi Wan. He understood that with the war on they had to pursue their foes and put their efforts to a stop, but still...

Who in their right mind would think of going to these places? He didn't even know most of them existed!

And the worst part was always the journey. Surrounded by the durasteel walls for long hours- sometimes days- it was a wonder how anyone could get used to them. He never did. What always amused him though was the different people they always managed to drag along for these rides. And this time they have new company!

After brewing up a cup of tea he decided to go bother the prisoner; surely she could do with a bit of conversation by now. He knows he could.

Stepping into the cargo hold he found her huddled under the shadow of stacked crates. In the Force she reeked of fear, disappointment and self-loathing.

"Comfortable?" Obi Wan teased and sipped his cup.

She turned to his voice with a hostile frown. Her red eyes added to her intimidating act. But he's seen scarier things in the past- she was going to have to try harder than that. He walked over and took another sip.

"What do you want from me?" She said and turned her gaze away from him.

"Nothing really." He replied then sat beside her, "I just thought I might enjoy a little chat with our prisoner of war. Tea?"

"You might as well talk to that disturbed clone you brought along. You won't get much out of me."

Obi Wan put the cup down gently and crossed his legs while nodding, "Is there a reason you don't like talking much?"

She said nothing. He could feel her withdrawing into herself, trying to suppress her deep secrets from being voiced- from even surfacing to her thoughts. But there was a way to bring these thoughts to the surface. The trick was to hit the right buttons, and those buttons can only be hit with words.

Words are powerful tools. You could destroy a man with them or you could save his life. And sometimes, you could save someone from themselves- or lose them entirely.

He groaned thoughtfully, "Is it because I'm a Jedi?"

He felt her heart jump. He knew then that he hit the right button. He could feel her breathing pattern change and a boiling rage growing in strength, swelling in her chest. She squinted her eyes and hissed, "Yes."

Yet again, the reputation of every Jedi has become the scourge of this individual's life. There was a time when Obi Wan would've pitied every lost soul who misunderstood the Jedi cause and put in every effort to fix that misunderstanding. But that hasn't been the case since the start of this war- now it's become a part of everyday life. And what frightened him the most, is that it seems a lot of the time those misunderstandings are not misplaced, and Jedi have actually started to accept them...and live up to them.

"I see." he muttered and sipped the last of his tea.

When he got up she watched him leave and spoke just before he stepped through the door.

"Don't expect me to ever forgive what you have done to my people. I'm a Separatist- I'll die a Separatist."

There was pain in her voice, Obi Wan could hear it. Like a child's suffocating scream beneath the smokes of her burning home and the collapsing dreams of a life she never lived- it poured into the Force.

"I am sorry." He said and lowered his head without turning around, "We all are."

Then he disappeared through the door.

* * *

The sparkling green crystal fit cosily in its steel compartment, shining gloriously as Ahsoka placed the necessary cover over it, concentrating the crystal's glow through a focused lens on top of that cover. Using a small hydrospanner, she sealed the two parts together and enclosed the crystal in a metal shell.

Sparks emitted as the operation continued.

"How goes your new lightsaber?" Anakin smirked as he interrupted her concentration.

She let out a deep breath as she leaned away from the table, "It's going."

She was sat over the workbench for what seemed like an hour now and the parts to her weapon were still scattered all over the top. She was so concentrated on her work that he stood watching her through most of it and she hadn't even noticed.

She only ever lost two lightsabers in the war, and she quite clearly was still not too comfortable in building these things. They were complicated to put together, no doubt, and required a lot of patience!

After stretching her arms she turned to face him with a smile, "How goes our trip?"

He walked over to her, "It's going."

Anakin picked up the two compartments that now contained the crystal to study it, rather skeptically. She shrugged and wore a sheepish smile, "I didn't get too far, I know."

"I can see that." His eyes narrowed on it, "But judging by the glow in the lens, you've got a very good crystal in there. Where did you find it?"

"Remember that mission on Firro?" She explained as he lowered it to listen, "When you asked me to take out the droid tunnels in the mountains while you recklessly- and might I add, _pointlessly_ distracted the droid ambush?"

He frowned, "I think so."

"Yeah, it was in there." She said and picked up the the hilt's casing. Anakin's eyes shifted between her and the crystal, trying to recall the incident.

The battle was indeed rigorous in its conditions, from what he remembered. And he knows she was rather perturbed by the events she witnessed in those tunnels, which is why he's so surprised by the careless description she was giving him now. He never actually got the full story from her, it was only about a year ago. And he certainly doesn't remember anything about a crystal.

She's hiding something.

"Interesting." He put the piece down as she glanced at it from the corner of her eye and toyed with the casing in her hands. Anakin took confident strides out of the workshop quarter, he was certain that she knew as well as he did that sometime soon they will both need to discuss Firro again.

* * *

**_Day 7; Unkown, Somewhere in the Corporate Sector_**

_The Twilight_ dropped out of hyperspace to discover an immense mist shrouded planet. Barren and black; its sun was small and hidden on the far side, shadowing it further from _The Twilight's_ view.

"What is this place?" Ahsoka asked as she stood behind Anakin's piloting seat with her hands on his shoulders. Cody shrugged in the navigation seat.

She could feel a hive of life bustling somewhere close, but not on the planet...above it. There was a lot of ship traffic here- a lot of life and excitement. People from all over the galaxy were gathering here. But then she sensed something else, another Force presence. An old one.

She closed her eyes and sought it further, sinking her reach ever deeper until she felt the surface of the planet- barren, ruined, and...tragic?

There was something tragic about this place.

She opened her eyes, "Something happened here."

Anakin turned his head around curiously, "You know, I've noticed your perception skills are getting better every time, Snips."

She continued, her voice sinking to a whisper, "Something sad happened on that planet."

"I'm sure a lot has happened on that planet," Cody said with a wry smirk, "look at how busy it looks."

"No," She lowered her head thoughtfully and frowned, "Not recently. A long time ago. I can feel it. It was a big event...and very tragic."

"Look." Anakin gestured ahead of them, where it became clear that a large glistening commercial station was orbiting the planet. The bright, flashing lights sparkling like a glorious set of stars over the blackness of the planet.

The closer they got the clearer its structure became. It was made up of a vertical needle-like shape and a disc around its center, hundreds of spires erected from the disc and were attached to the needle by protruding bridges.

"That's a big station!" Ahsoka gasped, and indeed by the time they could make out hangars the facility looked...enormous.

And soon _The Twilight_ was enveloped in what must be the largest hangar bay she has ever seen. It landed on its brightly illuminated and crowded floor, and Anakin's eyes studied every corner of the view port, "I've never heard of this place before."

"Mytus Seven." Cody read off the navigation chart, "Orbiting the star, Mytus. It's supposed to be lifeless."

Obi Wan walked through the cockpit door, "Look lively everyone. Whose going with me?"

Ahsoka wrapped herself with a white poncho and scoffed, "I'm not staying on this ship a minute longer."

"That's one." He smiled.

"I'll go too." Anakin stood out of his cockpit and straightened his Jedi tunic as he smirked at Ahsoka and patted her on the head, "Not leaving you out of my sight."

Cody turned in his navigation seat and nodded at them, "I'll stay to keep an eye on the prisoner."

Anakin grimaced and pointed a finger at him, "Uh yeah, and let's keep the captain with you for now."

Cody offered a curious frown, "As you wish, sir."

* * *

The docking bay was incredibly big inside, more so than it appears in space. And it was certainly just as cold. Its ceiling as high as the towers of Coruscant and its length stretching to horizons unseen. The prospect of getting lost in this place was almost overwhelming to Ahsoka.

"How come we've never heard of this place?" She awed, "_It's_ _huge!_".

Anakin could only shake his head and shrug. He always had something to say about the places they visited, but it became apparent that even the great Skywalker was caught off guard here.

"This must be an old station if it grew to such a monstrous size." He muttered.

Obi Wan looked at them, "I can see finding the beacon here is going to be quite a feat."

"Thanks for the encouragement, master." Anakin threw him a sarcastic smile, "Very much appreciated."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and turned her attention towards a particular tower that caught her attention. There was a familiar Force presence up there. "Let's check this one." she said and before anyone could argue she moved towards it.

Anakin and Obi Wan exchanged glances then followed her.

An elevator carried them up and led them through a door to what appeared to be a busy cantina. Neon lights and refreshment kiosks decorated the low ceilinged room and the sound of music and excited customers flooded their ears. The music was especially entrancing, encouraging people's attention to focus on the large screens placed throughout the room, which were broadcasting races from the surface of the planet.

Anakin's face brightened, "It's a podracing center!"

Ahsoka groaned and sunk her face into her palm, "Oh no."

"Great." Obi Wan grimaced, "Now we're stuck here."

"Oh come on, you two." He smiled and nudged Obi Wan, "Show a little enthusiasm."

In the spirit of things, Ahsoka realized that perhaps Anakin was right. If there were people here then there must be information. And where information lay there's always a solution to your problem, or at least she hoped there was.

"I'm going to ask someone." She walked over to the closest bar, squeezing between people and raised her gloved auburn hand with a wave towards a character she hoped was the bartender.

As it turned out, he was a Sullustan- old and extra wrinkly, his voice dull and deep. He nodded an acknowledgement then leaned over the top. Ahsoka cringed when he spoke, "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, umm...we're looking for an ancient artifact?" She explained and tried to ignore his beady black eyes staring right at her, or through her...she wasn't sure.

"It's actually like a beacon." She went on, wincing as he pulled his face in closer to her, "Except, it's not really a beacon it's more of a...computer thingy?"

After a moment passed he didn't reply, she realized he didn't even blink, and the awkwardness made her grimacing face become so tight that her teeth showed. He probably died on the spot for all she knew!

She turned away at last and after squeezing through the crowd to Anakin and shaking away the chills, she threw her arms out in protest, "Never again!"

He frowned, "What?"

"Sullustans." She let out a deep breath, "Never again."

"Still with the Sullustans?" He frowned at her, "Ahsoka, they're flesh and blood just like you and me. How many times do I have to tell you-"

"I'm not a _speciest_, okay?" She snapped then slumped her shoulders, "I just...I don't know, I can't... It must be a phobia."

Anakin shook his head, "Speciest."

She had to admit, her dislike for Sullustans is rather misplaced, but there was something about them that always made her feel uncomfortable. She can't say it's the eyes because Rodians have big eyes and she's perfectly fine with Rodians- even though they're scaly, but that's another matter. It could be the wrinkly cheeks, or maybe it's their big lips...heck, it could just be the combination of it all!

She cringed again and shrugged the image out of her head, then looked around to change the subject, "Where's Obi Wan?"

"Anything?" Obi Wan's voice made them jump and turn to find him behind them with a packet full of pop bites and a drink that looked like- was that blue milk?

Ahsoka grunted with frustration, "Master!"

"Now you see what I had to put up with." Anakin rolled his eyes.

There was a time when she thought Anakin used to embarrass her on occasion, whether by making stupid decisions or goofing around. But now, seeing the sort of antics Obi Wan was already pulling off, she's finding herself wishing she never knew him in the first place.

Suddenly her Force senses tingled towards a direction just behind her. Turning around she found a group of security guards escorting a cloaked man dressed completely in robes.

"Look over there!" She pointed.

Anakin turned, but Obi Wan was too busy drinking from his cup to even notice- or probably care.

"Let's go, come on." She chased and Anakin followed after her.

"Ahsoka, stop!" he yelled.

Meanwhile, Obi Wan moved in patient stride with a mouthful of pop bites.

Anakin could barely keep up with her fast pace. She always took advantage of her thinner and more agile shape, it made it easier for her to navigate through busy or narrow paths.

"Where are you taking us?" Anakin called, but his answer came when she finally stopped in front of a small roofed apartment under the ceiling of the tower's floor. A humble looking place, practically hidden on the side, away from the public eye. A door at the corner had a small sign beside it reading 'Security'.

"Who are you after?" Anakin asked and stood beside her.

She stared at the door and spoke softly, "I don't know."

Ahsoka wondered through it with Anakin close behind. Inside everything was brightly lit with an officer behind a desk and a number of cages aligned on either side of the room beside him. The same crowd of security men she saw earlier threw the robed man into the cage furthest down the room and locked him inside. He rubbed his cloaked head after banging it against the cage and muttered in an accent common to the Corellian and neighboring systems, "Yeah, thanks for that guys. I really appreciate the hospitality."

She instantly recognized his voice.

It wasn't too long ago when she sought Anakin on Tatooine after he escaped Coruscant. Her hunt for him took her to an abandoned fortress city, ancient as its name- Anchorhed.

There she bumped into a scruffy looking man on the run. Apparently he had upset the local Jawas enough to send them into a fury to chase after him, and unfortunately she got caught up in the pursuit as well.

After surviving the ordeal and being left without a way off the planet- thanks to the Jawas destroying Master Windu's ship which she had stolen- she discovered that Anakin had actually encountered him earlier and traded with him a ship for a speeder bike.

And so her hunt for Anakin continued to the Lars homestead- except...the man had called it the Skywalker homestead, which to this day had remained a mystery to her. In fact, a lot about him remained mysterious. Where was he from? What was he doing on Tatooine? Because he obviously wasn't from there.

His name finally kicked in and slipped through her tongue, "Kyp?"

She ran past the guards who were now marching towards the exit and stopped in front of his cage, "Kyp is that you?"

Anakin frowned, "Kyp? Whose Kyp?"

The officer at the desk scoffed at Anakin, "This man is charged for murder. If you know him then I suggest you give him some last words before he gets executed tomorrow."

Ahsoka's eyes widened and shifted her gaze back inside the cage where the man removed his hood to reveal his features. His skin was tanned, his hair yellow and frizzy and he had big ears and a small nose.

"Kyp it's you!" Her face brightened.

He squinted at her with his green eyes and frowned, "Who...?Wha-? Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me?" She gestured to herself excitedly, "Ahsoka. From Tatooine?"

He blinked and after a moment his eyes widened, "Oh! Yeah, you're that girl who nearly killed me."

Her face went blank, "Yeah...well, you're welcome, except it's a shame I also happened to save your life."

"Really?" He stroked his chin, "That's not how I remember it. I'm pretty sure it was my ship that got us out of there."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Anakin stepped in beside her, "When was this?"

Ahsoka sighed, "It's a long story."

Kyp stood and looked at Anakin's face, "Hey now, I _definitely_ remember you."

He stared back at him, "Me?"

"Mmm-hm." The man nodded and licked his lips.

Ahsoka stood up and exchanged looks between them, "If it wasn't for his help I wouldn't have found you and saved your life, Anakin. We owe him."

"What?" He snapped and Ahsoka scowled at him.

"It's only fair!"

Kyp nodded, "She's right, you know."

"Ahsoka," He sighed, "The man is being charged for murder."

"I don't believe he did it." she looked at Kyp, "Did you?"

Kyp didn't talk. And when she stared into his eyes she saw...disappointment? She could feel betrayal. But there was no malice. There was no anger or hate. There wasn't even any guilt, but something was hidden, shrouded- almost like a drawn curtain. It was impenetrable, even to her well attuned senses.

"Kyp?" she whispered and he sat down crossing his legs, sighing as he did so.

"You can't help me, Ahsoka." he said.

"Why not?" she crouched to his level. Desperately looking for any hint she could find on him to indicate innocence.

"There, he admitted it. See?" Anakin explained.

"He didn't admit anything, Anakin." she argued.

"Snips, we don't have time for this." he leaned over her, "We came here to find that beacon not investigate a murder."

Typical of him, he hated to get dragged into things that interrupted the mission. It bugged her at times- in fact, it bugged her all the time. He forgets the Jedi mandate because the mission always got in the way. If only he- like the rest of the Jedi- would put this stupid war aside and help those who needed it right under their noses!

"And how do we know the ancient artifact even exists on this station?" She asked.

"Ancient artifact?" Kyp raised his head, "There's plenty of those on the surface."

"You know where we can find them?" Anakin asked.

"Oh yeah." He nodded, "But there's no way you'll be allowed down there. Well, not without authorization. And I happen to be someone who can help you with that!"

"How?"

"Well, I endorsed my racer." He smirked, "Except she happens to be the person I killed... or, so to speak."

Anakin's shoulders sagged when he saw the bright smile on Ahsoka's face, "Great."

* * *

Commander Cody was a man of great discipline and unmatched combat experience.

You could put him on any field, on any planet, in any environment and he wouldn't flinch- even under the heaviest fires of battle. He could read a fellow clone's behavior like a book from a mile away and be able to tell you that soldier's strengths and weaknesses, his victories and his losses...or even, how dangerously disturbed he was.

And judging by his observations of Clev, Cody knew all too well that something wasn't right with him. But what was it exactly? He didn't know.

And he was determined to know.

"At ease, trooper." Cody walked into the medical room where Clev sat relaxed on the operating bed- not bothered to even stand at attention when Cody stepped in, or take off his helmet. Or even look at him.

In his hands he held a cutter- a carving utensil, and twirled it playfully between his fingers.

Cody put his helmet on the medical top and didn't hide his aggravation, "I think we need to talk, Captain."

"Uh-huh?" Was all he managed, but his gaze was still focused on the cutter.

The arrogance! Cody's eyes widened with anger. He's never seen, or heard, of such misconduct; such ill discipline. He was on the verge of barking at the trooper when Clev held the cutter tightly and thrust it straight on to the leather of the bed with fierce aggression.

The commander was lost for words.

Clev then slowly slid off the bed and raised his gaze up to look straight at Cody through his visor; his voice was as chilling as the sound of a hungry Dagobahn lizard and the words slipped out like venom, "You wanted to talk? Let's talk."

Cody straightened and fixed his frown, "I don't like your attitude, soldier."

"So you don't like my attitude, huh?" He lifted his chin and pulled his face closer to Cody's; his ice cold voice was barely a whisper, "How about I put a burn hole in that sour face of yours, would that make things better, _Jedi pet_?"

It took every fibre of Cody's resolve to withhold turning this into an ugly mess, but his voice did not hide serious agitation, "What's wrong with you?"

The clone didn't respond, rather his visor remained fixated on Cody.

He never stared through the helmet of a soldier without being able to decipher their emotions or at least know what they needed. But this one puzzled him; and that certainly indicated danger- not just for him, but for the entire crew of this ship.

Clev sidestepped and walked out the room, leaving Cody to stare at the cutter jammed in the operating bed and ponder on this most troubling encounter.

There was no room left for doubt, this clone was not just dangerously disturbed...he was a threat. But he couldn't help but wonder, why?

* * *

**_Trivia:_**

_1. Mytus Seven was originally Umgul and was so for a long time, until I stumbled on the Mytus system which perfectly fit the environment I was going for. I fell in love with it and made a lot of changes to what I had planned.  
_

_2. This system would later become the location of the Corporate Sector Authority after the rise of the Empire.  
_

_3. Kyp made an appearance in Council of Love. He's my own original character and left a lot of questions unanswered so that you can learn more about him in this story._

_4. Pop bites; Star Wars for pop corn. Not Expanded Universe, I just made it up. As well as Ahsoka's fear of Sullustans!  
_

_A.N._

_Thanks to all the following for their wonderful reviews: Alexii - that really meant a lot coming from you, thank you; newfoundspartan - never played Halo, but I'm guessing that's a good thing!; ProofThatThisIsReal - thank you so much for pointing that error out!; general-joseph-dickson - jealous Ahsoka is always hilarious; Mo Angel - something is off with Clev, you'll see; cHr0n0sPh3r3 - you like action? Wait for the next chapter!; The Once And Future Thing - I love my fans, and the occasional fluff!; Major Mike Powell III - so glad you enjoyed the Obi and Windu convo!; DarthMii - Can't answer your question. Sorry! _


	7. Blackmail

_A.N._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 7- Blackmail  
**

**_Day 6;The Mytus System, Mytus VII Orbital Station_**

Despite only being here for under an hour, Obi Wan was already beginning to feel uncomfortable on Mytus Station. It was without a doubt a smuggling hive and he could already sense that a very powerful criminal organization must be running things around here.

Outside the security office, Obi Wan stood facing his students and stroked his beard, "So let me get this straight. This Kyp, a friend of yours from Tatooine, charged for the murder of his Miraluka racer, offered to help us find the beacon on the surface of Mytus Seven, on the sole condition that we bail him out of prison?"

Ahsoka nodded, "Pretty much!"

"This won't work." Anakin whined, "Even if we do manage to bail him out of there, he's still not going to be able to give us authorization as long as security is after him."

Typically, this is how they always behaved when they got in these messes, when they simply couldn't agree on anything- just run to Obi Wan!

It was a reassuring thought, he admitted. It meant they still needed him...it meant he was still a part of Anakin's life, and words could not describe how comforting that notion was to him, as a teacher and in some sense, a father.

"Easy then." He said, "We'll have to prove he's innocent."

A toothy smile crept itself on Ahsoka's face, "Yes."

"But we don't even know if he's innocent." Anakin argued.

"That doesn't matter." Obi Wan put a hand on his shoulder, "We'll have to sell his innocence anyway. No one else is going to help us."

Ahsoka gave Anakin a scorning smirk as he tightened his lips. "See? Sometimes he _is_ a better master than you!"

"Indeed." Obi Wan crossed his arms with pride.

Anakin sighed, "No ancient artifact is worth this."

* * *

The smell of oil and fuel punished Ahsoka's nostrils- she could hardly breathe. And the noise of electrical sparks and banging metal pounded her ears, making it difficult to speak without raising her voice.

"Okay," She led Obi Wan and Anakin into the pod racing pits and spoke through tortured vocal chords, "Kyp said he had a friend called Trint who worked as the navigator. He's sure he will vouch for him."

Ahsoka's seen many hangar bays in her life time. Immense places the Republic Army constructed for the sole purpose of building and maintaining the most modern vehicles and weaponry the galaxy has ever seen. But never has she come across a place quite like this!

It was a gargantuan durasteel cavern, so wide and deep, its endless horizon was filled with rows and rows of garages occupied with racing machines, spanning the entire floor of this level.

They walked across the wide expanse of artificial ground, passing by mechanics and racers busily going about their business.

"Garage AV-231." Ahsoka mumbled, her eyes scanning the stations surrounding them, "There it is!"

She pointed at one where a beautiful shining black pod racer was sat behind its doorway. A single pilot's seat backed up by two massive rear engines. Its platings were ribboned with yellow and red markings. In green Aurabesh the pod racer was labeled _Elder's Fury_.

"Let's go check it out." Anakin said.

They walked cautiously inside and found a man dressed in a dirty gray mechanic overall, tinkering with the pod racer. His hair was jet black and short, his brown eyes seemed weary when he looked up at them and frowned, "Can I help you?"

"Trint, I presume?" Obi Wan stepped forward, "I'm Obi Wan Kenobi. This is my padawan Ahsoka Tano and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

His face tightened into a confused grimace, "Jedi? You're busy with the war aren't you?"

"Not at the moment apparently." Anakin muttered.

"We're investigating the murder." Obi Wan continued, "Your friend Kyp told us you'd vouch for him."

Trint scoffed, "Kyp said that?"

Ahsoka and Anakin looked at one another as Trint carried on, "Of course he did, it's just like him to say something like that. Listen, Vicky and I had everything worked out if it wasn't for the money she owed him. He was determined not to let us go."

"Vicky?" Ahsoka interrupted, "Was that her name?"

"Vennessicka." He nodded, "We were good friends. Got along really well, actually. Strictly business of course."

"Would Kyp kill her for the money?" Anakin asked.

"Of course he would!" he replied, swinging the hydrospanner as he did so, "Ask security to show you the recordings of the seasonal championship race last year, it should be enough to show you what he's capable of."

Obi Wan's gaze shifted across the room, "Do you mind if we have a look around?"

"Sure," The man stammered, "I don't think you'll find anything. There's no point anyway, the investigators already found him guilty."

"The investigators weren't Jedi." Ahsoka scoffed.

"Right." He rolled his eyes.

Unlike Kyp, Ahsoka felt a cautious fear deep in his mind. But that didn't help her much, he could be innocent and still afraid of being accused of a crime.

As Obi Wan and Anakin stood to the side arguing over the principles of gathering evidence Ahsoka stepped over to a helmet left lying on one of the work desks.

"Was this her helmet?" She asked.

Trint stood beside her and nodded. A sudden flow of sadness emanated from him. She felt it like a powerful river crashing against her body. Something about this object bothered him. She picked it up and held it between both hands, "Her head was small."

She flipped it to look inside and noticed the comlink was still attached inside but he quickly snatched the helmet off of her. "Don't damage it." He said.

Ahsoka blinked at him and he quickly put it back down, "I mean, it's a delicate instrument. Very expensive."

"I'd like to see her quarters." she said.

"This way." He led her to the back of the workshop into a very tight and dirty room. The bed was messy and junk was thrown everywhere.

"She was shot in here." he said, "Security droids scanned this whole place. There was nothing."

"For someone with a lot of prize money she sure stayed in a beat up place." Ahsoka muttered.

"Yeah." Trint laughed dryly.

She rummaged through everything, throwing clothes and all kinds of tools around, even crouching to look under the bed, "Didn't she keep a datapad or a log?"

Trint shrugged, "Not that I know of."

Ahsoka let out an exasperated sigh. In the room her instincts tingled, she knew Trint spoke the truth when he said she died here, she could feel malice. And that was usually linked to violence and murder. But she also felt a conspiracy was at work here. Evil whispers, dark plots...

She shook it off and stood to leave the room. The Force is a great ally when investigating a crime, but Anakin always said that solid evidence is the best lead to work with. She walked back out of the room and into the garage where Anakin and Obi Wan stood arguing beside the pod racer.

"Anakin, every Jedi knows the safest way to collect evidence is by using a Force Magnify Sight!"

"Oh please, Obi Wan." he waved his hand at him smugly then pointed to his nose, "I've sniffed out more crimes than you ever have with a simple whiff of Force Sniff."

This again was one of those moments where Ahsoka wished she never had either of them as Jedi Masters. And also one of those moments she would pretend she never knew them. She could swear they were becoming more ridiculous every time!

She pushed between them trying to hide her embarrassed scowl.

"Come on, let's go." she said and they followed her, leaving Trint shaking his head in ridicule.

* * *

Sat in a shadowed corner of the cantina they entered when they first arrived here, Obi Wan ordered another round of pop bites and Anakin decided to give them a try as well.

Ahsoka on the other hand was busy beside Anakin with a small item in her hand, "This is all I could find."

"It's a comlink." Anakin said as he snatched it while chewing on his food. He studied it curiously, like a child given a new toy.

"I took it out the helmet when he wasn't looking." She smirked then shot a glare at Anakin, "You two on the other hand were too busy arguing to notice."

Anakin swallowed his food and threw a smile towards Obi Wan, "Well..."

"We wouldn't say that." Obi Wan quirked his brow and pulled out a datapad.

She laughed with widening eyes, "Whoa...how did you-?"

Anakin nudged her, "You still have a thing or two to learn about crime investigation, Snips."

"So, let's see what we have so far." Obi Wan said as he began poking through the datapad.

Ahsoka went back to her comlink and played a recording. The static cleared and a feminine voice spoke, "Blast these Sullustans, they always find some way to block me off!"

The sound of engines in the background hinted that she was in the middle of a race.

"Relax sweetheart," a male voice replied, "You know I always find you a way through."

"Ha!" She teased, "With the history you've had as my navigator, Trint?"

Anakin interrupted the recording, "Go further back."

Ahsoka tinkered with the device and it played through static. It was Trint's voice again, "I'm having trouble tracking your routes, Vicky. Get back on the track!"

"Relax Trint, I've done this shortcut before." she said.

"You nearly killed yourself before." His voice was edgy, "You know I don't like it when you do this."

"You're such a baby!"

"Vicky!" He yelled and she laughed.

Ahsoka stopped the recording. "Is it just me or does anyone get the hint that those two must've been close?"

"Keep playing it." Anakin said.

Ahsoka frowned, "But-"

"Play it."

"If you say so..." She sighed then hit the button. The recording continued.

"Am I scaring you?" Vicky's voice sounded teasing.

"You're just having fun with this because I love you."

"No! Of course not!" She chuckled, "Hey, Kyp better not be hearing this."

"He never hears this." Trint scoffed, "He's too busy with his pals in the cantina as usua- watch that gorge!"

Vicky let out an excited squeal as her engines whined. Trint spoke, "I can see you clearly now. I hate you for this."

"You'll forgive me after the victory kiss." She said, "First place here we come!"

Ahsoka stopped it.

"He lied to us." Anakin fumed.

Ahsoka nodded, "There was definitely something unprofessional going on between those two!"

"Obi Wan did you find something?" He asked.

"I sure have. Listen to this," Obi Wan read the datapad out loud, "As much as I love Trint, I'm beginning to feel that he's pulling me away from my real goal. I feel terrible about this, but I can't turn away from my contract. Today, he came to me again about leaving Kyp and escaping somewhere else with him where we can take the prize money for ourselves and start a new life together- but, I shouldn't. I told him to go. I told him we would not work out. I told him I was going to betray his plans to Kyp. I had to- it was the only way to push him away from me. I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself for this."

"That witch!" Ahsoka snapped.

Obi Wan and Anakin eyed her curiously. She realized they probably needed to learn more about women before they could understand what she just came to realize, "Don't you see?"

"See what?" Anakin asked.

"She was using him all along." she explained, "It's the easiest way for her to stay close to Kyp. And by blackmailing Trint she found a way to double her contract! Think about it- she's a Miraluka. They're Force sensitive by nature, she doesn't need a navigator."

Obi Wan scratched his beard, "Very perceptive, Ahsoka. Your insight skills are improving!"

"That's what I said earlier today." Anakin nodded and put an affectionate arm around her then squeezed.

A smug smile formed on her face, "I'm glad you think so, Masters."

Her perception skills have indeed grown strong. But, she really wasn't sure how this happened and when it began. It was just one of those things that came and went whenever she needed it. The Force had shown her ways in and out of situations many times, guided her to clues and hints, given her power and speed on occasions- and with that she accomplished a lot of things Jedi her age only dreamed of.

What other hidden abilities she may still have inside her are secrets even to her own knowledge.

"So we established that Trint had a reason to kill her, but one thing remains unanswered," Obi Wan said, "If she really does love Kyp, why did she want to blackmail him? There must be more to it than just a few extra credits."

"Maybe Kyp can tell us more." Anakin suggested.

Ahsoka nodded, "Let's go talk to him."

* * *

"That's crazy talk!" Kyp snapped.

Ahsoka quirked a brow, "You're telling me you never noticed?"

"Well..." he stammered, "I suppose I felt there was something going on, but they just didn't seem like they were for each other, you know?"

Back in the cage room, Anakin, Obi Wan and Ahsoka stood in front of Kyp's bars. He wasn't as down-beat or gruff as Obi Wan expected to find him...in fact, he seemed to be handling the prospect of execution rather well. Something about his behavior told him that this was a man who was disciplined and hiding that fact very well beneath the disguise of a fugitive outlaw.

And in the Force, he could feel a well of energy inside him, contained and ready to be harnessed at any moment. It was clear, this man was Force sensitive and trained to use it!

"Let's try another question." Obi Wan stepped forward, "Is there any reason for someone to want you killed?"

Kyp's green eyes fell on Obi Wan. He stared back and could feel him studying him, and understood that his abilities have been recognized. He put his hands on the bars and whispered while showing his teeth, "The Hutts, Master Kenobi."

Obi Wan frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Interesting creatures, aren't they?" he explained with a wry smirk, "You'd be surprised how far back their history of crime goes. Crimelords, we call them...quite appropriately!"

"So you believe the Hutts want you dead?" Anakin asked.

"Vicky was working for them to kill me." Kyp replied then scoffed, "Trint won't deny it. He even wanted to be in on it! I wouldn't have stopped them from trying. The poor kids just wanted a better life."

Anakin snapped, "If you knew this why didn't you say anything before?"

Kyp's green eyes now looked into Anakin's, and Obi Wan noticed a sense of awe befalling him, like many Jedi, everyone was aghast by Anakin's raw power.

"You needed to see the evidence for yourself, boy." he explained.

"But we still need proof!" Ahsoka interrupted.

Kyp looked at her and sighed then allowed a smile to crawl across his face, "Droids don't lie, my dear. Just go and find the right garage droid and he'll tell you the full story."

Anakin smacked his forehead, "Of course!"

Obi Wan stroked his beard, "They work in shifts. We just need to go at the time of the crime."

Ahsoka frowned, "You think a droid saw it happen?"

"There are hundreds of them!" Kyp laughed, "I'm sure at least one poor droid witnessed it."

Anakin made his way out, "Let's go. I'm getting tired of this already."

Obi Wan followed him as Ahsoka spoke on her way out, "We'll get you out, we promise!"

Kyp leaned against the cage, keeping a confident smirk while watching them leave.

* * *

A terribly maintained silver protocol droid toddled unnoticeably between the rows of garages, ignored by the general public. ignored by the general public. It was a sad sight to observe. Ahsoka couldn't help but pity his neglect. Surprisingly enough, after years of fighting droids she found herself pitying them lately more often than not!

Trint wasn't in his garage and the energy shield was activated to protect the podracer and prevent trespassers. They stood around the corner of a garage just opposite Trint's.

"This must be the one." Anakin's eyes narrowed on the droid as it approached them, "The time is exactly her time of death."

They all moved together to intercept it. It's big round eyes fell on them and almost as though it sensed hostility the droid turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait, droid!" Ahsoka called, "We just want to ask a few questions!"

The droid now moved faster, pushing through the crowd and turning into one of the passages between two garages. They followed it through and the droid found itself cornered in front of a stack of crates blocking its path.

"Don't run." Anakin said, "We're not going to hurt you."

The droid's head moved from side to side, its illuminated gaze shifting between all of them.

"I am Tee Four Jay Four." it said in a feminine voice, "And I'm afraid you fell for my new owner's trap."

Ahsoka shifted to a fighting stance, as did Anakin and Obi Wan. She expanded her Force radar and scanned for imminent danger. It came in the form of five armed mercenaries, standing on the roofs of the two garages.

She looked up at them from the alley and found their guns directed at her and her masters.

"Very clever, Jedi." Trint walked across the roof of a garage, "You didn't think I'd be stupid enough to let this droid rat me out, did you?"

"You killed the person you loved!" Ahsoka yelled, she saw the rage burning in his eyes, she could sense the pain directed at himself, "And then you framed your friend for it, after you originally planned to kill him!"

"What's it to you?" He snapped, his face twisted and cold, "Kyp never cared about her. He mistreated her, abused her whenever he had the chance. I loved her! I offered her a new life. I would've done anything for her...but she didn't care, she was stupid. She wanted the life of a slave."

Ahsoka shook her head, "But she planned to kill him!"

"Yeah!" Trint nodded, throwing his arms up ferociously, "For the Hutts! They would've enslaved her as well. You don't understand, you stupid girl. I wanted what's best for her. I was throwing my life away as well."

"For what?" Anakin stepped forward and activated his lightsaber, "To take another life?"

"Kyp's a scoundrel." Trint hissed.

"He's your friend!" Obi Wan as well activated his lightsaber, "He looked out for you ever since he came here."

Trint's reply came slow, "Sacrifices had to be made."

"Well then," Anakin raised his blade as Ahsoka activated her new lightsaber, "It's time to accept the consequences."

The blasters rained into the alley and Anakin's cry came, "Protect the droid!"

Ahsoka rolled beside it and blocked a volley of blasters in elegant stride, waving her glorious green blade. She spotted Trint raising both arms while clutching thermal detonators, "Chew on these, Jedi scum!" he growled.

Her eyes widened and she instinctively threw her palm out, releasing a wave of energy. The wave carried the grenades back towards the roof and Trint reacted by covering his face. An immense blast of fire and smoke ripped the roof open and sent Trint and the two cronies beside him catapulting through the air above the alley. He fell screaming, but was close enough to the other roof for him to plant both his hands against its slanted side and slow his descent.

Trint landed on both feet and made a run towards the alley exit as the rest of his men provided cover. Obi Wan chased after him.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin cried over the blaster fire, "You stay with the droid, I'm going after him."

"Sure!" She retorted as she blocked two blaster shots, "Give me the difficult job."

One of the goons, a Weequay, smirked as he disappeared behind the roof and then returned with a dreadfully large weapon, its nozzle the size of a fist.

"Mytus Station is going to be your grave, Jedi." He spoke in a croaky voice as he took aim.

The droid toddled and braced itself against the crates that blocked the path, "Oh my!"

Ahsoka inhaled and brought her blade up. The Weequay pulled the trigger and through the nozzle came a concussion blast- a massive ball of white flame, a Trandoshan weapon, illegal in most parts of the galaxy. Of course, Ahsoka could not counter such a powerful force and dived out of its way.

The blast hit the ground where Ahsoka stood and the next stage followed- a force of energy so powerful it blew the crates clear from the path and sent her bouncing and rolling on the ground- then she understood exactly why these were called concussion rifles.

Dizzy and disoriented Ahsoka struggled to stand back up, and she knew she had to before the Weequay could finish her off. As she planted her feet firmly on the ground she noticed the droid was no longer in the alley, or rather not for long- it was making its escape through the cleared path!

"Oh no you don't!" Ahsoka reached into the Force and exerted a burst of Force speed, chasing the same path the droid had taken and as she did so the Weequay took another shot.

The blast went over her, blowing another hole in the ground ahead and sending small debris flying into her face. She instinctively put further strength into her feet and jumped before the explosion reached her, then with an impressive somersault over it and a twist in the air, she threw her arms towards the goons.

It only took a microsecond before the Force blew them all off and she landed safely on the ground, watching them disappear behind distant structures.

"All too easy." She exhaled, then turned to chase after the droid.

* * *

Trint limped as far as he could through the crowd until he collapsed on the ground, breathless and weakened. Then he levitated.

Anakin's grip on him was so tight that he grunted and gasped for air. His organs crumpled and crunched under the squeeze of the Force, he could only manage the words 'stop' through various inaudible ramblings.

Obi Wan arrived on the scene and saw the victim floating in front of Anakin, twitching like an insect, and the crowd awing at such a demonstration of power.

"Anakin, that's enough!" Obi Wan ordered.

Anakin's eyes shifted slightly towards Obi Wan's voice and after realizing just what he was doing, he let Trint fall to the ground, shaking and whimpering.

Obi Wan stepped beside Anakin, "We need him alive."

Security guards ran through the crowd and surrounded them, the same officer they saw walked towards them, "Well, well! I see you too have decided to join your friend for the execution tomorrow!"

Anakin replied, "There won't be an execution for our friend tomorrow. This man was the murderer."

The officer gave a quick glance towards Trint, "Is that so?"

"The evidence..." Before Anakin could finish Ahsoka arrived carrying the droid's head in her hands and finishing Anakin's sentence, "is right here!"

Anakin frowned, "What happened?"

"This is the only part you need, right?" she shrugged.

Obi Wan pointed at the head, "Did you-?"

"It wouldn't stop running!" She argued.

Obi Wan sighed and shook his head at her and the officer snatched it off her and tucked it beneath his arm.

"We will analyze it." He said, "If what you say is true then your friend is free to go."

"And what happens to him?" Anakin gestured at Trint, who was still lying on the ground throwing them a cold glare.

The officer smirked, "He will be executed."

Anakin returned the frown, "No less than what he deserves."

It bothered Obi Wan how Anakin was always so quick to pass judgment. There was no doubt the man deserved to face trial and accept whatever punishment was to come his way, but compassion...

Was it too much to ask for compassion? To show the man mercy, sympathy, at least offer him some respect as a living being in this galaxy? Has the war really corrupted every notion of peace- even in the best Knight that served its order?

Why was it always so difficult for Anakin to learn this one lesson about serving justice?

"Restrain yourself, Anakin." Obi Wan lectured.

Ahsoka's eyes fell on them and Anakin looked at Obi Wan with eyes that did not hide anger, "What?"

"He may deserve to be punished," Obi Wan explained, "But he's-"

"He's a criminal." Anakin interrupted, "All criminals should be killed."

Obi Wan's eyes widened, "Anakin! That is not the Jedi way!"

"Hey!" Ahsoka now stepped in, "You two can stand here arguing all day but it's not going to change the situation."

Obi Wan fell silent and Anakin swallowed his frustration.

"You're right." he said, "Let's just move on."

Obi Wan nodded and sighed, "That's a good plan."

The officer stepped aside, "After you, Jedi."

As Obi Wan took the first steps past the officer his mind returned to what Master Windu cautioned him about back on Coruscant. About Yoda's hopes and where they are nested.

It was a fear the Jedi Council indoctrinated themselves with from the moment they agreed to train Anakin. The Jedi had their doubts about him, even Obi Wan had his doubts, which made him a little too careful in training the boy but…they should've passed that by now. Anakin became a legend in this war and he went a long way since it started, earning the trust of almost every Jedi he fought alongside with. Whispers of his engagements spread far and wide, restoring their faith in the prophecy and strengthening their resolve in the war…

until recently.

The secret he kept from everyone about his relationship with Padme struck them to the core. It shook them more violently than any invasion or any secret weapon. Since then more and more has a change in his behaviour become evident. Yes, it appeared bringing him and Ahsoka together has helped in healing those wounds. But was it enough?

Where are the Jedi going? What has the future got in store for them? And in retrospect, are they winning or losing this war?

It's already obvious the've lost more than they can ever afford to. This is the point of no return.

* * *

**Trivia:**

_1- Force Sniff and Force Magnify Sight are not real Jedi abilities...well, at least not as far as I'm concerned. _

_2- Concussion Rifles were typically used by Trandoshans for their powerful recoil. Although, other species have been known to use them. Jedi Knight Kyle Katarn regularly did as well._

_3-Miraluka were a humanoid species who naturally had no eyes, but were also naturally Force Sensitive. They could use the Force to 'see'.  
_

_A.N._

_I would like to thank Alexii for kindly volunterring to proof read this chapter for me._

_And thanks to the following for all their generous reviews! _

_Lightside- Tuskens, you say? Interesting; newfoundspartan- Clev will have more to say in the next chapter; general-joseph-dickson- a baby will certainly slow them down!; Alexii (again!)- A very good perception, but not quite!; Darthmii- no races, sorry!; The Once And Future Thing- A belated happy birthday to you!; Proof that This Is Real- feel free to use any classic lines you want, man!; Major Mike Powell III- I'm glad you enjoy my sense of humor, sir!; christina-kevin- umm, hi?; FireChildSlytherin- I know Kyp Durron, very cool Jedi Pilot, they share the same name.  
_


	8. Haunted History

_A.N._

_A happy birthday to my brother, Tenkan.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 8– Haunted History**

**_Day6; The Mytus System, Mytus VII_  
**

The Twilight soared over the plains of Mytus Seven. There was not a cloud in the sky and the black desert was dotted with sinkholes and gaudy rocks where rivers streamed and turned to waterfalls without a single plantation growing on its surface.

Cody sat in his usual navigation seat beside Anakin and turned towards Artoo, "Slow it down, I can barely read these charts!"

Artoo returned a rude honk at the clone while Kyp stood behind him and edged closer to the viewport.

"The air is breathable here." he explained as he looked out on to the surface, "But the planet is so ugly no one ever wanted to settle here."

"It didn't stop anyone building that scum center orbiting the planet." Anakin criticized.

"They use it for racing." Kyp continued, "The canyons and tunnels running between these sinkholes are perfect tracks for anyone who dared to take up the challenge…like Vicky."

Anakin shook his head, not wanting to think about that murder again, "So where are the ruins you mentioned?"

Kyp's voice turned sentimental, "Beneath the planet's deepest canyons. The place is a graveyard of an old battle."

Ahsoka stepped into the cockpit and stroked Artoo as she made her way beside Kyp, "We're close."

Kyp frowned at her, "Close to what?"

"The source of the emotional imprints I felt when we arrived here." She said.

"I can swear you Jedi make up these things." He scoffed.

She chose to ignore that comment, because she was certain a sad history existed there- unexplored, uncorrupted history.

Through the viewport their horizon expanded as the ship flew over a wide cliff and into a vast muddy terrain where the sky burned under a bright orange sunset.

Ahsoka's heart sank and trembled at the glorious demonstration of natural beauty. As it happened, the small star that was shadowed by the planet on their arrival was creeping beneath the planet's large moon, until it became completely visible ahead of them and shining ever brightly.

Meanwhile, the moon was rising above them- its icy surface clear as day and its immensity awe-striking as it reflected light down on to the planet. But the planet didn't just settle for light, it wanted more.

The star's light on the moon caused its glacier surface to melt, and because the moon was so close to the gravitational pull of the planet the water fell...and it rained...it rained on MytusVII!

And furthermore, the long trip the rain took to descend created rainbows across the planet's horizon, sparkling like stars to symbolize the jewelry theft of these life sustaining liquids from the moon they belonged to. Then the sinkholes would swallow them and the waterfalls would become streams that tunneled into the planet's vascular system.

The irony remained that such a planet considered ugly and remote by everyone enjoyed a wonder yet to be beheld by someone, just someone who understood that the real beauty of this planet was not on its surface, but in its skies!

There was not one sunset on any of the planets that she had visited that could compare to this...not one. And she was so lost in this moment she didn't even notice the tear that fell down her cheek.

"My that's...incredible." Cody whispered.

She pulled away from the view and stole a glance towards Anakin. His silence didn't say much, but in the Force his energy was vibrant and his eyes were hooked on that moon. She could sense that he had stretched himself out to take in the activity that was happening out there. And she knew why...she knew, he wanted to be a part of it. He wanted to immerse in that power and harness it.

She didn't know why she admired that about him. He always sought power, but she knew he meant no harm by it. He would use it for good, to seek knowledge and understand the galaxy and how it's so balanced. Not unlike her search for knowledge- in all its forms- dark or light, she would also only use it for good. And that was how they complimented each other because they shared that in common.

Maybe one day the rest of the Jedi would understand them. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and returned to the view outside.

* * *

The Twilight landed at the edge of one of the largest sinkholes they've come across so far. The star was no longer visible, but the sky was still red and the rain continued to fall.

Ahsoka, Anakin and Kyp stepped off the ship and journeyed over the bumpy terrain under the ice cold rain towards the cliff of the sinkhole. The ground became muddy and difficult to walk across, but that did not concern Ahsoka- what really concerned her was the powerful feeling she was getting, the Force now ached at her with its sad imprints here.

"Just ignore it, Ahsoka." Anakin instructed as he walked ahead with Kyp behind him.

"It's so strong!" She complained.

The best way to describe it would be like a powerful perfume. You can't brush it off, you can't hold your breath long enough- it's there, it wants you to know it's there and it's not going to go away!

Except this perfume pulled on her emotions, particularly sadness, and boggled her mind with thoughts of tragedy and murder. That perhaps would explain why Trint did what he did, maybe this was affecting everyone and not just her.

"Remember what I taught you after Toledo?" Anakin turned to face her and Kyp stopped to listen, "Remember how I showed you that Sith technique?"

Ahsoka nodded, dreading the memory. Since that incident Anakin wanted her to learn restraint. Unfortunately, that lesson involved teachings of the Darkside and so he made her promise not to tell anyone about it, and she agreed.

The power she tapped into allowed her to draw on Anakin's Force energy, making her stronger, faster, and far more aggressive than she ever was before- she used Anakin's own strength against him and almost beat him had he not forced her to withdraw the energy.

With that new ability she understood how to channel hers, and so she swallowed her emotions, sealed off any outward presence and carried on walking.

"Well done, Snips." Anakin acknowledged and stepped in beside her.

They stopped at the cliff's edge. The other end was invisible behind the steam of a deafening waterfall that roared below them.

"Now what?" Ahsoka asked.

Kyp answered, "Now you go down."

Anakin didn't spare a moment to think. He jumped.

Ahsoka quickly watched as he descended between the rocks and vanished beneath the mist of the waterfall. She then turned to look at Kyp.

"Well, that's not something you see everyday." He said.

Ahsoka asked, "What about you?"

"Oh, there's nothing for me down there." He replied and smiled, "You go on."

Ahsoka smiled back and nodded at him, then stepped towards the edge of the cliff and leaped with a Force induced dive.

* * *

The caverns were crystallized green and the water reflected the hue across the tunnels that Ahsoka traveled through. She finally caught up with Anakin, who stood just outside the tunnel, in front of what appeared to be a still lake, beyond it everything was too dark to see.

"This water is deep." His voice echoed and she stopped beside him and looked at it.

"Where will it take us?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." He replied then looked at her mischievously, "Let's find out."

She smiled and took steps into the cold water with him and then they dived into it.

Ahsoka was a great swimmer, and she enjoyed it back in the days when she was a child and during training at the Temple. Her montrals gave her an advantage under water, especially in darkness like this, because it allowed her to sense the geometrical space around her and she could then know how deep she was and how far she needed to swim.

In this case, the lake was deep...very deep. In fact she couldn't feel the surface at the bottom, but the deeper they descended the more shiny green crystals appeared among the large rocks protruding from the depths, so at least that helped them.

Eventually she resorted to following Anakin's Force impression, but unfortunately that also meant she had to open herself up to whatever else was letting off its imprints in the Force, and so the distressful reverbarations overcame her again. She could feel where it was coming from, and she assumed Anakin did too because they were both swimming towards it.

They entered a tunnel where Ahsoka could feel the surface of the water at the other end, but her lungs were beginning to complain and she fought to control her oxygen consumption while putting more effort into her strokes.

Then she began to feel life upon their approach to the surface. She felt joy and love slowly being consumed by war and turmoil until finally, as they surfaced she felt death strike her abruptly.

Ahsoka's lungs swallowed oxygen at last. She coughed to clear her throat and found Anakin clambering on to the rocks beside the lake.

"What was that about?" She asked, referring to the experience she had under water. He pulled out his lightsaber and she watched it activate to illuminate their surroundings.

"I think I just found out." He replied as he waved his blade slowly from one side to the other, its blue light reflecting off the rocky wall where a giant statue of a young human boy and girl in old Jedi armor was carved. They stood side by side, proudly wielding their lightsabers.

Ahsoka climbed on to the rock beside Anakin and stared at it, "Who were they?"

"I don't know." He said, "But I'm guessing this was built sometime around The Sith Wars."

She frowned and looked at him, "How do you know?"

"The armor gives it away." He hopped off the rocks and began to walk on the muddy cave floor. Ahsoka followed closely and watched the light of his blade continue to crawl across the wall until it fell on aurabesh letters scratched on it beside the statue. She could feel it without a doubt, the emotional imprints were very closely attached to this particular place.

Anakin read it, "The tribute of a father to his beloved son and daughter. Here rest the Knights of Dray."

"They must've been his children." She mumbled.

"There's more," he said solemnly. Ahsoka waited until she realized he wasn't going to read the rest, so she walked over and did so herself, "May the Darkside never find victory and the Guardians of Light never taste the anguish I committed here."

She sensed Anakin shudder then looked to find sadness in his eyes, "What does he mean by that?"

He turned and began to walk deeper into the canyon, "Come on."

"What's bothering you?" She went after him with a curious frown. This must be one of those things he knew about but preferred not to tell her. She learned over time not to bother asking him about things when he refused to answer the first time. She hated how he kept secrets from her, especially after what they recently went through with his ex wife.

Anakin finally broke the silence, "What happened on Firro, Snips?"

"What does Firro have anything to do with this?"

He stopped and turned around, hostility evident in his voice, "I'm asking you, what happened on Firro? Can you answer the question, please?"

She froze as guilt washed over her, "Nothing happened."

"Right." He turned around and she chased after him when he started walking, "Why are you asking me about Firro?"

"Because I don't remember seeing that crystal before and you've been quiet about those tunnels ever since. I know you're hiding something."

"And what if I was?" She replied and he turned around again, "What difference would it make?"

"So you are hiding something!"

She tightened her lips.

"What happened?"

Her limbs ached at her, "I…can't..."

He stomped towards her, "What?"

"I…" she shut her eyes and let out a deep breath, "I took it off a refugee."

Anakin fell silent and she struggled to speak further, "He needed it more than I did, but I fought him for it and then…the clones shot him."

"Why?" Anakin whispered, his eyes slanted in disappointment, but she could only shrug and lower her head with shame.

"Ashoka, I…" he bit his lips to find the words, "I can't believe you did this."

"It happened so quickly, I couldn't-…"

"You have no excuse!" He yelled.

"I know, I know…I just…"

"Do you know what this means?" He went on, pointing a finger in her direction, "Do you?"

She looked up at him, finding fury in his eyes.

"Do you have any idea what the Council could do to you because of this?"

She grimaced, "They don't need to know."

"What? Please tell me you've been drinking Toledo water, because I can't believe you just said that."

"Anakin, please!" She insisted, "This was over a year ago, I don't even remember most of what happened!"

He looked at her closely and then sighed, "This is a serious matter, Snips. I don't want them to know as much as you do, but we're talking about an innocent you've wronged here."

She slanted her head to one side, "I've hated myself ever since. I couldn't even put this crystal in my lightsaber until I had to."

She looked him in the eyes, "Help me put this behind me, Anakin."

She could see it took every fibre of his being to convince himself to push this aside. After he was nearly exiled from the Order recently and hearing this now from her, it must be taking a huge toll on his heart, "We'll have to discuss this again, later. Let's just finish from here first."

"Thank you." She hugged him, "I know I can count on you."

* * *

Kyp sat with his legs crossed on the rocks looking over the canyon where the river fell. His eyes were shut.

"Looking for conversation, Master Kenobi?" He said.

Obi Wan walked over to him and removed the hood over his head, "You talk like a Jedi, you dress like a Jedi, and you certainly smell like a Jedi! But…you don't act like one."

Kyp smiled and look at him, "No, I'm not a Jedi."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm just a traveler." He explained as he hopped off the rock and stood over the waterfall, "I traveled for so long I forgot what I set out for. But I must say, I learned a lot about the galaxy. A lot more than I think I should have. More than I would like to admit."

Obi Wan smirked, "Haven't we all?"

"This war you're fighting." Kyp turned head around, "What's it about?"

"If I could explain it to you in simple words, I would." Obi Wan stepped beside him, "What are all wars fought for?"

"The one I was born in was for wealth. The Hutts were funding scientists to develop weapons to sell to clients. We were their lab rats."

Obi Wan nodded, "Weapons trade can be a profitable business."

Kyp shut his eyes and shook his head, "It ruined my life and stripped me of my childhood."

"Is that why you stopped using the Force?" Obi Wan asked.

Kyp sighed, "That has nothing to do with it. My story with the Force goes deeper than you think."

Obi Wan understood. Whenever someone was involved with the Force it was never that simple. Asking someone about it meant asking them about their entire life story. It was bound to be a long and complicated conversation.

Perhaps he would ask him another time.

* * *

Ahsoka and Anakin continued their journey through the dark and muddy canyon, coming across some ancient war machines which Ahsoka recognized seeing in Old Republic war museums and in archive holovids. They must've been so ancient that she was stunned they hadn't rusted completely, but Anakin pointed out that the atmosphere on the planet probably didn't allow for rust to build up normally.

There was a particularly solemn moment when they treaded past a bulky walker with a rusted and muddy Republic insignia slapped on its side. Like a sick bantha, the machine was slumped on its belly with its forelegs stretching over its head.

Ahsoka noticed the design and the durasteel patterns were almost a spitting image of the walkers of their day.

The sight of the neglected thing was so dismal it struck her heart like a hammer to her chest. How far have they really come since then? How ironic is it that she would live to see history repeat itself in such a way? How different is the story of this walker from the walkers that are marching today?

As they carried on Ahsoka couldn't get the gloomy picture out of her head, and Anakin could feel how downtrodden she was.

"Don't think about it too much." He said.

She scoffed miserably, "What else is there to think about?"

"You forget the Republic won the war."

That was true. But it didn't necessarily mean it would win this one. If the Separatists could keep up their offensive just a little longer or even make the slightest progress and hold on to that, it could cost the Republic their capital. That was how delicate their situation was right now. That is why they are desperately looking for any means to get an advantage over them, which is why they are following these beacons.

"I hope we win this war." She muttered.

"Don't hope, Snips." He smiled, "Believe, and we will."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Are you sure the beacon is this way?"

He stopped, "There it is."

She stepped in beside him and found more Old Republic war vehicles crumpled on the edge of the canyon wall, and she frowned, "Where?"

He walked closer and extended a hand towards the remains of a skiff then nudged it with the Force, toppling it over and revealing a relic that resembled the beacon they found on Serenno.

"Let's finish this." He stood in front of it and rubbed his hand along its side. The blue lights activated, and then quickly flickered interchangeably from blue to white, until it snapped and the top half lifted slowly from the bottom, revealing a blue monitor.

Anakin smirked, "Hello again."

Ahsoka crossed her arms, "Now what?"

He began tapping through the options on the screen, "I'm just going to take a mapped read out of the signals being transmitted and list their coordinates. Hopefully, if I do the same with the rest of them we can triangulate the destination of these signals."

She frowned, "Meaning?"

He looked at her, "Meaning we can find who placed these beacons."

"Do you think they'd still be around?"

"I hope so."

Ahsoka smirked, "What happened to '_believe and we can win_'?"

Anakin threw a glare towards her, "_Snips_."

"Just teasing!" she winked.

He looked back at the screen, "The signal is still alive, so that must mean something."

Ahsoka sat on a scrap piece of metal beside the beacon, "So where are we going next?"

"Velusia." He mumbled as he worked.

"Velusia?" She frowned, "Isn't that near the Core?"

"Yup." He straightened from the screen and looked at her, "Let's hope the Seps don't have their eyes on that place. Come on, I'm done here."

"I did hear some nice things about it." She held her arm out as he walked towards her and pulled her up.

"Of course you would." He laughed, "It's a vacation resort."

She scoffed, "You're so sarcastic, sometimes."

* * *

Ferry was fast asleep in the cargo hold beneath a pile of crates. She had spent most of her time here, not because she was told to, but it was the only place she felt she belonged. In a cold, dark and neglected room, far from where the Republic loyalists spent their time. Admittedly, she was beginning to feel lonely, and she could swear she was going mad as she heard a muttering voice.

But when she woke she realized it wasn't coming from her mind as she first assumed, it was coming from outside the room.

She sat up and looked around, rubbing her glowing red eyes, "Hello?"

The whisperes went on and it became clear it belonged to a clonetrooper, she could tell from the mechanical sound the voice carried. Slowly she stood and crept towards the doorway into the cargo hold where the only source of light crept through.

"Death." The voice said again, "Death is a way out. Death. Death the General said to me. We wanted death. We looked for it. Up and down we went. Up and down, left and right. We marched. We marched to find it, sir…"

Ferry winced as she struggled to interpret his words. She looked round the corner and found the corridor clear. As she tiptoed through the whispers became whimpers.

"I can't! No, sir, no I won't!" the clone's voice became malicious, "But you can make me, General. You can make me do it…and I did. I did do it, I was a responsible captain, General!"

Then he broke into a fit of laughter and nasty hisses. She was on the verge of peeking into the Main Hold when a hand fell over her mouth and made her jump. She glanced over her shoulder and found the unmasked face of the clone she recognized as Cody. He signaled for her to hush.

Apparently he had heard the voice as well. He signaled for her to move with him and they proceeded to peek into the lounge.

Clev was stood there facing them. As though he knew all along they were listening to him and he was expecting they would come to him.

Cody walked over, "What are you doing?"

Clev didn't answer and just watched him stand over him. Ferry chimed in, "We heard you muttering. Who were you talking to?"

He didn't look at her, but instead directed his blaster at Cody, instantly pulling the trigger. The bolt missed, but only because Cody knocked Clev's arm away at the right moment, then followed the block through with an elbow to his face, knocking him to the ground.

"Are you out of your mind?" Cody snapped.

He stayed on the ground, lying on his back and said nothing. Ferry ran forward, "What's wrong with him? Why is he like this?"

Cody's face tightened in a frown and leaned over to pick Clev up, "Let's find out shall we? Show us your face, soldier! What are you hiding under there anyway?"

"No!" Clev cried as he wrestled Cody's attempts to pull off his helmet, "No! No, don't! She made us do it! She made us do it!"

Cody stopped and dropped him on the floor, "She?"

"She?" Ferry looked at Cody and asked, "Whose she? Who's he talking about?"

Cody's breathing slowed, "I think…we'd better wait till Generals Skywalker and Kenobi come back before we do anything."

He looked back down at Clev, who was still breathing heavily after the ordeal, whispering in a cold voice, "The General knows best. But death was all she said to us. The only way out, she told us…we wanted it …we all wanted out…don't make me go back, General. No sir, please, please, please don't make me go back!"

* * *

**Trivia:**

_1. Jedi can learn to control their oxygen consumption, which allows them to stay under water for longer periods of time. But it doesn't mean they won't run out of oxygen eventually._

_2. The Knights of Dray is a story which I plan to explore in a separate adventure later on, set during The Sith Wars, a timeline hundreds of years prior to The Clone Wars._

_3. The Sith Wars, like The Clone Wars, spanned the entire galaxy. It was a time period where Jedi and Sith numbered in the thousands, leading armies against one another. Ruins of these battles are littered across the galaxy.  
_

_A.N._

_Again I forward a special thanks to Alexii for proof-reading this chapter for me!_

_And thanks to the following for their kind reviews:_

_DarthMii- Clone action will come in time; Major Mike Powell III- very glad you enjoyed those last few chapters; alexii- more Vicky and Trint like drama on its way; general-joseph-dickson- I did have Anakin behave that way as part of what I have planned; cHr0n0sPh3r3- concussion rifles rule, man; newfoundspartan- when Anakin gets this way know that something big is coming down the line; Bkipper- good luck with your phorensics class; The Once And Future Thing- so glad you're still enjoying it!_


	9. The Sea of Prisoners

_A.N._

_My sincere apologies for the delay. Stay tuned to my profile for current news.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 9- The Sea of Prisoners  
**

**_Day7; En Route, Hyperspace_  
**

"Speak, captain." Anakin hissed as he towered over his victim.

Ferry watched through the door as everyone crowded in the medical bay to witness Captain Clev being latched against the operating bed, his wrists and ankles bounded securely. Cody lifted it vertically to allow the interrogation to proceed. But the imprisoned trooper's face was concealed beneath the expressionless mask of his helmet. He did not struggle and his motions were slow. He just remained silent.

Anakin frowned, "Remove his helmet, Commander."

"Sir," Cody straightened and turned towards him, "Last time I tried that he reacted…abruptly."

"Just do it."

Clev didn't even flinch when the helmet slid off his head. Although Ferry couldn't feel other people's emotions like Jedi did, she could almost hear the gasps that erupted when the soldier's face was revealed.

Just like his helmet, the trooper's face was also blemished with deep gashes on his skin. Except, it wasn't a random injury that resulted from a chaotic battle or the scar left behind from an explosion, but rather these cuts…these…incisions were deliberate. In fact, they were all part of a bigger, grittier emblem.

Ferry grimaced.

She's never seen anything like this. And from the similar expressions on everyone's face, and the sudden silence that followed, she assumed no one else had either. From what she could tell, this emblem belonged to the Republic, a circular logo that carved itself all across his forehead, just beneath the right eye and all the way around his jaw to the side of his face- which had deeper gashes. The entire shape resembled a mechanical wheel.

The clone's features were still somewhat recognizable, but Ferry wasn't sure if that was even considered a good thing judging by the look he was giving them. His black eyes alone were a thing of intimidation. His gaze shifted rapidly, like an aggressive feline looking either for a way out of a trap…or a kill. The very little hair he had were long strands, but grey and lacking any sign of vitality.

Ferry could see nothing on his features that resembled a living being. Whatever life was left in this man was corrupted, ruined…and utterly void of compassion.

"Master?" Ahsoka's voice was evidently timid as she cringed to escape Clev's eyes, "Master…"

"Everyone leave." He interrupted, "Now."

He was a curious leader this Anakin, Ferry realized. He exerted a lot of confidence and she noticed that people would follow him regardless of the wisdom behind his actions.

"What is it?" Obi Wan asked with a clear tone of disgust in his voice, almost as though he had just eaten something that upset his stomach and pretended to pay it no heed.

"There's no reason for us to crowd him," Anakin replied, "I think we've all seen enough."

"What's wrong with him?" Ferry finally stepped into the medical bay, deliberately keeping a fixed eye on Anakin when he quickly snapped towards her, "Nothing that concerns you, prisoner."

"Except it does concern me," She pointed out and gestured towards Cody, "I was at risk just as much as he was."

Anakin's lips tightened, apparently admitting defeat to her argument, "We don't know."

"Death is the way out, she told me." He lowered his head, "For all of us."

Clev then smirked and lifted his gaze back to them again shifting between everyone, back and forth. This time Ahsoka took steps back and shuddered, "Why is he like this? What's he saying?"

He frowned at her, which clearly put her out of ease as she yelled, "Stop it! Stop looking at me like that."

"It was all the General's fault." He growled.

"Who's the general?" Anakin asked.

He snapped at him, "_My_ general!"

"What was her name?" Obi Wan interrupted.

He didn't answer instead, again, his eyes turned to everyone interchangeably. Ferry couldn't understand him. It was almost like he was looking for the answer on their faces. But what was the question? Maybe he didn't even know.

"Her name, Captain." Obi Wan tried again, "Give us her name."

Anakin shook his head dejectedly as Ahsoka edged closer to him. Maybe some people couldn't see it, but Ferry could tell she was afraid. She's seen enough people fall into fear to know. She understood Ahsoka was a Jedi, and knew that she must've traveled and fought all across the galaxy to know what to fear…this can't be a good sign.

"I suggest everyone leave the room now." Anakin crossed his arms and turned to face Obi Wan, "I'll take care of this myself."

Again, complete confidence in his wisdom led the crowd out of the medical bay. Obi Wan found himself without options, "Fine."

Except Ferry- she wasn't going to fall under his influence. A frown from him indicated his frustration, "I said…"

"I heard you the first time." She interrupted and allowed him a moment to register what she hinted at, "Is this really what your army is made up of? Raving lunatics? Clones of raving lunatics who are supposed to be liberating the galaxy? From what? People who just want independence, I hear."

With a stern glare Anakin finally responded, "The Separatists are led by the Sith."

"So I've heard you Jedi claim." She snapped, "But Dooku has only ever treated me with respect and promised me everything that I valued. What does the Republic promise? Look at him; what's he fighting for? He's a slave. And he'll stay a slave."

"You fail to see the point, prisoner." He replied, "We don't fight for ourselves or personal value. We fight for the freedom of others. And besides, you may not realize it, but you too are a slave. To yourself, to the wealth you seek- it's a weakness, but you just don't recognize it. And when you lose that wealth- when you lose the thing that makes you happy and realize just how fruitless your investment in them was- it'll be too late to go back. And then you'll lose everything."

"Then what of these clones?" She argued, "Don't they deserve a choice?"

"Most of us don't approve of the army- but the principles remain the same. I'm a Jedi, it's my job to protect those who need protection, regardless of who they are. And that includes my men."

The argument finally came to a halt- and Ferry could see the passion in Anakin's eyes. His chest heaved as though he was breathing fire, and when she turned she found Clev's piercing eyes also focused on her.

He hissed, "Death is the way out."

She wondered why he kept repeating that, and wondered if perhaps all clones thought the same when given the choice. Maybe death was probably better for them than slavery? But then she considered the clone Cody and his rather disciplined attitude. Perhaps the hierarchy worked differently at every level.

"I'm leaving him in here." Anakin finally continued as he walked through the door and stood outside the room, "I don't want anyone to interact with him until we can investigate his behavior."

Ferry walked past him and watched as Anakin gave the clone one last curious glance before dimming the lights and shutting the slide door on him- trapping him in the dark.

* * *

_**Day9; The Velus System, Velusia **_

The planet was comprehensively smaller than Mytus Seven, and unlike it as well, this one was beautiful. Its surface an intertwined blend of purple and blue hues with white cloudy textures, all slowly blurring and expanding further as _The Twilight_ drew closer to its atmosphere.

"It looks so much like Kamino." Cody muttered as he took a break from the console and glanced over the viewport, "Except, it's so much…calmer."

"Velusia is known for its serene atmosphere." Anakin nodded in the pilot's seat while he monitored the navigation console.

Ferry leaned against the doorway, "So what are we here for again?"

"Confidential." Anakin snapped and turned around, "Shouldn't you be in the cargo bay plotting your escape or something?"

Obi Wan stifled a laugh and shook his head in the passenger's seat, "Escape."

She frowned at them both, "I'm not interested in escaping. I'm only interested in knowing why you're taking me to all these places without even telling me why!"

"I'm beginning to wonder the same thing!" He finally turned back to look out the viewport, "Stop asking questions before I _permanently_ end your galactic tour."

Ferry's scowl tightened as she exhaled, then slowly took a seat behind him and crossed her arms. After a moment of silence she confessed, "I'm hungry."

"Come to think of it," Obi Wan interjected, "I'm rather sick of this ration stuff as well. How about we look for some decent food while we're still here?"

Anakin's lips twisted to one side, "I guess it sounds like a good idea."

The blackness of the Velusian sky enveloped _The Twilight_ as it approached their luminous island destination. There were no stars that can be seen, just a black reflection of a black sky in the sea. The closer they got to the island the more it became evident how few lights there was on its surface.

Finally, the ship rested on a platform beside a giant gazebo just across the riverbank.

* * *

The air was still with not but the sound of the river nearby, Anakin noted as he stepped off the boarding ramp and took in a deep breath of fresh air. The round permacrete landing pad was tidy and surrounded by grass. A footpath led to some stairs up to the large gazebo where a small spotlight beamed on to the platform, Anakin assumed the security desk was up there.

"Smell that fresh air, Commander." Anakin smiled.

Cody took off his helmet and stood beside him while keeping a fixed gaze at the full moon looming above, "It's quiet here."

"The population is mostly made up of Mirialan's." Anakin nodded and faced him, "They like their peace and quiet- especially at night."

Cody shifted his gaze from the ship and back to him, "So, what are we going to do with the Captain?"

"I've locked him in the medical bay. The rest of us will spend some time off to relax here. I think we've earned a day's break."

"As you order, sir."

"Come on," Anakin gestured as he led the clone across the landing pad and up the stairs.

An old Mirialan man dressed in casual dark robes and hood was slowly making his way down the steps. The tattoos on his face indicated he was a man who had mastered many skills and the long grey beard and wrinkles indicated his old age.

He stopped and squinted at Anakin, then pointed at Anakin and spoke intuitively, "You are a Jedi."

Anakin froze, turned to Cody who then shrugged at him and at last returned a curious glance, "Yes?"

"I haven't met a Jedi before." The old man explained.

Ahsoka was making her way towards them when she noticed the shadowed silhouettes of Anakin and Cody in the moonlight…and someone she didn't recognize. Something didn't feel right in the Force. She walked up the steps till she came beside Anakin and couldn't help but frown at the man.

"_Orr'Corra_ it's called," He smiled, "It's a new underwater city on the far side of this planet. Many deep artifacts and ruins are there. It's most likely where you will find it."

"Do you know how to get there?" Anakin asked.

"It's easy. They're always looking for new residents there. The transport office should show you the way."

"Thank you, kind sir." Anakin tilted his head, "Your help is much appreciated."

"Anything for a Jedi." The old man smiled then carefully made his way down the steps.

Ahsoka watched him and noted the subtlety of his movements. She could sense his emotions were controlled by a tight grip. The man was certainly restrained by strong discipline. She turned back towards Anakin as he continued moving up the steps, "Who was he?"

"I don't know."

She hurried to his side, "What did he want?"

"Nothing." He shrugged, "Why do you ask?"

She turned back around and noticed the man had disappeared in the night's darkness, "What did he tell you?"

"Ahsoka." He shot a glare at her. She understood what she was being scolded for, but when curiosity was biting she had to feed it by investigating everything- and especially when her husband was behaving strangely.

"Sorry, it's…" She stammered, "It's just you trusted him so easily. It's not like you to do that."

Anakin blinked. She could see in his eyes that he realized the same thing; that perhaps asking some old man off the street regarding a confidential mission wasn't one of the wisest things he could've done.

"I'm sure he's harmless, Snips." He said and began up the stairs again, "Not everyone in the galaxy is out to get us."

"So you're still gonna go to this place?" She added.

He turned towards her again, "It's called Orr'Corra. And… yes. It's a starting point."

Ahsoka could sense that Cody was beginning to get irritated by their arguing and so she decided to leave it at that.

When they reached the top of the stairs they found beneath the dome of the gazebo a guarded communications and control center. A holo-projector was at its core, which displayed a detailed three dimensional outline of the planet and its various space ports.

Mount Hollow was the main space port, located over towards the mountainous regions. Smaller, less popular spaceports did exist, such as this one, and they were normally accompanied by small towns that benefitted from the discreet business that came to them.

Along the ring of the gazebo were various unmanned computer panels. There were only three guards beneath the gazebo. One of them, a Mirialan as well, made his way towards them. They all wore a formal navy blue tunic and a headdress that resembled Master Luminara's, except it had a long white back flap which stretched to the bottom of his neck and flowed as he walked.

He stood before them with his gaze shifted towards Cody and back to Anakin and Ahsoka, particularly eyeing their lightsabers on their belts.

"Welcome to Velusia." He said in a cautious but still authoritarian voice, "How may I be of service?"

"We're looking for Orr'Corra." Anakin replied promptly, "We're on a mission for The Republic."

"We'll be happy to help, Master General." He shifted slightly, and there was discomfort in his voice, "But, I must warn you sir, things have been…unsecure around here."

Ahsoka frowned, "What do you mean?"

His voice lowered to just over a whisper but his expression remained serious, "I can tell you without a doubt that Separatist presence is here."

"How do you know this?"

He hesitated. Ahsoka could sense fear agonizing him, despite his attempts at hiding it with his formal behavior. She could even feel its weight on his heart and on his mind as it crippled him from speaking…she realized he held attachments but to what she didn't know. It could be anything from family or wealth, or perhaps even his position. But it certainly had a strong hold on him.

The man shut his eyes and sighed, "I've said too much already, sir. I can accompany you on the first trip tomorrow morning to Orr'Corra. You can meet me here."

Anakin glanced over to Ahsoka and then Cody, probably looking for a sign of approval, or perhaps he realized this was a bad idea after all. For who's to say this soldier might be a threat to them as well?

Ahsoka raised a bemused brow at him; he's just going to have to figure this one out on his own. He always did and they always got out alive.

At last he faced the officer, "That will be fine."

"Good." He lifted an arm and directed it towards the other side of the gazebo, "Please, make yourselves at home. I'm sure you could use some rest after the trip."

Anakin returned a subtle smile, "Thank you for your hospitality. If you don't mind, we'll just gather our stuff first."

"Of course." The officer nodded.

Ahsoka followed Anakin and Cody back to the ship with a widening smile, "Wow, a planet we're actually welcome on!"

* * *

The door to the cargo hold slid open when Obi Wan touched the panel. He was immediately greeted by darkness, "Ferry? Are you in here?"

But there came no response. Even in the Force, the hold was hollow and void of life. She had always been in here. Unless…

Obi Wan quickly made his way out and up the corridor towards the cockpit, which to his dismay, he found wide open. He stepped through and found her leaning over the controls and her arms hovering over the buttons and levers.

"How do I switch this blasted…"

"What are you doing here?" He frowned.

In a panicked jolt she whirled around to face him then let out a frustrated sigh, "Planning my escape, what else would I be doing?"

"Don't bother." He replied coldly with his eyes fixed on her, "We're coming off the ship anyway. I've come to collect you. Let's move."

She began moving past him, offering him a glare full of daggers as she did so. He watched her aggressive steps and couldn't help but wonder what motivated her to try such a foolhardy stunt. She was just as disciplined as a Jedi, and just as furious as a Sithlord- she would know full well that she would not get very far, even if she did take off with the ship.

Where would she go anyway?

"You should be well aware the Separatists would not accept you back in their ranks after what you pulled."

Ferry stopped half way down the corridor. He could see the motions of her shoulders as her breathing patterns increased. Her head only turned slightly, "Have you ever killed someone, Master Jedi?"

Obi Wan pondered on the question, of course he has. He's killed hundreds in fact. But in all those acts there was never malice, there was never a violent passion to commit murder. It was all in the service of the Light.

"Have you ever taken the life of someone you knew was dear to your enemies?" She turned around, her glowing red eyes squinting, her fists clenched, "And did you do it consciously? Deliberately looking for the pleasure of making those you hate suffer? Tell me, Master Jedi, have you ever sought revenge?"

"Revenge is not the Jedi way." He answered, almost robotically.

She looked at him, with clear resentment with her teeth clenched beneath her lips.

"The Jedi way." She whispered, "The Jedi way brought suffering to my people."

"What happened?" He asked her with emphasized persistence.

"I am a Chiss." She answered at last, with pride nonetheless, but what followed came painfully, "My people settled on a planet which we shared with humans. It was a beautiful life, far from all this war and turmoil which I've seen."

She lowered her gaze as she fell back in her mind to all those memories. Obi Wan could sense shadowed anxieties; he knew her past must be closely tied to that which drove her to join the Separatists. He knew she had no real sense of devotion to the Sith.

"I was…talented at what I could do- a capable fighter. My…friend and I took it upon ourselves to protect our neighborhood from criminals, vandals. We loved to help people. We encouraged each other to be the best at what we could do." she looked at him, for once, with trust and a heartfelt glance, "Like you Jedi claim to do. But as we grew older and got better at it, we progressed to towns, and villages…until…"

She paused and allowed her aggravation to reveal itself through a long and vigorous sigh.

"Until what?" he asked.

"Until a villain showed up." She offered him a menacing glare, "A Rodian by the name of Darjeeling."

Obi Wan let his eyes widen.

"Yes, you know him." She nodded reluctantly, and tried with much despair to hide her emotions, "First, he took away my friend. Then, he killed our teacher. And when he attacked my home, my family and all that was left of me I took away the one thing he cared for in his entire life. And I didn't restrain myself from looking into his aching eyes, to see him taste the same pain he gave me, to make sure that whenever he remembers his defeat, my face, my eyes, my smile will always.._always_ plague his soul!"

She finally breathed and Obi Wan could see there was no lie in her eyes. He could see it and sense in the Force all the rage she exerted. Rage that he hadn't felt coming from her before, despite all the time he's been with her until now. But what shocked him further was to have realized Darjeeling's history had been linked with this girl's so closely.

It was some time back when Anakin and Ahsoka had fought General Darjeeling on Toledo. The Rodian was known for his diabolical use of chemical weapons- he was in every sense a mad scientist.

Little was known about him though.

He had been working for the Republic before, but after the Clone Wars crisis he left when there was a shortage of funds. It was assumed that the Separatists agreed to fund his projects, and that was confirmed after the engagements on Toledo.

But this side of the story- this…more personal conflict was completely shrouded from everyone's eyes.

At last, Obi Wan spoke with a sympathetic tone, "I'm… sorry for your loss."

"You Jedi are such liars!" She snapped, "Dooku told me the truth. He showed me everything. Everything I needed to know. I wasn't ready to join any side when the war finally came to our sector. And actually…I was too devastated. My life was in shambles. After Darjeeling disappeared and the Count and his armies came to clean up the ruins left behind on the moon I was shown the proof."

"Proof?" He squirmed.

"Master Forn Jerandeel." She wrinkled her lips, something that resembled a smirk, "Does that name ring a bell?"

"Forn is a traitor." He argued, "He betrayed Anakin on Toledo to murder his own padawan."

"He was a Jedi." She countered, "And he helped Darjeeling. All of you were responsible for everything that happened."

"Your prejudice has blinded you from the truth." He said, "Dooku has deceived your mind to make you believe that the Jedi were responsible."

"The Jedi _are _responsible!"

Obi Wan's lip twitched to one side. It became clear to him that there was no arguing with her. She's held this grudge for too long and there was no way it was going to pass instantly. Maybe she just needed more time.

"Ferry, you are a well intentioned individual. And to disregard you as a corrupted Separatist mercenary would be doing you disfavor. Please, reconsider your allegiance with the Separatists."

"Why should I?" Her voice was raised and full of power, "They've given me all that I could ask for; Wealth, power, education and a chance at life that I've always looked for. I told you already, I will die only to serve the Separatists."

_Regret_.

He could sense it a mile away. Her heart finally poured out the _very_ emotion she attached to this entire time, except, he felt something else before, something that really intrigued him in her from the beginning. Something he related with much more closely…

It's a feeling that seems to have given her strength to endure through these difficult times, almost like…she had a reason, a goal to cling on to. But then, that must mean she found hope.

And when he met her eyes, he saw it. Indeed, that was it- hope.

With sudden abruptness she stormed down the corridor towards the boarding ramp, leaving him to echo in his mind the last words she had spoken to him. And then a mystery crept between the lines.

Why would one so devoted to helping people find so much hope in the Separatists?

* * *

**Trivia:**

_1. Anakin did not directly voice his disapproval of using a Clone Army. He did however note that other Jedi did. Simpy because I don't know where he really stands on this matter.  
_

_2. Velusia made an appearance in a couple of Star Wars atlas books. Hence the referrance to Mount Hollow. However, everything else is my own expansion.  
_

_3. Ferry has revealed her history with Darjeeling, a Rodian villain and Separatist General in my story Murder On Toledo, where he recently revealed a part of his history to Count Dooku as well.  
_

_A.N._

_A special thanks to Alexii for her help proofreading parts of this chapter. And thanks to the following for all their kind reviews:  
Alexii, as usual!; The Once And Future Thing- there will be plenty of action coming on Velusia!; newfoundspartan - you will learn more about him soon; Lightside- there are some influences there, good one; Major Mike Powell III- you're too kind- and indeed it was a predecessor; general-joesph-dickson- Anakin can be a hypocrite at times; (blank)- that was a reference toa combination of those wars; cHr0n0sP3r3- nutjob characters do rock; iloveanakin- for you romance lovers, there will be plenty next chapter; ProofThatThisIsReal- thanks man, glad to have bee helpful._


	10. No Prisoners

_A.N._

_Apologies for the delay. I got stuck on a slight plot hole which I trust has been resolved.  
_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 10- No Prisoners**

**_Day9; The Commenor System, Commenor._**

The far stretched patches of yellow and green disappeared behind thick black smoke that rose from the ruins of what must have been a site belonging to a glamorous city.

A shuttle raced between two Providence Class Destroyers that were closing in on the location, slowly looming over its towers and overshadowing the central attraction, a fabulously designed pentagon surrounded by streets and small gardens, known across the galaxy as The University of Commenor.

The shuttle's legs protruded from its sides and nose then turned about itself before settling on the ground. The boarding ramp slid to touch the ground as quickly as its door opened revealing the tall, slender and bearded Count Dooku.

He marched down the ramp to meet a waiting droid commander, "Report."

The droid was distinctly marked in yellow paint to indicate its rank, "The last pockets of resistance have been destroyed sir, just as you ordered!"

"Excellent." He finally spared a glance towards the smoked and desecrated institute, "I trust that you burned their libraries too?"

"Of course." The droid nodded, "And the librarians as well, just in case."

A cold sneer crept across his wrinkled complexion, "Good!"

Sometimes he couldn't help but admire the sadistic irony that occasionally accompanied the conclusive logic of these machines. They were learning indeed.

Commenor's refusal to join secession before the war was not unexpected. Regardless, it was commonly known that if the Alliance was to ever break through to the Core Worlds in the case of a war then Commenor was to be the doorway.

When the war began rumor began to spread among the senators of a terrible fate that would befall this planet. A Separatist armada was spotted near the system and the ambitious commander had hoped to bring the war to a quicker end by seizing it. The campaign of course failed after the Jedi came on to the scene. But the rumor never died, not until it reached his ears at least. And he took a particular liking to it; so much so that he the prospect of taking Commenor has since been made a key turning point to win this war.

Sadly, the whispers of a horrendous bombardment of Commenor's shipyards and the swift leveling of its prestigious university with the burning of its libraries and the sacking of its industrial farms soon withered away in the political winds of change.

Well, at least until now, when the whispers have just become a reality. Whatever hopes the Republic is still clinging to might as well be cast aside as the foolish dreams of fidgety old diplomats, desperate to talk themselves out of their march to the gallows.

But the Separatists Alliance has no ear for corrupt tongues. As surely as Commenor burned they will meet their fate; the just delivery of a hasty defeat and grievous deaths.

A chilling presence crept beside him, followed by a raspy feminine voice, "I'm here, Master."

"Ventress." He responded with a slight tilt of his chin, "Have you done as I asked?"

"Of course." She replied beneath a silk black cloak draped over her face, "All the officials on the list are now headless and their bodies scattered across the lavish palace floor."

"It had to be done." He explained, "They were greedy and corrupt. They oppressed the labor force and disregarded the rights of an education to their own people. They will not be missed."

A subtle, thrilling smile emerged under her hood, "Yes, my lord."

He twisted to face her, indicating in his tone a change of subject, as if they had an arranged agenda prior to this meeting, "I've contacted one of my old agents on Velusia. There's going to be a change of plans."

She stepped in beside him as they moved down the wide marble footpath towards the university, "Are we not going to wait for the Clone Army to setup base there?"

"On the contrary," Dooku's brows were raised in a mocking gesture, "Kenobi and Skywalker seem to have stumbled into our little trap."

"Let me kill them." She hissed.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that." He grimaced and shrugged, "My master wants Skywalker alive. He made it clear that the padawan must be killed and anyone else is not of his concern."

"So what is my assignment?" She frowned curiously and stopped beside him in front of the giant doorway into the building.

"You are to rendezvous with my agent. Should the plot fail, kill them both."

Asajj bowed, "Your will is my command."  
Dooku then turned to the droid, "Commander, contact General Grievous, inform him that Commenor has fallen, tell him to prepare his fleet for imminent withdrawal."

Asajj remained motionless, but in the Force he could sense her curiosity. It was like an interruption without a voice, prompting Dooku to snap around and draw his breath with a blank expression.

"You need not concern yourself at this time." He told her, "My plot is not yet relevant to your current affairs."

* * *

_**Day 9; The Velusia system, Velusia**_

Velusia was all about balance, Anakin noted. Through the Force one could almost feel the competition between the two moons and their harmonious struggle to overpower each other. You could hear it in the rivers that echoed across the gardens he and Ahsoka walked through.

Bree was a beautiful port village, which made it such a shame to discover the Separatists had already planted their intelligence agents firmly here.

"Sometimes I wonder," Ahsoka started, "if things will ever go back to normal."

"They always do Snips, eventually." He replied passively.

They walked together beside a stone wall that ran alongside the riverbed. The footpath was all but covered with overgrown grass. And the sounds of night crawlers and river creatures cricketed and croaked relentlessly.

"Do you think we'll ever see it?" She asked while taking a glance towards him.

"You don't want to know what I think." He said, "Things weren't all that great before the war."

Her lips twitched to one side, and with a thoughtful look in her eyes she finally spoke, "What do you mean?"

He turned his gaze to her, "What?"

"You said things weren't all that great." She explained, "Why?"

His brows wrinkled, "You don't know what it's like to lose your mother, Ahsoka. You wouldn't understand, even if I explained it to you."

Her eyes widened but then narrowed so harshly he thought she stepped in something, and when she stopped he turned to look at her, "Is everything alright?"

She moved slowly to the wall of the river and let out a deep breath, "Yes."

But that wasn't a very convincing yes; her tone said no. He stepped in behind her, "Was it something I said?"

She glared coldly at the reflection of the two moons in the river. He felt a deep aggravation inside her, and could sense it wasn't directed at him nor at what he said, but rather at a memory, one that was shrouded from him and possibly everyone else, too.

"This is about your mother, isn't it?" He suggested.

She tilted her head away from him and crossed her arms, "Why do you care?"

"You never mentioned her." He shrugged, "Do you even remember her?"

She sighed bitterly, "A little."

Ahsoka's past was a thing to wonder about. She revealed very little of it to anyone, and he would always be so preoccupied with current affairs anyway, or reminiscing about his own past to actually think or care about hers much. The subject simply never cropped up enough times. And when it did, she wouldn't tell much.

"She died." Ahsoka added, "I wasn't even there when it happened."

Anakin's gaze shifted to the ground, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"She was all we had after father died." She finally unclenched her fists and continued, "Our village was starving. She worked hard to feed us… and then when Master Plo came he changed everything. Mother was so happy in those days. He protected us and gave our village the means to protect ourselves."

Anakin spotted a glow in her eyes, no doubt a gleaming translation of the wonder that matched her memories. He could only imagine how much joy she had in her life at that time. But sadly, the glow faded with a grim sigh and her shoulders slumped. Her gaze fell to the water.

"I went out to play with some friends," She continued, "then we got attacked by a predator. If Master Plo wasn't there in time I would've been killed. That was when he discovered me…and discovered that I was Force-sensitive. He trained me to protect myself just like he did with all the Shili Warriors in our village. It was my first real Jedi Training. _This_ was my prize."

She bitterly held the ornament on her head at Anakin to emphasize her point. The discontent and rage in her eyes made him think she was almost…disgusted with it.

"Mother was so happy…so proud."

"She would be Snips. She was your mother." He explained.

"Or so you would think." She spat, and before Anakin could ask she continued and leaned over the wall again, "The day Master Koon was set to leave she came running to him, begging him to take me in to the Temple."

"You didn't want to?"

"What does it matter if I wanted to or not?" She snapped, meeting his gaze with sharp eyes, "My own mother gave me away! My mother…who loved me…pushed me out of my home. Away from her, my sisters and anyone I ever cared about. I was scared, Anakin! I dreaded it! I drea-"

"I was scared too." He muttered.

As if struck by reason Ahsoka fell silent and stared at him. He could sense that she was looking for something to say, whether to comfort him, herself…or both of them at the same time, but she turned away, her voice croaked, "I… couldn't forget, no matter how hard I tried. First I saw her in my dreams. Then in my nightmares…and then… "

She pressed her fist against her lips, fighting to control her breaths. Almost a moment later, Anakin heard her sniffle and decided to finish her sentence, "She died."

She nodded reluctantly.

An all too familiar pain, he realized. She obviously hadn't shared this with anyone before. Perhaps there were too many tears shed in the dark for her to come out about it, and perhaps that might've explained her strong motivation to challenge everything in life, like he had, to prove her worth. To make up for the failure and make even with the entire galaxy for robbing her away of the one person who ever showed her real compassion in her life.

And here she stands now in front of him, reliving those memories now, rekindling the old flames- the same flames that burned him years ago.

"If only…" She wiped her cheeks, refusing to face him, "if only she hadn't done that…if only I was there with her. Maybe…"

"Your mother only wanted a better future for you, Snips."

"She was selfish!" she yelled and challenged him again with the same solid frown, except her cheeks were soaked in tears, "She never thought about what I wanted! She never considered that I should make my own decision about where I wanted to be. I wanted to be with her! I didn't care if I starved for the rest of my life, Anakin. I didn't care…I didn't…"

The words didn't come out when her tears overpowered her, forcing her to bury her face in her palms. Anakin carefully put a hand on her shoulder. He somehow expected this. She clearly shared mixed feelings about her mother. At least his mother gave him the choice of two different paths despite living in poverty.

Ahsoka, on the other hand, was thrown down the only path her mother could give her, and that left her scarred with a wound to be despaired with. Yoda had always taught that for a Jedi, such pain to live with is a seed of the Darkside.

"Why didn't you ever mention this?" He asked then looked into her deep blue eyes when she turned around and shook her head.

"I…_couldn't_." she whispered hurtfully, "Could you?"

The thought struck him deeply. Indeed, he never could bring it up with anyone, and especially not a Jedi. It's not quite because it was a shame, or because he was worried about punishment. It was because it was a moment of weakness. One he preferred to forget.

"No." He admitted.

Ahsoka slowly wrapped her arms around him and tightened the hug, she muttered, "You were right after all. Things weren't all that great before the war."

It was indeed amazing how she lived with this in mind. Emotions like that can easily corrupt someone from childhood, but somehow…it didn't corrupt her. She clung on to hope. And when that was lost, she clung on to something else. One can only wonder what that was.

He slowly began to put his hands around her when she jolted, "What is it?"

Her hands scanned his shirt, scurrying around his armor until she reached his collar and tugged at it. Confused, Anakin asked again, "What are you doing?"

She pulled herself away from him and demanded, "Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The necklace I gave you!" She asked urgently.

His eyes widened and his hand moved to his chest. He stuttered, "I…don't know."

"What?" She scoffed sarcastically.

He stammered again, "I'm sure I had it. I just…"

Her frown tightened, "Just what?"

"I'm sure it's on the ship somewhere." He offered a smile and an innocent shrug, "It'll crop up eventually."

"So you're not even gonna look for it?" She retorted.

"It's not that urgent, Ahsoka. It's just a necklace…"

A powerful wave of Force energy threw him off balance and knocked him on the floor. When he finally caught his breath he spotted her marching in the other direction. He struggled up on to his feet and noted that he preferred a simple slap over a push like that any day, then reminded himself of exactly what he was punished for. Except…it was unlike him to forget something like that.

Yeah, sure he struggled with keeping hold of his lightsaber back in the day, but he got to grips with it eventually and never lost anything since then. He shrugged it off and sighed, she's obviously overreacting and the crystal is most likely on the ship.

He wouldn't blame her though; the memories she just spoke of are fresh on her mind now and she needs the rest to calm herself.

In fact, he could do with some rest as well. The crystal can wait till tomorrow.

* * *

**_Day9; The Commenor System, Commenor_**

The smell of burnt flesh was never pleasant, no matter how often you were exposed to it. Particularly when the torsos lying smoking before you belonged to artificially produced humans…or rather, clones.

The droids did not suffer from such trauma, or any trauma at all, which makes it all the more easy for them to rid of prisoners of war. The Separatists do not take prisoners, simply because clones are too loyal to bargain with. They were bred that way.

Stepping away from the rows of charred armor and meat, holding out a hologram with his palm, Dooku tried to ignore the distraction and continue his conversation.

"You heard me, General." he insisted, "You are to withdraw from the battle immediately."

Despite the slumped shoulders and the grumpy mask that hid his deformed complexion, Grievous stood tall and proud in his palm. His arms were by his side, and the fingers on one hand clung on to his cape.

"But the Jedi are right in my grip!" He growled, "I refuse to withdraw when victory is so clearly in sight."

"Ah, but a far sweeter fruit is ripe for the picking." Dooku smirked.

Grievous snarled, "What could possibly taste sweeter than a hard fought victory?"

"A swift victory in this war requires a far more challenging engagement on a far more crucial location than your current one. I'm sure in your wisdom you can find a more…influential target that can meet your criteria, General, can you not?"

Grievous was allowed to ponder on those words, the whole while his yellow reptilian eyes shifted from side to side, calculating, orchestrating the possible scenarios in his mind until his gaze narrowed ominously and exclaimed, "Coruscant…you want to attack Coruscant!"

"The Senate will never expect a bold move on the capital. Why, even the Jedi are too blinded by their arrogance to foresee such an assault on their own Jedi Temple. A strike at the heart of the Republic and the Jedi Order itself will leave so many of them vulnerable to pick off; including Master Yoda. I have faith your leadership can bring about this arrangement."

"But what of Lord Sidious? His instructions were clear. We were not to attack…"

"You need not worry about his instructions." Dooku interrupted, "My Master does not have the courage to make such a gamble. His vision is narrowed on the single meager purpose to persuade Jedi Skywalker to follow the path of the Darkside; a goal that is growing more impossible with each battle. Our only real path to success is to see the death of the Jedi and the death of the Republic. A path I'm certain you are more than happy to follow."

"Indeed." Grievous purred, "But my fleet alone cannot achieve this purpose. Coruscant will be swarming with ships."

"Yes, I know." Dooku straightened, "Which is why I will be joining you on this assault. Our aim is not to take the planet. We need only to destroy the Temple, kill any Jedi who stand in our path and leave the Senate Hall in ruin. Only once The Republic is without its leaders can we achieve instant victory in this war."

Grievous chuckled slyly, "I will prepare my fleet immediately."

"Good." Dooku offered a subtle smile, "There still remains some personal matters for me to take care of. Await my signal until then."

Greivous bowed and the hologram disappeared in the Count's palm. With a humble frown he observed the rest of the executions. In the Force he could feel The Darkside growing stronger here. He only hoped it would accompany him on his next campaign.

* * *

**Trivia:**

_1. The University of Commenor was only mentioned on where Padme Amidala supposedly gave a speech at a peace rally that received criticism from Republic war veterans._

_2. The name of the village Bree was partly inspired from the name of a village or county in Lord of the Rings._

_3. Ahsoka's backstory here, including her mother and sisters, is of my own creation and has no credit in Star Wars canon or EU._

_A.N._

_Special thanks goes to Alexii once again without whom I'd be the victim of countless errors and grammatical mistakes. And thanks to the following for their kind reviews:_

_newfoundspartan, the truth will reveal itself in time; general-joseph-dickson, indeed it is their moral responsibility to fix that; darth frankie, i hope this was soon enough; cHr0n0sP3r3, where would the fun be if it had?; Major Mike Powell III, not quite as fluffy as you hoped I think; Darth Prysion, that's very kind of you to say; Agent0Gecko, I'm glad you're enjoying it as much as I am writing it; The Once And Future Thing, her part will be revealed very soon; Bkipper, indeed I did intend that!_

_Stay tuned to my profile page for announcements!  
_


	11. Prisoner's Gamble

_A.N._

_I thought I would never upload this. I'm talking at least three consecutive writer blocks before I managed to fight through it._

_Anyway, thanks to all your encouragement and patience, here it is!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 11- Prisoner's Gamble  
**

**_Day 9; The Coruscant System; Coruscant_  
**

"Master Yoda," Palpatine's concerned face wrinkled as he edged over his desk, "Please, I urge you to consult medical help. Your condition is worsening- I can see it with my very own eyes."

"Worry not, Chancellor." Yoda insisted, his croaky voice sounding raspier than usual, "Here on a more urgent matter, Master Windu and I are."

Windu's solid gaze was fixed on Master Yoda sat beside him. He had to agree with the Chancellor on this matter. For weeks he watched the old teacher and dear friend's health deteriorate, and it was so a lot more rapidly in recent days. He wasn't just worried…he was afraid.

Yoda's frog like eyes- now paler and bloodshot turned to him with an undesignated signal to speak. He tried to block the hurtful sight of evident weakness from his mind as he faced the old politician and spoke, "Have you received our report, Chancellor?"

Palpatine stared him down and spoke in a confrontational manner, "I have, but I cannot authorize another fleet's withdrawal from the Outer Rim without the risk of opening a second front against the Separatists in our sector."

"You're going to have to." Windu argued.

"And why is that, Master Jedi?"

"Commenor." Yoda interrupted, a subtle hurt in his voice, "Fallen it has."

Silence followed; a cold and sickeningly disturbing silence. Yet Palpatine's interruption was calm and disciplinary, "When did this happen? And why was I not informed?"

Windu sighed, "We only just received news. It seems… there is no stopping the enemy advance into the Core now."

Palpatine's jaw stiffened. A calculating focus was set against Windu like a father ready to punish his son for disobeying him, he yelled, "And the Jedi were unable to prevent this?"

"We tried. Count Dooku had the element of surprise against us. This new onslaught will very soon be on our doorstep, Chancellor."

"Coruscant." Yoda added, "In imminent danger, it is."

"Impossible." Palpatine snapped, "Ridiculous. I refuse to believe that. An attack on Coruscant will be suicide."

"We are not prepared to fight the combined strength of both Separatist Armies, Chancellor. We need reinforcements. Otherwise…"

"I've heard enough, Master Windu." Palpatine stood, "It seems to me you Jedi are only interested in pulling out of the Outer Rim. Your only concern is the lives of your Jedi and not the safety of The Republic and its people!"

"That is not true." Windu stood and stepped up to the desk, his voice reduced to a cold whisper, "We've sacrificed enough. But we're not ready to lose this war. Not for your mistakes."

"Leave my office." Palpatine threatened, "Immediately!"

Windu did not comply without locking eyes with the chancellor first and slowly turn away then taking big steps towards the door. Yoda tried to keep up, until his old body turned to the Chancellor one last time, "Doomed the Republic you have Chancellor. Doomed our Order….and yourself. I hope proud of this at least, you are."

A hurtful chill crept up Master Windu's spine as he waited by the door. The words just spoken echoed over and over in his mind while the twilight of sunset outside the window of the office gleamed into his eyes. The past few days passed too quickly, but this moment took a stronger toll on his heart than any he has lived before.

The inevitable was clear, but Yoda's words only made it painfully clearer.

* * *

_**Day 9; The Velusia System, Velusia**_

The stream had a gentle flow to it, which was particularly solemn under the night sky. Otherwise, the stillness of the air here was unnerving. Obi Wan rarely had a chance to admire nature's beauty on the worlds he had seen. He could easily say this was his favorite, but that wouldn't be a fair way to judge!

Life would be so simple if he had time to play such dull games in his mind, except these moments of humble silence were always interrupted by something. And indeed, here comes one of them now.

Ahsoka marched from beyond the shadows of his line of sight then settled on the grass just opposite the stream.

In the Force he could feel her anxieties pouring out; mixed emotions of anger and confusion all blurred together like the river she sat opposite to now. Her past experiences and future fears both linked by the stream of life. He understood that her frustrations can only be natural. This is a difficult time for her as she's experiencing new feelings, growing new attachments and all without the guidance of the Council to help her.

He could continue to sit and watch her as he did the stream; it amused him how similar in the Force they appeared, but it was his duty to oversee the bond of his two Padawans, and so once again he was robbed of this meditative moment.

He came to a stop just behind her and before he could speak she interrupted, "I'll be fine."

"I know." He replied then crouched behind her, "But can't an old man have a casual conversation with his Padawan every now and then?"

She swallowed some air then faced him with a forced smile. Obi Wan took that as an invitation and sat beside her, "So tell me, what's on your mind?"

She was slow to respond. He watched her struggle with the question, and a part of him actually regretted asking her simply because he didn't know what to expect.

"Master," She began hesitantly, "Has Anakin ever spoke to you about his mother?"

Obi Wan's memories flashed back; many years back. He didn't realize how long it had been since the question of Anakin's mother was raised. It's true, though. He used to speak a lot about her.

Ahsoka watched him anxiously. She must've hit a sensitive button…and she truly did. The one thing that characterized Anakin in his youth was his attachment to his mother. He spoke endlessly about her, and respectively Obi Wan lectured him endlessly about her. Then, it came to an end; an abrupt and tragic end.

He nodded, "Yes. Yes, he did."

Ahsoka adjusted herself to face him and he took that as a hint to carry on, "There was a time when Anakin was open with me. He'd talk to me about his fears, his worries, but in my quest to instruct him the way Qui Gon Jinn did with me... things changed"

He noticed a curious frown stretch across her face. Obi Wan smiled, "You see, Jinn was like a father to me, but…he never offered me the same compassion a father would. I thought perhaps it was that lack of compassion that made a better teacher, but I eventually realized I was wrong."

"Wrong?"

Obi Wan turned his gaze away from her and sighed, "I learned later that compassion is not a weakness. It may be too late for Anakin, but I don't plan to make that same mistake with you, Ahsoka."

"You didn't lose Anakin yet, Master." She said, "He still respects you and loves you."

Obi Wan offered her a smile, "I certainly hope so."

Unbeknownst to them, Ferry sat and watched them converse with her back against a tree. Moments ago she was admiring the lightless sky and the florescent lamps of the village across the river. She expected someone to be upset about the missing item she found in the cockpit of The Twilight; she just didn't expect it to be this valuable though.

Between her fingers she fumbled with the crystal as her mind repeated the offer she was given. An offer she could never refuse.

"I knew I could count on you, Count." She smirked and tightened her hold on the crystal, "It's almost too good to be true."

* * *

_**Unknown; Unknown**_

It was bitterly cold in here. She felt the cold in her bones. She felt it across the rocky walls. She heard it in the deepness of the tunnel. She could feel it in her heart. She could sense it in… The Force.

It was The Force that guided her here, opening her mind to this vision. It wasn't just about the cold as she could also see darkness, but it wasn't about that either. It was the age of the place. No one has been here, not for a very, very long time. So old that warmth abandoned it long ago. It was sealed away from everyone, from everything...from the entire galaxy. Hidden; kept safe and devoid of prying eyes.

Ahsoka's vision cleared a little now. The blurriness of the dream unveiled a wide, blue curtain; an energy field hidden deep in the heart of a cave. A cave she visited before.

A cold breeze swept against the cold sweat on Ahsoka's cheeks. She found herself breathing heavily, lying in the grass and listening to the harmonious music of Velusia's nightlife. She sat up and called on The Force to ease her breathing, but what she could not ease was what was in her thoughts- that cave in her vision.

A darkness was in there, or it was after what was in there. She wasn't sure, but regardless of that she knew what it meant. She knew they would have to go there at some point.

She looked over to find Anakin lying on the other side of their camp, his head propped against a large tree root growing out of the ground. She would tell him, but…the sting of their last argument was still fresh. She frowned despite herself.

* * *

_**Day 10; The Velusia System, Velusia**_

Restless sleep marks blemished all across his face, Anakin stood over the shoulders of the submarine pilot who navigated them deeper into the silent oceans of the Velusian sea. Many a legends are rife down here. Some were frightening, and others terrifying, but they were purely bred due to a shortage of exploration and not based on any actual facts or historical encounters.

As romantic as its surface was it never kept visitors away. But still, holiday makers have always preferred to avoid underwater exploration on Velusia. They deemed it unnecessary.

Recently before the war Velusia's sovereign power decided to reconstruct Orr'Corra. An ancient city that once dwelled beneath the surface, which they claim was destroyed by a civil war that came to a peaceful end… some may disagree on that.

The doors to the cockpit slid open as the Mirialan captain stepped in, "We've been given clearance to proceed. Take us in pilot."

Anakin turned to face him, "Anything you need to tell us before we continue, Captain?"

"You need to report to the Check-In office. It's just so we know who is going in and out at all times. Orr'Corra is a new city and has already had problems with illegal trafficking in the recent past."

"I take it we don't have a choice?" Anakin's lip twitched.

He shook his head, "Not unless you want to have us chasing you all across the facility."

The submarine swiftly docked into an underwater chamber, which was then sealed and drained of ocean water in moments. The chamber was wide with a sealed monitoring tower overlooking the space. At last, the doors slid open and all passengers began to disembark over a small bridge and onto a platform railing.

"I'll report to the check in office, Anakin." Obi Wan turned and faced his former padawan, "Will you be alright without me for a few moments?"

Anakin eyed Ahsoka as she stepped off while throwing him a hostile glare. He chose to ignore it and offered an indifferent shrug towards Obi Wan, "I'll be fine."

Accompanied by the Mirialan captain, Obi Wan marched up to the monitoring tower and disappeared behind its door.

"This could take a while." Cody muttered under his helmet.

Anakin crossed his arms and offered the clone a wry smirk, "Gotta love bureaucracy, Cody. Afterall, it's exactly what we're fighting to protect!"

Helmet or not, Anakin could almost feel the sting coming from the soldier's narrowing eyes, "You've always been a motivational speaker, General."

"I try." He laughed.

Ahsoka's voice finally chimed in, "How much longer is this going to take?"

"It might be a little longer." Anakin explained, "Just be patient."

"I'm with her on this one," Ferry said, "I don't like having to sit around and wait for trouble."

Cody sighed, "The general is just taking care of some procedures. We'll be moving in no time."

"Hey!" Ferry snapped, "Nobody asked you, yellow boy wonder."

"_What_ did you call me?" Cody hissed and was about to step forward until Anakin's hand blocked his path.

"Cool it!" He then directed a narrow glare towards Ferry, "You're in no place to voice your opinion on anything. Stay quiet and do as you're told. And as for you…"

Ahsoka's deep blue eyes carved right into him. He couldn't quite find the words he was looking for, but he knew if he said anything it wasn't going to improve his chances of making up for his last mistake.

At last, he went with something, "Just…try not to make things worse."

"Worse?" She yelled, and at that point he knew that there was no avoiding a conflict, she was looking for one, "How am I making things worse?"

"I didn't say you were making things worse, I'm just saying, don't."

"So I'm the only one here who can make things worse, is that what you're saying?"

Anakin's palms met his face, "Ahsoka, please don't start this again!"

"No Anakin!" She growled, "No! This time it's the last draw. This time I'm not giving you another chance. I've forgiven you over and over, but it looks like I made a mistake with you."

"Ahsoka?" he frowned, "What are you saying?"

"I…" She sealed her lips and held her breath, clearly wrestling with herself, obviously unsure about her frustrations.

"What's the matter here?" Everyone turned to Obi Wan's voice, "We're ready to move forward. I managed to…persuade our _good friend_ to let us through."

The Mirialan captain eyed Kenobi bemusedly, "Traditional Republic exercises."

"It's about time." Anakin muttered darkly, "I think I'll be tagging along with you from here on. You won't be too lonely on your own, will you _Snips_?"

Ahsoka offered nothing more than her unwavering frown.

"I see." Obi Wan turned towards the clone, "Errr…Cody, stay with the prisoner. Anakin and I will explore the ruins beneath this facility. Just make sure she doesn't get up to trouble."

"Yes sir." He responded, an agitated tone creeping from somewhere beneath all that practiced discipline. There followed a moment of uneasy silence as the married couple held hostile gazes at each other.

"Come along, Anakin." Obi Wan pulled an arm around him and the two Jedi Knights marched off. Cody switched his attention over to Ahsoka and she knew he was struggling to think of something to say, but whether it was words of comfort or simply trying to suggest something for them to do, she wasn't sure.

"Great," Ferry shrugged, "Now what are we supposed to do?"

Ahsoka walked off the platform towards a doorway and into a vast, dimly lit glass cavern that arched endlessly. Despite the initial exquisitene impression the city gave her, she was overcome by how grim it now appeared. The depth of the ocean above allowed no light to break through the glass ecnasing them, and the little illumination that was guiding the road ahead was few and far between.

The most thing that struck her was how silent the place was. It actually pulled her out of her thoughts and made her stop. Cody spoke, "This place gives me the creeps."

Ferry sighed then stepped in beside her, "I never saw what you liked about him anyway." She said, but again Ahsoka didn't respond, until Ferry put a hand on her shoulder, "But I can tell you still like him."

Ahsoka pulled her arm away and faced her, "Why do you care?"

"I'm…just trying to make conversation." She shrugged, her red eyes tilted into a grimace.

Ahsoka sighed, "I'm sorry, I've just been so flustered by him lately."

Ferry offered a slow nod, "I can see that."

They journeyed a little further down the glassy cavern, occasionally admiring the beasts of the sea hovering over them and disappearing into the abyss. One particular monster caught Ahsoka's eye. Its description resembling that of a legend that she heard had existed on Velusia about a giant who was said to have been the cause for the destruction of the ancient city. The underwater people had been hunting her children for generations, until they fell under her wrath. It is said that she still exists.

Ferry's suggestive voice pulled her out of her thoughts, "Ahsoka, I need to speak with you for a moment."

Her eyes indicated for Ahsoka over to Cody, who watched as the two girls threw a suggestive gaze at him. He sighed frustratingly and walked to the side.

Ahsoka shook her head, "What is it?"

Ferry's eyes scanned their surroundings. The crowd was light and several metal platforms and chrome railings were stacked upon each other across the cavern, but it was clear she sought something more elusive. She looked back at her and whispered, "Stick with me if you want to live."

"What-?" But before the words could escape Ahsoka's mouth an explosion of blasterfire erupted from across the path they were walking on. The few around them panicked and ran in all directions, but Ahsoka could not see the culprits through the smoke. She felt a hand grab her from her shoulder and the nozzle of a blaster pistol fixed against the side of her head, Ferry's voice followed, "Just play along and you and I can get out of this. Trust me!"

From the edge of her eyes she could see Cody pinned down beneath the metal platforms, she cried out to him, "Cody!"

But Ferry knocked her head, "Don't! You'll get us both killed!"

"Why are you doing this?" Ahsoka yelled.

"There's no time to explain- just do as I say, I'm going to get you out of here." Ferry began to pull her backwards into the doors beside the path, but Ahsoka hesitated to comply, "And how can I trust you?"

Her reply was cold and blunt, "You don't have a choice."

The doors slid shut and the alarms began to blare all across the facility. Commander Cody brought his blaster rifle around the side of the railing and unleashed bolts at his opponents, hoping to pin them down.

He couldn't quite make out through all the smoke who they were exactly, until he heard a familiar high pitched robotic voice, "Go around him, I'll cover you!"

"Roger, roger!"

"Battledroids!" Cody hissed and then his intercom beeped, "Yes sir?"

"Cody! We've got a situation here."

"I know, Sir." He flinched as a bolt exploded beside him, "The Separatists knew we were coming!"

"Is Ahsoka with you?"

He shook his head, he knew there was no easier way to say this, so he just answered the question, "I'm afraid not, sir. I lost her when all this happened, she must have escaped."

There was silence on the other end, long enough to unnerve him, "Sir?"

"Get yourself out of there, Cody. Obi Wan and I are on the lower levels, we need to regroup."

"Right away!" he twisted upon hearing the clanking steps of a droid running behind him and brought his blaster around towards it before it could lift its own to blast him- upon pulling the trigger the droid's head exploded.

* * *

_**Day 10; The Commenor System, Space**_

Assajj Ventress' hologram sat upon Dooku's armchair aboard his starship. Through the viewport he could gaze upon his immense Starfleet gathered and prepared for the moment he gives the order to attack Coruscant.

But before they could do so, he needed to know that his plot to bring an end to Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker was proceeding well. He had no doubt Assajj could take them both on sufficiently, but only with the appropriate distraction in place.

He hoped his other contact would pull off her end of the bargain.

"We've engaged them, My Lord." Assajj explained, the sounds of blasters erupting behind her, "There is no Republic presence here. Velusia will be ours before nightfall."

Dooku leaned forward in his seat, "And what of Skywalker and Kenobi?"

"My droids tell me they've encountered a clone on Orr'Corra. I suspect that the Jedi will not be far behind, I'll be heading there immediately."

"Keep me updated." He ordered. She bowed and disappeared.

Despite this positive development, Dooku couldn't help but wonder what the Jedi expected to gain from going to Velusia. The planet was nothing more than a resort. He sat back and stroked his beard, pondering further about its resources, its citizens and its endless oceans and handful of islands.

Orr'Corra, the city beneath the ocean; it was a curious thing, but he hoped this mystery will resolve itself in due time.

* * *

**Trivia:**

_1. Many of my readers may recognize the vision Ahsoka had from one of my previous stories. Try not to spoil too much in your reviews!  
_

_2. Orr'Corra is a city I made up for this story. There's a little bit of Ahto City in there, but gloomier._

_3. In my original plan, Orr'Corra was going to fall under attack by a sea monster. The same sea monster referred to in the legend._

_A.N._

_Many, many thanks to newfoundspartan, general joseph dickson, The Once And Future Thing, cHr0n0sPh3r3, Ebony Wave, BKipper and Major Mike Powell III for their very kind reviews! And to all my readers for their unrelenting patience!  
_


	12. Kidnapping on Orr'Corra

_A.N. _

_More updates coming soon.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 12- Kidnapping on Orr'Corra  
**

**_Day 9; Velusia, Orr'Corra_  
**

The nozzle of the blaster pistol was stubbornly fixed against the back of her head. It didn't unnerve her, but she was certainly stunned by Ferry's sudden show of force.

"So, how is this for my own good exactly?" Ahsoka winced as she was pushed through another set of slide doors.

Ahead of them was a docking chamber, and rather than the usual Mirialan security guards, it was crowded with Separatist battledroids and an individual whose features and foul aura in the Force was easily recognizeable- standing right in front of her.

"Well, well!" Assajj Ventress chuckled and put a hand on her hip, "Who would've thought I'd bump into you here."

Ahsoka cringed, but found no words to express her sudden shock; her deep irritation. This was certainly an unfortunate turn of events. Ferry had deliberately tricked her into this Separatist trap. Somehow, she knew to come this way, she knew this ambush was coming. And she was in on it.

"I'm here on business." Ferry interrupted with an aggressive tone and emphasized her point by nudging Ahsoka with her blaster pistol, "And I need to use your transport."

The transport she referred to was a submarine docked with the boarding platform just behind Assajj. The Sith Assassin's gaze fell on Ferry, but the smirk didn't disappear, "Yes, I know. My Master did mention that to me."

"Then you should know not to get in my way." Ferry's bright red eyes glowed, "If you're after the Jedi, they're in the lower levels. And they're expecting you."

Assajj calmly stepped to the side, her eyebrow cocked in mock politeness, gesturing slightly with her hand as if to welcome them on board. Her voice resonated with a chilling tone, "Enjoy your trip."

Ahsoka could slowly feel the noose tightening around her neck. Her mind and heart raced in an attempt to conjure some escape, but to fail that could mean certain death at the hands of Assajj and her many war machines. And the mere moments she had to debate the idea with herself were swept away too soon once she was placed in a cell and the containment field was activated.

The painful truth finally sunk into her mind; she was now officially a prisoner of war.

* * *

_**Day 10; Velusia, Orr'Corra**_

The urgency in the Force was strong. Anakin Skywalker felt the distance between him and Ahsoka growing faster and faster as he desperately fought off the hordes of battle droids charging at him.

They flooded the domed chamber in their dozens, sprinting towards him through three different entrances and blasting at him in a hopeless attempt to break his stubborn defense. But Anakin had never been more in tune with The Force than he was now. Countless droids fell before they could close the distance between them, and by the time they had reached him they were swiftly being carved up by the rapid swings of his lightsaber; a perfect display of the Shien Form, _The Way of The Krayt Dragon_.

And as such, Anakin's mighty whips and slashes tore his opponents apart, like the might of the legendary monster's tail and the terror of its claws- each swing wreaked devastation in the Force. Smoke filled the chamber and engulfed him, its toxic scent filling his lungs, but he did not stop- no, he was far too engaged in combat to stop. They relentlessly pressed their attack, too well programmed to give up.

Chunks of metal soared in every direction and collapsed in heavy piles that were quickly building up around him. The echoes of blaster fire finally stopped and the last metallic crash resonated against the thick droid carcasses that now littered the chamber. Anakin stopped moving, but his eyes slowly traced the swirling layers of smoke in search of any potential threats- but there was nothing.

"Sir," His comlink flashed, "General, are you there?"

Anakin straightened and disengaged his lightsaber, "Report."

"I've managed to escape." Cody replied, "Where are we supposed to regroup?"

The thick smoke never cleared, and it made his voice raspy, "Head to the nearest docking chamber. I'll meet you there."

"What about the mission, Sir?"

Anakin could tell from Cody's heavy breathing that he was running- possibly looking around corners before any droids could detect him as well, "Obi Wan believes he found the beacon. We need to find a transport and pick him up as soon as he gets the coordinates we need. The quicker we do this, the sooner we can rescue Ahsoka."

That was his main priority, but he couldn't meet that challenge without having everyone in one place. He probably won't even wait for Obi Wan to get the coordinates. The ideal situation would be if Obi Wan managed it before they even got to the docking chamber.

* * *

_**Day 10; The Velus System, Velusia  
**_

The dark, deep blue of the ocean reverberated with battle. In the Force Ahsoka felt its pressure shifting heavily, a clear indication that the Force was being manipulated- a clear sign that Anakin was still there, still fighting.

But she knows he won't be able to catch up with her. She was already leaving Velusia's orbit and Ferry was moments away from making the jump to lightspeed.

As soon as they arrived on Bree- the island they had been on prior to visiting Orr'Corra, Ferry had requested a ship be prepared for her to escape in, and the droids had even taken the liberty to program the coordinates for their destination- that being the location of Count Dooku's fleet.

Her hands now bound, Ahsoka sat in her cell and switched her gaze towards the containment field where Ferry had just appeared. Her captor was still clothed in the grey officer's uniform she herself was captured in, "I know this won't sound like much, but…I'm sorry."

Ahsoka winced at her. As un-Jedi like as it might seem, the prospect of forgiving Ferry for this deception was far beyond her. Especially not after she fooled her into trusting that she would take her to safety, and then separating her as a result from everyone she loved. Would Anakin even notice she was gone? Did Cody survive the ambush and inform him that she was kidnapped?

"I wouldn't have taken you with me if I didn't need to." She explained, "But I had to do it."

"No." Ahsoka finally responded and pulled her gaze away from her, "You didn't have to."

But she could sense an exception in Ferry's heart, and when she turned to look at her again she noticed the sympathy in her blood red eyes, and an expression she hadn't seen on her icy blue complexion before; for the first time since she's met her, Ahsoka saw softness there.

"You would've done the same." She whispered.

Ahsoka blinked, and allowed herself to think about that before Ferry disappeared. Villains have always attempted to justify their actions. Even The Sith try to find valid arguements for everything they do, that's what Master Yoda had taught her. But something was not right about her actions- it all seemed too reluctant.

* * *

_**Day 10; Velusia, Orr'Corra  
**_

Blaster bolts zipped past Cody's helmet, bouncing off metal surfaces and exploding in all directions, but that hardly shook his resolve. He continued his breathless sprint across the docking chamber, cocked his DC-15 blaster rifle and unleashed a volley of his own blaster bolts at the enemy before sliding behind cover.

Anakin Skywalker soared overhead; his arms stretched out and legs together in a Force-induced dive. Vain attempts to shoot him out of the air were followed by panic. Droids quickly attempted to escape his onslaught, but it came too soon.

He landed in a crouch and sent everything within his radius- including droids- flying in all directions. It was an explosion of power. Cody took the opportunity and made another sprint towards the clearance, but a well placed shot from inside the monitoring tower ahead of them got him in the shoulder and he fell on the ground with a hiss.

Anakin frowned when he noticed this. He ignited his lightsaber and ran for the steps, deflecting bolts on the way. The door into the room blew up and flattened a droid. The two remaining droids inside charged routinely at him and were quickly turned into smoking scrap piles.

Anakin finally breathed and made his way back down. He spotted Cody dusting himself off and made his way over to him, "Are you alright, Commander?"

"Flesh wound." He shrugged, "Nothing to it, Sir."

"Ready the submarine." Anakin ordered, his gaze moving to the side as if eyeing an invisible opponent, "I've got a feeling we're going to have more company soon."

Cody nodded and stepped across the boarding platform.

* * *

_**Day 11; The Commenor System, Providence Class Destroyer 'The Denunciator' **_

Stepping off the boarding ramp with Ferry's blaster fixed against her back, Ahsoka found herself in the middle of a cavernous hangar bay. It had two wide shielded bay doors on either end, and a series of steps to the side which led to a set of slidedoors.

Battledroids stood in columns to receive them. Their commander stepped forward and spoke in a typical sharp comical tone, "Count Dooku is expecting you."

He turned around and ordered one of the droid captains to take them away. With a nod, the captain complied and began escorting them towards the steps.

Ahsoka tilted her head to the side and whispered, "How do you know you can trust him after all this?"

"Because I have to." She hissed, "Besides, it's too late to change my mind now."

It was clear she said that to convince herself more than anyone else- Ahsoka could feel it. She had to wonder why Ferry was gambling on this so much. There has to be more to it than simply a lust for power, or wealth. Ferry was a sincere woman, always expressing her genuine feelings about anything. So to be pulling off this latest stunt was unlike her.

The droids led them up an elevator and then through several wide corridors before they reached a dead end. And much to Ahsoka's surprise, there stood Count Dooku in his typical black tunic and flowing brown robes. His rugged beard hid his aging features, and his powerful narrowed brows edged against the bridge of his nose.

He was escorted by four super battledroids, bulky humanoid machines with dual blasters fixed on their wrists- more than powerful enough to tear through clone armor and test the skills of a Jedi Knight. Behind them was a sealed doorway.

A twisted smirk wrinkled Dooku's complexion and his voice was deep and loud, "I am genuinely impressed you managed to capture this mildly skilled youngling and still escape the clutches of the Jedi. But you didn't quite deliver on our bargain, I'm afraid."

"I told you," Ferry argued, "I have a plan. And I'm still going to deliver on it. I must say, you never told me you were sending another one of your agents as well."

"I needed to ensure every means necessary to meet my objectives." He replied, "You needed a distraction, and I needed a pretense for failure."

"Well, I haven't failed yet." She insisted, "I brought you a bargaining chip. And I promise, the Jedi will come for her."

He cocked both brows at her, "We shall see."

With a quick nod towards the captain he and the droids disappeared through a door to the side. The captain then gestured at the escorts, "Take them in to the detention center- both of them."

"What?" Ferry snapped, but the droids confiscated her blaster before she could react, and forcibly pushed her through the wide doors ahead of them, along with Ahsoka, "Hey, this wasn't part of our deal!"

A battledroid turned its head towards the captain, "_What_ deal?"

"Exactly," The captain replied as he stepped in line with them, "If Dooku didn't mention it then it doesn't exist."

"Roger, roger." The battledroids now reassured found new determination and purpose and worked with greater efficiency; taking their prisoners through the central command chamber and down one of three wings of corridors. Each corridor was a several meter walk towards a dead end and had a dozen or two cells on opposite sides.

"No point in wasting two cells on them." The captain instructed, and the battledroids complied by shoving them inside a single cell and sealing it behind a containment field before marching back up the central corridor.

Ahsoka sighed irritably and sat down on the only bed in the cell- it was cold, made of metal, flat and uncomfortable. Ferry hissed a curse and kicked the wall.

"What did you expect?" Ahsoka sarcastically jabbed at her. Deception was a classic Sith trait. It surprised Ahsoka that Ferry, having known Count Dooku for as long as she had, would fall for this trap. And yet, she still seemed like she believed she could get away with this bargain she had made.

Ferry couldn't look at her; instead she heaved in anger and placed her back against the patterned wall before sliding against it towards the floor.

* * *

_**Day 11; Velusia, Orr'Corra**_

The two lightsabers were interlocked in a stunning explosion of energy. The crackling sound of the red and blue blades almost drowning out Anakin's voice, "You've made a big mistake coming here, Ventress."

"Killing you is never a mistake." She snarled, "I'm going to enjoy this!"

Anakin broke the lock and twirled to the side, bringing his weapon slightly tilted forward. The Rattattaki woman paced slowly over to him, keeping her weapon towards the ground, an exact resemblance of Count Dooku's form, even her smirk reflected the same confidence that he always carried when engaged in a duel.

It had started not long after Commander Cody began preparing the submarine to undock with the boarding platform. Anakin had sensed her approach and was prepared for this battle. His objective may have been to hold her off initially, but it's looking more and more like he might just be able to strike her down once and for all this time.

"Your pet is dead." She stated plainly.

But Anakin knew without a doubt that was a lie and shook his head, "Don't test my patience."

Her smile widened, "Then kill me."

"Oh, I will." His eyes narrowed, "I just need an excuse."

Her arm swerved at lightning speed, bringing the blade over her head and down on him, which he countered easily. She then twisted her body, offering him her back, but only for a moment before she baited him into striking thin air. She took the opportunity and fathomed a second lightsaber in her other palm and brought two glorious red lightsaber blades arching over him.

Anakin rolled forward, escaping the deadly trap and swept his leg up at her in a heavy kick, knocking the air out of her lungs. She hardly recovered before he twirled and kicked a lightsaber out of her hand. The third kick came fast with his forward leg, which disarmed her completely and was followed by a blast of Force energy that sent her crashing against a pile of crates and burying her beneath them.

She grunted as she slowly stood up, noticing Anakin approaching her, she flashed her palm at him in a vain attempt to send her own blast of Force energy at him. The wave of energy was misdirected though, and was countered when he brought a crate crashing against her from the side, flattening her against a wall. She collapsed, barely able to move and hardly breathing.

Anakin continued his slow approach towards her, lightsaber still active, he yelled, "_Get up!_"

Arms shaking she wrestled against her own weight and lifted her head towards him, anxiety and pain evident on her pale complexion. Suddenly she levitated, eyes widening as she writhed at the sudden pressure being exerted against her body.

"Where is Ahsoka?" He demanded with an extended open palm and a voice full of rage. His palm slowly began to clasp and Assajj wriggled in the air more notably, "I'm not going to ask you again. Where have they taken her?"

A noise erupted from her which prompted Anakin to twist his wrist towards him and tighten his fingers a little more aggressively. Her squirming body levitated over to him and he hissed, "Speak or I'll kill you."

But she couldn't, instead she spared a hand and gestured to her belt, or rather, a device on her belt. Anakin's sudden curiosity saved her and she fell on the floor, wheezing and twitching. He pulled the small and round device off her then examined it.

It looked like a datapad, but its round shape threw him off, he then looked at her, "What is this?"

"Co…ordinates...security pass. It'll take you…Doo…ku." She was still panting and clutching her chest, "She…She will be… there."

She barley finished her sentence before Anakin began making his way speedily towards the boarding platform of the submarine. He lifted his wrist to his mouth, "Cody!"

"Sir?"

"Start the disembarking procedures and alert Obi Wan." Anakin instructed, "_We're moving now!_"

* * *

**Trivia:**

_ 1. The Shien Form was one of seven lightsaber forms practiced by The Jedi Order. Jedi Knights typically used the one they felt suited them best, but factors such as environmental conditions and opponents may also affect their choice. Few ever mastered all of them._

_2. Anakin Skywalker's use of Force Crush here hasn't been seen used on anyone in the movies. But the fact he is able to levitate objects and grip Padme and Imperial Officers hints quite clearly that he is more than capable of crushing people with The Force. In fact, during the Genndy Tartakovsky Animated Clone Wars series he did crush a Skakoan during the incident on Nelvaan._

_A.N._

_Things are at last easing up for me at work and I can now focus on writing again. Believe me, I'm just as thrilled about it as any of you are.  
_

_Many, many thanks for all your patience and the following for their generous reviews:_

_Blackrose(Really appreciate the encouragment, it did help!), The Once And Future Thing (No! It's not. Lost Hero is completely separate. I'm not that cruel!), General Joeseph Dickson(Strong with the Force he is; but not that strong.), BKipper (Yes, writer's block sucks. But I'm not gonna give up on this.), Mastrada(Thank you!), and Rai Takemori (Good guess. You'll see for yourself soon enough)._

_Stay tuned for the next chapter amd keep a lookout for Lost Hero's update as well sometime this week.  
_


	13. Count Dooku's Trap

_A.N._

_I should learn to let go of my attachment for these chapters and just upload them. I always seem to find something that needs fixing._

_For those of you who have read Council of Love- I'm making minor font corrections to it. And I've also rewritten the first chapter to give it a little more length. It remains to be my most popular story so far with the most daily traffic and over 32,500 hits!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 13- Count Dooku's Trap  
**

_**Day 11; Velusia, Ancient Orr'Corra**_

Obi Wan stood on top of a large rock that protruded from Velusia's deep ocean seabed. In his bulky bright orange diving suit, he gazed through the visor in search for the submarine that was supposedly on its way to pick him up.

"I see you." Anakin's voice echoed from his intercom.

"Where are you?" Obi Wan replied.

"Did you get the coordinates?" Of course, Anakin was referring to the Beacon Obi Wan had discovered deep in the ruins of _Ancient Orr'Corra_. It was strange to have found it so discreetly hidden here. Could it have been there long before the destruction of the ancient city?

Afterall, every beacon they have found recently were among the ruins of some dead civilization. The first was on _Korriban_, all merit to Count Dooku for discovering it, then the second was far beneath the canyons of _Mytus Seven_, and now this one was here.

"Yes, I found them, but-?" Bright headlights beamed at him as a metal monster appeared practically out of the blue, "Oh, there you are."

"Hurry up and get inside," The submarine turned slightly away from him, "We're running out of time."

"Time for what, exactly?"

"I'll update you once you're on board." Anakin explained, "Now hurry up."

* * *

_**Day 11; The Commenor System; Aboard 'The Denunciator'**_

"I have good news, My Lord." Count Dooku's voice resounded with a more uplifted tone than is usual for him. He gazed up into the large hologram of his hooded Master's complexion.

"This had better be worth my time, Tyranus." Sidious spat, "I have greater concerns to be engaged with, not excluding your general's latest plight, which left The Republic without a fleet to guard against an invasion of Coruscant. Do you have any idea what pressures that has caused me in The Senate, and The Jedi Council itself?"

Dooku couldn't help but smirk slightly, for he was congratulating himself on the inside- little does his Master realize precisely what is truly at play. This could work greatly to their advantage. Without a fleet guarding The Capital, the Republic and 'The Chancellor' is left vulnerable to an attack- and that is exactly what he intends to do.

Not even Master Yoda can stop him now.

"I will speak with him." The Count assured, "But first, I wished to inform you that the former apprentice of Anakin Skywalker is now in our captivity."

"Ahsoka Tano," Sidious sneered revealing his twisted set of teeth, "That is most excellent indeed. This could accelerate our objectives significantly."

"It won't be long before the reckless Jedi attempt a rescue mission to retrieve her," he elaborated casually, "and I've already prepared a trap for them."

"Good." Sidious nodded, "Remember, I want Skywalker alive."

He bowed as the hologram disappeared. But of course, it was just a ruse. The lives of the Jedi are insignificant to him. Once he ensnares them in his trap he will kill them all, and begin his swift invasion of Coruscant without delay.

A droid commander entered his meditation room and stood steps away from him, "You called, Sir?"

"Deploy the fleet and begin preparations for the jump to hyperspace." Dooku stood and faced his subject, "And fetch my security droids."

He saluted, "As you wish, Sir!"

* * *

_**Day11; The Commenor System; Aboard 'The Denunciator'**_

Ahsoka had been watching Ferry from the moment they were trapped in this cell. Her hair was a mess going over her face. She concealed her eyes beneath it and rested her chin over one of her wrists. She sat exactly where she was when all this started; with her back against the wall and her knees up.

She couldn't read what she was thinking, but she knew she felt betrayed. She was almost certain she also felt regret.

Something must have motivated Ferry to attempt this daring mission, and she was certain it wasn't out of some misplaced loyalty that she felt towards Dooku. But everytime Ahsoka asked her about it, the former Separatist officer refused to answer.

Finally, Ahsoka crawled off the metal bed built in to the wall and sat next to her, then tried to sneak a glance off her, "He was a Jedi once, you know?"

Ferry jolted slightly and looked at her, then shrugged.

"Dooku, I mean." She explained. It was never easy trying to talk to Ferry but she did recall the few conversations they had were somewhat fruitful, compared to what she heard from the others.

Ferry lifted her head towards her, "You were right about me."

The response earned a curious look from Ahsoka, but Ferry awkwardly scratched her arm and continued, "I am Force Sensitive. I've known this ever since I was young, but there was no one to train me."

Ahsoka had discovered that about her when they first interrogated her aboard The Resolute. She had vowed not to inform Anakin, or anyone for that matter of this secret.

Ferry almost chuckled as she recalled the memory, "An old friend of mine introduced me to his uncle, a very wise old man who offered to train me."

Ahsoka's gaze shifted to the floor as she took in the rest of Ferry's story, "He told me I could do amazing things and that I'd be able to travel and see the galaxy. I thought he was just being crazy. I was already top of my class; the most athletic in my school, and very popular."

Ahsoka chimed in, "So, you disagreed."

"No," Ferry shrugged, "I actually agreed. My friend encouraged me despite my reluctance. And it turned out to be one of the most important decisions I ever made in my life. His uncle was right. I did make amazing achievements and I did travel, although never beyond our planet. Still, I saved lives and stopped more criminals than I could count."

"So you are trained in the Force." Ahsoka interrupted.

"Not quite like you think." She explained, "He trained me to be disciplined and focused. He taught me all about loyalty and sacrifice. He made me into a fighter, while still balancing a normal life at home."

Ahsoka smirked, "That's not very different from what we're taught."

"Yeah," ferry acknowledged mockingly, "except I never learned how to levitate people. Almost a year later a lunatic scientist set up a lab on our moon and began experimenting with his weapons on my people. He later became our arch nemeses- Darjeeling."

Ahsoka gasped, "You mean _The Darjeeling?_ That Rodian?"

"I thought you might know him." Ferry nodded, "It was Jedi who funded and supported his expedition after all."

"Master Forn was a traitor." Ahsoka insisted, "You can't blame all of us for that."

Ferry squirmed and shook her head, "It doesn't matter now."

"So what happened?" Ahsoka tucked her legs in, "Did you stop him?"

"Our government did nothing," Ferry's glowing red eyes met hers, "So I took it upon myself to stop him, little did I know what was going to happen next."

Ferry exhaled deeply, "My friend disappeared."

"He disappeared? But, how?"

"There was no message; no hints of any struggle and no one had seen him. It came at the same time as Darjeeling attacked us with the most dreadful weapons he had ever used. My teacher – his uncle- was among those who died."

Ferry blinked heavily, "I was so angry. My entire life was turned to ashes. I had nothing- nothing to live for but revenge."

Ahsoka watched as Ferry clutched her hair and buried her head beneath her arms. She put a hand on her shoulder and waited for her to speak, "It doesn't stop there."

She lifted her head again with a sigh, "I killed- I killed his personal assistant. She was- I knew she was the person dearest to him. Like my friend, she was always by his side. And I saw him crouched over her body. I saw the same look in his eyes when he destroyed everything I ever had."

"I couldn't bear knowing I did that to him. It never used to be like that. We never hurt people. We never killed anyone, but, when I lost him; when I lost Kyp. Things were never the same for me. My entire life fell apart, even my family."

Ahsoka wished she could offer some comforting words. But this history was too personal, too painful for her to say anything that could ease it for her.

"Your friend. You said his name was Kyp?" Ahsoka asked, "Did you ever find him?"

She glanced at her from the corner of her eye then shook her head.

"I know a Kyp." She added, "A human. Green eyes, blonde hair, short?"

She nodded, but hardly looked delighted. Of course, there were many 'Kyp'-s in the galaxy, so to know one was not necessarily uncommon. In fact, Ahsoka knew at least three who carried the same name.

Ferry crossed her arms and shrugged, "I hardly doubt you are referring to the same man I knew. He's been gone for over five years now."

"Yes, but the man I'm referring to was a lone traveler, and he looked about your age. When I met him he was stuck on _Tatooine_." She explained, "And I've seen him recently again in the Outer Rim on _Mytus Seven_."

Ferry lifted her gaze towards her and released a breath, "I don't want to lift my hopes up now. Someone already promised me that he would help find him."

"Dooku." Ahsoka shot at her just as soon as the stories intertwined in her head, and Ferry nodded. Now it all made sense. She was serving the Separatists to find the only person she believed was her best friend.

It was typical of a Sithlord, especially typical of Dooku, to play this game; to manipulate others to serve him through blackmail and lies.

"He found me broken and lost on _Elkadar_'s moon. He sensed that I was Force sensitive," She mumbled, "and promised me that he could train me and help me restore my life back in return for my services."

Ahsoka scoffed and shook her head slowly, "That dirty, lying, Sithspawn."

"Look, I know it doesn't sound so convincing now, but at the time, I needed the support." Her voice carried a new found urgence, "He may have not restored my life to the way it was, but he gave me new hope."

Ahsoka sighed irritably, but although she hated to admit it, Ferry was right. Despite his false intentions, Dooku's promises may have actually saved Ferry from herself. She only hoped the woman would realize the truth now.

* * *

_**Day 11; The Velus System, Aboard The Twilight**_

Obi Wan sat in the passenger's seat and glanced towards Anakin. He was on edge, Obi Wan could feel it. And he could clearly see it on his face, and by the way he was tightly gripping the control yoke of _The Twilight_.

"You need to relax, Anakin."

"How can I relax?" He snapped and quickly caught a glimpse of the concern Obi Wan was showing him. He sighed, "I'll feel much better once we find her."

"You do know that this could very well be a trap."

"I know," He replied reluctantly, but Obi Wan was not used to hearing Anakin submit to reason so easily. And this clearly meant that even he had doubts about their success.

He couldn't blame him. They were not ready to fight a battle- this entire mission was supposed to be covert. If they lost one of their crew members, then there was no point in risking the rest of the mission now. Unfortunately, this was not just any crew member.

"Sir," Cody's voice echoed behind them, "Sir!"

Obi Wan turned around and found the clone officer running through the door, he quickly spoke, "It's the Captain, sir!"

"What is it, Cody?" Anakin turned his head.

"He's disappeared."

"What?" Obi Wan stood out of his seat.

"That's impossible," Anakin countered sternly, "I had the door locked. How could he have escaped?"

"That's the thing, Sir." Cody explained, "I found the door forcibly opened. There is no sign of him on board the ship."

Obi Wan rubbed his forehead, "This can't be good."

"There's no point in worrying about this now," Anakin straightened in his seat and faced the viewport, "We have enough to worry about as it is."

"So," Obi Wan sat down, "What's the plan then?"

"Why do you always assume that I'm the one with the plan?" He argued.

Obi Wan crossed his arms and allowed a wry smirk cross his cheeks, "Because you're the one persistently going on about the mission."

"No," Anakin lifted a brow at him, "You're the one who always goes on about the mission, while I always try to straighten our priorities and save people's lives."

Obi Wan allowed a quiet laugh to resonate in the cockpit, before Anakin added 'Including yours.' – which of course, caused the bearded Jedi to snap, "You forget that I've saved your life on many occasions too."

"No Master," Anakin chuckled, "I haven't forgotten that."

It pleased Obi Wan to see him smile, even a little. There haven't been many occasions in the last couple of days that saw him share a little joy with anyone.

"Alright," Anakin sighed and reached for the hyperdrive control, "Here we go."

The stars turned to streaks before _The Twilight_ vanished into deep space.

* * *

_**Day 11; The Commenor System; Aboard 'The Denunciator'**_

"You're nervous." Ferry stated as she watched Ahsoka stand and pace across the room. The Togruta sighed and looked at her, "I'm worried about Anakin."

Ferry noticed the sadness in her crystal blue eyes and felt guilt swell up inside her, which had repeatedly haunted her ever since she kidnapped the poor girl, "I have to confess something."

Ahsoka froze and stared at her.

"When we landed on _Velusia_, and when I contacted Count Dooku," She sighed and allowed her gaze to fall to the floor, too ashamed to meet Ahsoka's eyes, "I found this."

She extended an arm out and opened her palm to reveal the fist-sized green-blue crystalline adornment that she gave Anakin. The gift he had supposedly lost during their time on _Velusia_, which led to the last argument they had.

Ahsoka's jaw dropped and a loud gasp echoed in the cell. Ferry winced and felt every nerve in her body twitch to her response.

"My crystal!" She hurried over and snatched it, quickly pulling it close to her chest, "You had it this entire time?"

"I…" Ferry stuttered sheepishly, "I gambled on it breaking you and Anakin apart. I knew it would make it easier for me to…"

"To kidnap me." Her voice was hoarse and loud and was accompanied with heavy breaths. Ferry could almost feel the burn coming from the deathly stare Ahsoka was giving her and could only imagine what sorts of punishments were going through her mind. She knew she deserved nothing less.

But Ahsoka stormed off to the corner where the bed was and crawled on top of it to lean her back against the wall, all while keeping the crystal close to her and rubbing it affectionately. Ferry didn't want to further cause separation between them- she hoped revealing the crystal to her would've helped reconcile things with her.

Despite being a Jedi, she grew very fond of the girl. She was the only one who spoke to her and supported her without preaching about the error of her ways throughout her imprisonment on The Twilight.

And maybe it had something to do with her being the only other female on board. And it didn't take her very long to realize the affection she had for Anakin Skywalker, and the strain that existed between them became very clear after that.

That was why she so quickly gambled on separating the two of them. But she didn't realize the crystal she found in the cockpit was actually a gift she had given him.

Ferry looked at the girl, and spoke as timidly as she could, "I thought Jedi were not allowed attachments."

She didn't mean for it to come across as rudely as it did, and was met with a solid cold glare from her. But she wasn't going to allow that to stop her, she knew Ahsoka had a soft heart and she wouldn't hold a grudge for as long as she would like to.

"You don't think he loves you, do you?" Ferry added.

The glare softened, she blinked and her wide pupils lost their focus. Ferry could tell this wasn't a new question for her. The doubts she read in her eyes made it clear.

"Ahsoka," Ferry pulled her attention back to her, "I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I had my reasons to do what I did. And if I can fix this-."

"You can't." Ahsoka's higher voice interrupted her, "It's too late for that."

Ferry knew she was probably right. But she genuinely hoped she would be given another chance to redeem her mistakes, "Do you think they survived the attack?"

"I know they did. Or…" She stammered slightly, "He did, at least."

Progress, Ferry thought. The girl is talking now. She couldn't help but allow a little smirk to creep from under the hairs covering the most part of her face, "Thank you, Ahsoka."

A curious frown etched itself on her orange and white complexion, "For what?"

"Befriending me." She smiled.

"We're not friends." She yelled with an uncompromising emphasis in her voice, but Ferry expected that.

Much of Ahsoka's anxiety was actually centered on her relationship with the Jedi Knight. Yes, Ferry played a role in the recent tensions they've suffered from, but it wasn't her fault. It clearly existed much before she ever came on to the scene.

Ahsoka will have to forgive her eventually. Or at least, she hoped she would.

* * *

**Trivia:**

_1. Ferry's story here intertwines with a similar revelation in one of the later chapters of Murder On Toledo when Darjeeling reveals a vendetta he seeks against the planet Elkadar- Ferry's homeplanet.  
_

_2. Just a quick refresh of the developments of the war here: In the beginning of 'Council Of Love' Naboo was attacked- the first Core World to fall under threat- which of course failed. Dooku retreated his fleet then attacked Commenor while Grievous attacked Duros. This of course, so far, was all part of the plan. But the intensity of their attacks left The Republic without a fleet to spare in The Core, and Dooku is not making it easy for them as he usually does. So now, this leaves Coruscant vulnerable to attack. Hope that clears things up a little._

_A.N._

_Thanks to:_

_General Joseph-Dickson(He can be like that sometimes!), JediPadawan123(I'm not gonna abandon this story, but I'm doing my best!), Blackrose(Updated. I can do it a third time, if you want!), Chr0n0sph3r3(Yup, and things are going to get really interesting next chapter), The Once And Future Thing(I hope this was soon enough! I'm not very good at tomorrows.), sss396(There's plenty coming just over the horizon.), Fluttering Phalanges(Thanks! I promise you a lot of fun in the next chapter or two. Especially for Anakin and Ahsoka fans.)  
_


	14. Daring Rescue

_A.N. _

_Just in time for my birthday. The bumpy ride cometh!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 14- Daring Rescue  
**

**_Day 11; The Commenor System, Aboard 'The Denunciator'_  
**

"You were right, Sir!" One of the droid bridge officers turned its head towards Count Dooku, "An unmarked ship has just dropped out of hyperspace."

Of course he was right. He had gambled on this, and he must admit, it didn't take them as long as he had anticipated they would. The Jedi were becoming more reckless everytime.

He couldn't help but allow a subtle smile as he sat with one leg over the other in his command seat. The droid continued, "Should we open fire?"

He grumbled solicitously, "Forward batteries only. I don't want to scare them off."

The droid humbly whirled its head back over its panel and began activating the gun controls. Soon enough, the explosive echoes of turret fire began to shake the bridge while blazes of red and orange bolts streamed beyond the viewport.

The Sithlord's eye caught the glimpse of a tiny grey speck rocket across space and he quickly recognized the familiar scent of the Jedi through The Force. He couldn't help but feel the slightest pity for the fools, but it came with a bitter taste for the animosity he held against their pathetic ideals.

It didn't matter now though. It will all be over soon for them. This tireless struggle will end with a swift stroke-which he only delayed to ensure he would finally hear the end of Obi Wan Kenobi and his supposed student, Anakin Skywalker.

The ship vanished and the turret fire soon went silent as well. The droid again faced him, "Err…Count Dooku, we've lost them Sir!"

"Sir!" Another droid turned around with its hands raised in panic, "An unidentified ship has just landed in one of our hangar bays! We're under attack!"

"Good." He calmly smirked and raised his chin to the first droid, "Order the rest of our fleet to begin the attack on Coruscant, and send the signal for General Grievous to join the assault."

"Roger, roger."

He then turned his attention to the other droid, "On my order, I want all power to the defense mainframe, engines, and life support systems deactivated."

The droid froze, "Bur Sir-"

"I am aware of the risks." He argued, "It will only be until I dispose of the Jedi. And hopefully these conditions should accelerate their anxieties in our favor."

"Yes sir." The droid submitted.

Of course, the Jedi are not stupid. He of all people knew not to underestimate them. But he knew how much they feared the dark, and he had to take the gamble of 'turning out the lights' on them, so to speak, in order to spring his trap.

The ship will be able to sustain life for a short period of time once its life support systems are deactivated- which ought to raise the stakes for them and give him the edge in this fight.

* * *

Infiltrating the hangar bay was easy enough, in fact Anakin thought it was too easy. It was clear Count Dooku was luring them into a trap, and he wasn't even trying to hide it.

Anakin couldn't help but feel offended by that, surely he thought they were better than this.

"Something on your mind, Anakin?" Obi Wan chimed as he crawled behind him through the ventilation shaft. It was Anakin's idea, but admittedly he already hated it. Unfortunately, that was their only option without allowing the security droids to spot them when they began searching the ship.

Commander Cody and Artoo agreed to sit this one out in the hidden smuggler's compartments. Someone had to guard the ship, right?

"The sooner… we get out of this mess," Anakin grumbled as he uncomfortably squeezed between the tight walls of the shaft, "the better!"

"Might I remind you," Obi Wan grunted as Anakin's boot accidently knocked his head, "we wouldn't be in this mess if you…hadn't neglected your padawan, again!"

"First of all," Anakin groaned as he swore he felt his shoulder dislocate, "she's no longer my padawan." He struggled to shift his weight, hoping it might improve things, but he only felt a sharp pain gnaw at him, which caused him to grimace, "And second of all. It was her fault for wanting to separate from us in the first place."

Obi Wan let out a disgruntled moan and a gasp for air, "Can you just get moving? I'm getting tired of having your boots nudging against my head!"

"I'm trying! I'm-" Anakin's attempts at freeing himself was beginning to fluster him, he couldn't be stuck could he? Surely the shaft wasn't getting smaller.

"How long have we been crawling through here anyway?" Obi Wan complained again, sometimes Anakin could swear it was all he was good at, "Surely, we should be there by now."

"Obi Wan, I'm a little-" Anakin groaned and shifted more violently, "I'm…I think I'm stu…-"

"Anakin, calm down. You're going to-" Obi Wan was interrupted by another boot to the face, "_Anakin!_"

Suddenly both Jedi Knights felt the entire shaft jolt and shift sideways before they discovered they were freefalling. Their screams were then interrupted by a grueling crash. A moment passed with nothing more than their moans and whines before both of them heard a familiar voice.

"Masters?" It was Ahsoka's.

Anakin attempted to look up but found he was still looking down the end of a shaft, but at least there was light at the end this time. He imagined Obi Wan could still see nothing more than his butt, "What happened?"

Obi Wan's voice was muffled, "You brought down the entire roof on us, that's what just happened!"

"No," Anakin argued, "I think _we_ brought down the roof on _them_."

"Yes, you did." Ahsoka's voice came again, "But, what are you doing here?"

"We're rescuing you, haven't you guessed?" Anakin countered.

"Uh-huh." Her voice was a little more sarcastic this time, "too bad you two look like you're the ones who need rescuing now."

"_Ahsoka_..." Anakin fumed.

"Will you two please shut up and help me out of this shaft?" Obi Wan hissed agitatedly, "I need to breathe _some air_."

Ahsoka and Ferry were both stood in front of the energy barrier keeping them in their cell as they watched Anakin and Obi Wan struggle with their situation on the other side. Ahsoka was unable to contain herself and hid her flushed laughter behind her palms.

Even Ferry couldn't help but a slight chuckle, particularly with the way Obi Wan's legs were sticking out from the end of the tube the more he wrestled to escape.

Eventually, the situation was resolved, and both of them now exhausted and looking terrible, could at last breathe the free air.

"You look terrible." Ferry noted about them, which prompted a slight chuckle from Ahsoka.

Anakin glared at them, then turned to spot a droid at the end of the corridor. It yelled, "Hey you!"

"Here we go." Obi Wan sighed then stood up, quickly drawing his lightsaber. Blaster bolts flew past him and Anakin shifted his weight on to his knee and deflected them with his own blade.

They fought their way into the control room at the end of the corridor. The battle was quickly resolved in favor of the Jedi Knights, but before they could deactivate the energy barriers everything suddenly went black.

Anakin took a moment to register this strange phenomenon before he interrupted the deafening silence, "What just happened?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Obi Wan replied, although from where Anakin didn't know, "Are you sure you didn't do anything?"

"Master-…" Anakin was about to argue his sarcasm when he felt a gentle but persistent tap on his shoulder follow by a "Hey."

Anakin whirled in panic mouthing a "HWOA!" but upon activating his lightsaber he saw the unmistakable frowning features of his wife, Ahsoka, centered on him.

"Will you calm down?" She lectured, "It's just me."

Anakin heaved a sigh of relief, "How _did you_ get here?"

"I walked?" She shrugged with a cocked brow then marched past him, "Obviously the power went out."

"Hmmm." Obi Wan muttered from somewhere across the unlit room, "I wonder if this is part of Dooku's plan."

"It has to be." Anakin waved his blue blade across the room, following Ahsoka's footsteps, "He probably deactivated the life support systems as well."

"Why would he do tha-?" Ahsoka felt the hard bump of Anakin's chest against her back, "Hey! Watch it."

"Sorry!" He snickered then felt the harsh punishment of Ahsoka's playful shove knock him back a step. If she was smiling back, he couldn't see it. But he hoped that this was a sign of the beginnings of amnesty between them.

"Regardless of that," Obi Wan activated his lightsaber and revealed his place next to the exit door, "We need to move quickly if we're going to escape."

* * *

Ahsoka felt good to be reunited with her lightsaber again. The last time she recalled getting captured on Serenno her hilt was damaged beyond repair and she had to construct a new one. That certainly was not an easy task- also; she would hate to be parted with the new crystal focusing her current blade.

The group moved cautiously together down the dark corridors of the ship with nothing guiding their way other than the three saber hues reflecting off the walls. It was a quiet journey, but nonetheless an anxious one. A trap could be sprung at any moment.

"Any idea which way we're going?" Ahsoka whispered.

Anakin was the first to respond, keeping his voice down as well, "The hangar is levels below us. Just keep quiet and hopefully we can get through this."

If only it were that simple. Why did Anakin always make things sound so easy? This ship is crawling with droids, who quite frankly, don't need eyes to see where they're going!

"You know, _Master_." Ahsoka jabbed, "Droid photoreceptors don't need lights to see in the dark, and if we have levels to go down- there's a good chance we're gonna bump into one."

She saw Anakin throw her a wiley smirk, "How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?"

Her eyes locked with his and they shared a brief smile. It seems the time away from each other has helped put aside the petty arguments they had earlier, and perhaps the slight added fear that they may never have seen each other again also encouraged them to reconcile- which of course, reminded her of something she wanted to mention earlier.

"I found something while you were away." She stepped in closer to him still wearing the wide smile.

"Oh yeah?" He briefly scanned their surroundings and glanced back her way, "It wasn't our crystal by any chance, was it?"

"Ugh." She turned away from him defiantly with flailed arms, "You ruined the surprise!"

Anakin's wide eyes fell on her, "You mean you really found it?"

She looked at him dismally, "Yes."

But before Anakin could follow it up with another question the slide doors ahead of them opened and the group froze to the sound of droid clanking against the metal floor- a lot of clanking.

Anakin raised the hilt of his lightsaber to his chest nervously, "Obi Wan?"

"I don't think they've seen us yet." Kenobi lowered his voice to a whisper, "We'll make for the other access hatch along the ship's broadside section."

"But that's the longest way there!" Ferry protested, the anxiety in her voice becoming clearer as the droid march was getting closer.

"We don't have a choice." He insisted and furrowed his brows at Anakin, "Now, _Go!_"

They broke into a desperate run towards the nearest corridor, with Ahsoka leading the way for them due to her natural speed and agility. Wherever they went it was always dark, with nothing but their glowing swords illuminating their path. And despite their best efforts the droids still sounded as though they were right behind them. Soon the familiar echo of rolling metal against metal brought chills down their spine.

"Destroyers!" Anakin called from the back of the group, his head whirling around to catch a glimpse of the lethal machines deploying on the ground and unleashing a fury of laser bolts. Explosions erupted around them as Ferry screamed to cover her face.

"Go, go, go, go!" Anaking yelled as he wrapped her with one arm and deflected the bolts with the other, pushing her along forward as he did so. They finally slipped through a door to the side and sprinted through a wide room where they found themselves facing a deep chasm with a narrow bridge to lead them across to another door. On either side of the bridge were two large electrical tubes going down the chasm.

"The Power Core Generators," Obi Wan turned to face Ahsoka, "You go first."

With a quick nod she followed his instruction using practiced pace and balance, which soon saw her to the other side. She turned in time to spot Ferry and then Obi Wan slowly making their way. Ferry was nervous, and almost lost her balance twice had it not been for Obi Wan's help seeing her through.

Ahsoka extended her arm which Ferry gripped and was pulled safely over to her side. Obi Wan joined them and confirmed the other end of the door was clear. Then came Anakin's turn.

"Anakin!" Ahsoka called, waving her hand in a gesture for him to join them, but as soon as he took his first steps on the bridge it was ripped apart in a tremendous explosion. Everything was engulfed in smoke and fire and debris quickly fell and obstructed his path. Ahsoka screamed, "_ANAKIN!_"

But Obi Wan grabbed her before she could run back in to pull him out, "Let go of me!_ Let me go!_" she tried to shake him off but his hold on her would not waver.

"We have to go, Ahsoka!" Obi Wan insisted, "_There's no time!_"

"_I can't leave him!_" She wailed and struggled against Obi Wan's grip.

"Go," Anakin coughed repeatedly behind the obstruction. She could've sworn he sounded hurt, "I'll hold them off from here."

"_NO! NOOO!_" Ahsoka sobbed uncontrollably as she tried to peer between the gaps and holes hoping to catch a glimpse of him, "_I WON'T LEAVE YOU!_"

He yelled hoarsely, "_GO!_"

She elbowed Obi Wan in the stomach and ran freely over to the debris where she caught glimpse of what was happening on the other side. Count Dooku slowly stepepd through the door with a determined frown and a tight clasp on his glowing red lightsaber. Anakin meanwhile was on the floor and struggling to stand up. He could only just lift his lightsaber and meet his opponent's gaze, but that was the last Ahsoka saw before she was lifted away kicking and screaming.

* * *

**Trivia:**

_1. The Life Support Systems on board a ship are what sustain life on board. Tie Fighters do not have them because they're too small, which is why the pilots have to wear special suits with their own in-built life support systems. X-Wings however do have their own life support systems- coz they're just that cool._

_2. The Power Core Generator provides power for a starship, a settlement or a base. Think of them as big batteries. The bigger they are, the more power you get. Seriously, I don't need to look up half this stuff!_

_3. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. The crossing the bridge scene was somewhat inspired from The Lord of The Rings during The Bridge of Khazad-Dum sequence._

_4. Sneaking through ventilation shafts is a classic Star Wars trick. You just look up most Star Wars action games- it's in there somewhere.  
_

_A.N._

_You do not want to miss the next chapter. Take my word for it._

_Surprisingly I had a lot more readers than usual, but less reviewers than usual for my last chapter. A penny for your thoughts? _

_A special and whole hearted thank you to JediPadawan123(I'm updating as super fast as I can!); The Once and Future Thing(You get a special bonus thanks for the 'Force-sniff' reference! :D ); and general-joseph-dickson(Oh, don't you know it!)  
_


	15. Arguments

_A.N. _

_I had to split this chapter in half. Sorry. _

_Let the drama continue...  
_

* * *

**Chapter 15 –Arguments**

**_Day 11; The Commenor System, Aboard 'The Denunciator'_**

"_Cody!_" The clone commander's comlink blinked, "Cody, do you read me?"

He would answer if he had the chance, except he was crouched at the top of _The Twilight_'s boarding ramp, exchanging blaster fire with invisible _clankers _in the blacked out hangar.

He could tell from General Kenobi's tone that things were not going as planned. His first hint came when the life support systems were deactivated, and Cody knew from that moment that time was short.

The second hint came the moment several dozen droids decided to plant charges on board _The Twilight_- which was not anticipated, and he knew he had to put a stop to them. Taking them by surprise was easy considering he and Artoo were hiding in the smuggler's compartments on board the ship, but holding off the reinforcements became a problem.

"I read you Sir!" He grunted, and slipped behind the ship's open doorway in time to evade an explosion of laser bolts against the ship's hull.

"We need to get out of here now!" Obi Wan's breathless order sounded a little too desperate for his comfort.

"Agreed Sir." Cody twisted around, fired several rounds blindly - which prompted a droid to explode in a whiny scream, before he slipped back behind cover, "Except we're pinned down momentarily. You'll need to buy us some time!"

"There is no time, Cody." Obi Wan insisted, "Count Dooku is right on our tail."

Cody cursed under his breath before he lifted his com again, "Understood. We'll be ready when you get here, General."

A blast sparked less than an inch away from Cody's shoulder, which jolted him on his side, "Artoo!"

He turned back towards the bay door and growled as he held the trigger down and unleashed a spray of laser bolts. He was extremely grateful for the night vision component in his helmet, otherwise he would've missed seeing how many droid heads had popped just then.

"Artoo!" He cried again then slipped back behind cover. The astromech droids rolled into view from the ship's corridor and beeped an acknowledgment.

"Ready the ship!" He ordered, "We're blasting out of this joint."

* * *

Ahsoka's eyes were swollen from tears, and her lips were dry. In front of her the shadowed corridors stretched endlessly. Her legs strained against her the more she ran. Every step she took weighed heavier on her feet, because she knew Anakin was still alive. She knew he was fighting with all his strength to buy them time.

She also knew he was sacrificing himself for them- and that he was dying. What made things worse was if she turned around to help him now she would die as well, and then his sacrifice would be in vain. They were impossibly outnumbered, outwitted and outgunned.

It seems now the nightmare that she had been dreading for many years was coming true. At last, the time for her to accept the loss of someone she loved in this war has come. It was the same price everyone else has paid so far; it was her turn to make this sacrifice.

She remembered the mission- the whole reason why they set out from Coruscant; to find the beacons, find the ones who planted them and convince them to come and aid The Republic with the hopes that they may save The Galaxy. That was their priority; it was their duty.

But why then did her heart tell her to turn around?

She stopped and looked behind her, leaving Obi Wan and Ferry to run ahead and disappear down the corridor. In the Force she felt her husband's struggle- his unmistakable hints of power and determination echoing all across the ship.

She closed her eyes and opened herself to him - Listening, and peering into the waves of power that emanated from him. He was fading in The Force, slowly, but certainly fading.

_Don't come back, Snips. Don't you dare think about it. _

Her jaw stiffened and her nose wrinkled under her brows- she could also feel Dooku's animosity, his imminent presence almost clouding her husband's.

_I can sense your fear, Jedi. And rightfully, you have much to fear. _

Anakin was concerned about her, and it was so typical of him to be that way. That always frustrated her. She used to think it was because he didn't trust in her abilities, but she learned later on – after many years putting up with it – that he was just over protective of her, which is understandable, but still very, very frustrating.

"_Ahsoka!" _Her eyes snapped wide opened and turned to Obi Wan's voice, he yelled again, "We need to move,_ now!_"

She felt her knuckles automatically stiffen and her heart race to that statement, her voice was shaky, "I _can't_ leave him."

Obi Wan sighed and his brows arched sympathetically, "I know it's not easy." He took slow and cautious steps towards her then swallowed down the anxiety in his voice, "But you must understand, he's making this sacrifice for us. If you turn back now you will only compromise our mission further – and Anakin would not want that. Do it for him."

Ahsoka's lips quivered when she felt fresh tears threatening to break. His reasoning was not out of proportion, but how could she do it? It would go against every fiber of her being. To make this choice, to abandon the man she whole heartedly admired and followed for all these years in one defining moment would just about break her heart in two. It's always been her greatest fear.

With a trembling sigh she looked up at Obi Wan and narrowed her eyes, "No…no, _I_ _won't do it._"

"But-"

"I made my choice, Master." She cut him off, "I'm going back to help him, _even_ if it kills me!"

"Our duty is to _The Republic!_" Obi Wan snapped with anger in his voice.

"And _my _duty is to _my_ _husband!_" She argued, "I don't expect you to _understand it_."

"_You only _got married to prevent an _unmentioned disaster_ from befalling The Galaxy_!" _He pointed an accusing finger at her and his voice was continually rising, "If you both die then our mission is _compromised!_"

"_FINE!_" She screamed, "_THEN IT'S COMPROMISED!_"

His words tore through her heart like a blistering vibroblade through butter, but, they were true. Officially, her marriage was only to save The Galaxy, and not some twist of The Jedi Code in favor of their relationship.

Regardless of that though, her intentions were different- she married him because she loved him first and foremost. Yes, she tricked The Jedi Order into thinking otherwise, and yes she lured him into it as well. It wasn't entirely honest of her, but one thing remains the same, she has a duty towards him and she will not back down on it.

Obi Wan growled in frustration and turned around to stroke his hand through his hair. He was breathing heavily, and she couldn't recognize the last time she saw him this furious. She understood that he was assigned by The Jedi Council to watch over them; he already lost Anakin, and to lose her now would mean his failure was complete.

Obi Wan's weary blue eyes fell back on her, translating worry and desperation. He moved his lips as if to speak but no words were coming out- he was too strained, too fretful to speak, so Ahsoka did for him, "If one of us dies Master, then it might as well be me. I'm not ready to accept losing him to this war; not like this, not when I can still fight."

She patiently watched him breathe anxiously, and saw the difficult nod he offered her, "Very well."

She exhaled a heavy breath that was trapped in her chest, and quickly took steps to turn around and run back through the corridor, disappearing behind the shadows almost instantly.

Obi Wan turned and ran after Ferry. His steps on the other hand, were less purposeful.

* * *

What an ironic turn of events. So this is how it was going to end then? This is the moment where he was somehow going to bring balance to The Force?

Between the glows of his deep blue lightsaber reflecting against his complexion and Count Dooku's blood red blade highlighting his rugged beard and venomous brown eyes - only the sparks of electrical equipment momentarily illuminated the small and narrow room they were in.

Anakin couldn't quite remember how they ended up here, but they've been swinging blades at one another for several minutes now, dragging the fight from room to room without either of them coming out on top.

This was the break he needed to catch his breath, analyze his opponent's next tactic and hopefully, and most importantly, allow his friends to escape. He sensed Ahsoka's anxiety, her pain pouring into The Force, and remembered the last glimpse he caught of her reaching an arm out to him before everything turned to fire and rubble; and then her screams and pleas filled his ears.

He knew it was too late for him, and accepted that as his fate. He only wished she would have as well.

"Your friends will not get far." Dooku sneered and his brows tightened more than usual, "If you think they are escaping this ship alive then you're terribly mistaken, dear boy."

Anakin's stern eyes were fixed on his opponent; he allowed an uneasy breath to escape his nostrils, "How about you concentrate on me first and finish what we started right here, Count?"

Dooku's lethal grin widened greatly before he lunged at the Jedi Knight and swung the edge of his blade at him in a swerving motion. Anakin swiftly parried the incoming strikes as he back stepped deeper into the room.

It was clear he was falling into a trap, as there was only one exit behind him, and what lies beyond that room remained a mystery. He needed to keep the fight in here and stall the Sithlord for as long as he can.

"Master Yoda must be getting desperate if he had you scouring the galaxy for these beacons." Dooku taunted after breaking off, "Tell me - what does he seek to gain from tracking these items?"

Anakin hissed, "The means to stop you and your army, what else?"

"Indeed." Dooku's brow wrinkled with amusement, "However, I studied these devices and found nothing of value. Would you mind sharing some of your secrets, and perhaps…perhaps I might let you go?"

Anakin's frown tightened, "Over my dead body."

"A shame," Dooku's smile faded, replaced with a serious glare, "I was looking forward to investigating them once this war was over, but it seems I will have ample time to find out for myself once I _sack_ The Jedi Temple on _Coruscant!_"

The Sithlord swirled his lightsaber and sidestepped to jab at Anakin's side, but the Jedi Knight was quick with the block. It didn't take much effort for Dooku to follow up the attack with repetitive thrusts, all of which were deliberately targeted within the core of Anakin's defense radius to put him off balance and keep him retreating.

These attacks slowly began to take their brunt on him, and finally Dooku smashed his defense; pushing Anakin's blade aside and kicking the young man against the wall where he held him at the point of his glowing red lightsaber.

"You have lost, boy." He threatened, "Now, tell me what I need to know."

Anakin's face wrinkled into a hideous grimace, "I'm telling you nothing."

"Then _DIE!_" Dooku yelled and rammed his lightsaber straight towards Anakin's heart. The blade however never reached its intended target, and was instead deflected upwards by a green lightsaber that had magically appeared from nowhere.

Glancing quickly to his side Anakin found the young Togruta interlocking blades with Dooku, her glare cold as steel.

"_Stupid child!_" Count Dooku wore a toothy grimace, "_You'll both pay with your lives for this!_"

Ahsoka swiftly twirled around Dooku to avoid a rapid jab from him, then adopted an elegant fighting posture with her green blade held above her blue and white head. Anakin took this opportunity to roll under a second attack from the Sithlord then called his lightsaber to his hand and joined his wife in a ready posture- trapping their opponent between them.

He allowed a breath to escape his lungs, it was almost a sigh of relief, but there was frustration behind his tone, "Ahsoka, I thought I asked you to go."

She responded only by switching her sparkling blue eyes towards him for a split second, allowing her entire focus to fall back on Dooku instead who was now facing a threat from both sides. His voice came across as eerily relaxed, "I didn't want it to end this way."

"The tables have turned, Count." Anakin hissed, his frowning gaze falling back on the mocking eyes of the Sithlord, "You're the one trapped now."

"You both might think you've won this round," Dooku tilted his head slightly, "But believe me, I have you right where I want you."

Anakin felt a chill climb up his spine when he spotted the bulky shadow of a super battledroid form against the wall opposite him- droids at the door!

He quickly snapped around in time to deflect the blaster bolts that zipped across the room. Ahsoka hopped to his side immediately after and eased the pressure off him. The battledroid's armor was torn apart by its own laser bolts, and a second droid was soon left clattering against the floor. The room continued to fizz with smoke as more droids tried to battle through the doorway, and Count Dooku used this distraction to slip from behind them.

Anakin noticed this when he turned his head quickly and spotted the sneering man extend a hand at them. The Jedi Knight's brown orbs widened in terror; he yelled, "_AHSOKA! GET BACK!_" as a blinding surge of lightning blasted towards them.

Ahsoka was knocked backwards by Anakin's forceful pull, and she discovered that his blue blade had absorbed the brunt of the lightning attack, but the crashing wave of energy continued to flow. She watched as both his arms struggled to hold it back, and knew that if it continued he would soon fall.

Thinking quickly, she looked behind her and noticed a door into a mysterious room, then found a pressure pipe above her; she nodded - that will do!

A quick wave of her hand twisted the fuel pipe. She ignited her lightsaber and hurled it between Anakin and Dooku, cutting the pipe forcing a surge of steam out that shook the two opponents and pushed them against the ground.

Ahsoka took this opportunity and dragged Anakin into the room with her by pulling on his collar with both hands. Count Dooku waved away the steam with The Force to clear his vision, "Kill them!" He ordered his droids, but as soon as they opened fire the Togruta had already cut the door controls with her lightsaber and jammed it shut.

The room fell silent except for Anakin's grueling coughs. She turned and found him struggling back on to his feet and his exhausted brown eyes fell over her before he spoke breathlessly, "You shouldn't have come back."

An abrupt slap resounded in the room when Ahsoka's small hand met his cheek. She felt her heart sink when she realized what she had done, but quickly composed herself to counter the stunned stare he threw at her.

"What was that for?" He urged.

"Don't ever ask me to do that again!" She snapped, then blinked and looked away. She found it more difficult to look him in the eyes than think about the imminent danger they were supposed to be facing.

"Okay…" He rubbed his cheek and scowled awkwardly, "I'll keep that in mind next time."

Ahsoka's jaw almost dropped when she lifted her gaze to the back of the room, "I don't think there will be a next time."

Anakin followed her gaze and grimaced painfully when he realized, "Great, you've led us into an airlock."

Her white markings tightened quickly when she looked at him, "You're blaming _me?_"

"I had everything under control before you came." He argued.

"_What?_" One of her orange fingers pointed accusingly at the door, "Count Dooku almost killed you back there!" and then a bright red blade pierced through the durasteel. She flinched her hand away and fell into Anakin's arm with a yelp.

"He's trying to break through." He thought out loud.

She straightened and shook her head at him, her voice solemn, "We won't stand a chance against all of them."

"We can try." He insisted, "Just stay behind me… and…"

Her gloved palm pressed against his shoulder and he looked down at her to find a compassionate flare in her eyes, "You know I'd fight with you to the end, but …"

"Don't say it." He interrupted and her large pupils fell momentarily. He knew what she was trying to say. She was struggling to realize the consequences she had on the mission because of the decision she made, and the real reason why she came back for him.

She was putting her life on the line to rescue him, and not the mission. This was clearly a personal matter for her, and it was best if she didn't voice it.

If The Jedi Council were to ever find out about this latest stunt from her – and if they survived this war – then chances are they will fail this trial. Yes, they are married, but they still had their duties and so far, Ahsoka was not doing such a good job of keeping that in mind.

The lightsaber began to burn a hole through the door by arching clockwise, and the smell of burning metal flooded the small room. Ahsoka's anxieties were still pouring into the Force and he knew Count Dooku could sense it as well – and was enjoying every moment of it.

Anakin would be more than willing to meet the Sithlord in a lock of blades, but Ahsoka is no way ready to fight someone this powerful. The Count would only use her weakness against him, and they would both most likely die. And then this whole rescue would be defeated.

No, defeat was not an option.

If fighting Count Dooku was crossed out, then Anakin was left with one other choice. He switched around to look at the airlock door. Ahsoka noticed this and frowned, "What is it?"

He faced her, "Ahsoka," and his voice sank to almost a whisper, "do you trust me?"

Her lips didn't move, but her eyes studied him deeply. He could sense the many questions that ran through her mind, but whether or not there were doubts he could not know. Another loud explosion erupted from the door as Dooku struggled to break a hole quicker, and she turned back to him, a little smirk on her face this time, "Do I have a choice?"

He smiled softly and put a hand on her crimson cheek, "I don't know if this will work, but…"

She took the break in his sentence as a hint and edged herself closer to his lips, her eyes sinking deeper and deeper into his brown orbs. He finished his sentence at last with a quick, "Here goes nothing." then dashed over to the back of the room, almost tripping her off her toes. Confused and disappointed, she watched him ignite his blade with a _snap-hiss_ as he stabbed it through the airlock door, then looked back at her, "Give me your hand."

"Wait - you're going to throw us out the airlock?" She gasped.

"I don't like it either," He met her gaze with determined eyes, "But this is our only chance."

Ahsoka stiffened, and her breathing accelerated the more she hesitated with the prospect of dying by being thrown out into space. Perhaps fighting Count Dooku was a better idea after all?

"Ahsoka," he extended his hand to her once again, "Now or never."

She twisted her head around and watched the semi circle burn on the door still working its way into a full circle, then back in front of her she found Anakin's hopeful stare beckoning her towards him. Did she trust him? Of course she did, but…

A question blared in her mind, and if she didn't get the answer from him now, then she might never get another chance. She found her voice at last; sour but strong, "No."

"Ahsoka," he lectured with a growl, "we don't have time- you have to trust me!"

"No!" She repeated more strongly this time, "I need to know something first."

His eyes quickly glanced behind her at the door where the hole was almost carved, then stared firmly back at her. Ahsoka's lips were straight and tight, and the white lines on her brow were arched widely over her sapphire eyes, "Do you love me or not?"

She suddenly looked younger than he ever recognized before. He shrugged away the question by emphasizing his extended hand, "Of course I do, but we need to move now before…"

"Anakin," She snarled through gritted teeth, "How can I trust you if you're not going to be honest about this?"

He inhaled deeply as he fought with the question she was presenting to him. This was not about simply telling her what she wants to hear – he understood that, but when in combat situation his mind would be too blurred, too distracted with the battle as a whole for him to be able to think about personal feelings like this. In a war everything is practical, everything is a puzzle – a little like matching basic shapes; blaster bolts and lightsabers make different interesting sounds, but generally they both hurt. Ships can fly, tanks only roll. If there's an energy shield, you take out the reactor and plant the explosives – job done. Clone equals friend, droid equals foe – wildlife equals runaway. In that way the world of The Clone Wars was always simple!

But once you bring Ahsoka into the mix then all that simple logic simply falls apart.

With her the war became complicated. He was her teacher, her guide and professor – was meant to instruct her on Jedi philosophy and how to spin a blade around – it seemed simple enough, but it didn't work out that way at all.

First she began teaching him, and slowly but surely, everything he thought he once knew about the galaxy was turned upside down. All that he thought was right became wrong, and every action he was on the verge of making was stopped short by her incessant lectures and then consequently proven that other action was better.

Where did it all go wrong? And, was it wrong?

Sometimes he wondered if he had failed as a teacher, so how can he even try to summarize his feelings about this girl?

"Ahsoka," He mumbled her name and grimaced, as if thinking of a way to put his words lightly, "I can't be honest about this now."

"Why not?" She argued, her voice boiling with anger.

Anakin's eyes watched the door where Dooku's blade was moments away from reaching full circle, "Because…" his anxious gaze suddenly turned angry at her, "Because now is not the time to discuss this. Dooku is right there, Ahsoka. You need to focus on the here and now!"

"But that's what always frustrates me about you!" She yelled, prompting him to roll his eyes at her, "You never think _beyond _the here and now – you never wonder about our future, or how things could be after the war. You're too busy thinking about this_ stupid war!_"

His eyes were piercing lasers on the wall to his side when he noticed she went quiet, and then looked to find her waiting for his attention to fall back on her. She continued more calmly this time, "You've always said we have to be mindful of the future, as well. Don't you think it's time you lived up to those words?"

"_Fine!_" He snapped with a voice full of rage and drove his lightsaber through the durasteel airlock that kept them safe from the vacuum of space. A loud clang echoed behind them where Ahsoka had turned to find Count Dooku's stunned expression peering through the whole he had created.

Anakin quickly whirled to face him with a scowl and understood from the Sithlord's frozen shock that he realized what he was about to do. Too distracted to react to the two incidents that had just coincided around her, Ahsoka was plucked from her place into Anakin's waiting arm before he used his lightsaber to dissolve the lock with a swift strike.

The pressurized room exploded with the sound of vacuum as black space and its shining stars swallowed them in an instant.

Count Dooku dashed to hide against the wall before he could be pulled through the vacuum as well, but his droids were sucked through instead – screaming their mechanical little death cries. He then reached for a control on the wall where an emergency airlock door was activated and sealed the room off from space. Pressure was restored, and he could breathe again.

"So," He straightened at last and dusted his black tunic, "this is how it ends, Skywalker? A cowardly end for a Jedi with your reputation, I must say."

A droid commander approached his side with extended arms, like a child admitting defeat, and spoke somberly, "Sir, I'm afraid the freighter has escaped the hangar bay and disappeared off our scanners. We couldn't capture any of its crew before they got on board - and the other prisoner escaped with them."

The Sithlord remained still for a moment, twitching his lip to one side as he thought over the droid's report. It frustrated him that his plan did not work out as well as he had hoped – he was almost certain he hadn't underestimated the Jedi's abilities this time; he hoped he could've ensnared Obi Wan Kenobi in his trap, but at least Anakin Skywalker and his little pet child are sure to be deceased by now. His former agent, Ferry, was of no concern.

"Activate the life support systems and reengage our hyperdrive." He ordered, "We will join our fleet over Coruscant."

The droid's response was upbeat, the prospect of ransacking the capital planet had bizarrely thrilled it, "Roger, roger!"

* * *

**Trivia:**

_1 - Airlocks were typically found on starships and space stations. In The Clone Wars episode 'Lethal Trackdown' Boba Fett used the airlock to throw out Commander Ponds' corpse into space. Destroy the airlock door and the vacuum will suck you into space. In The Clone Wars episode 'Deathrap' Admiral Kilian almost suffered a similar fate. _

_A.N. See why I split it in half? There was a lot of proofreading involved during the making of this chapter. A lot. A hearty thanks to the following awesome people:_

_General-Joseph-Dickson (Yes, because kicking and screaming is the best way to go!), Hailie(I will take your matter up for consideration. ;P ), JediPadawan123(Making love scene? What like the one that almost happened earlier? ;P), Blackrose (Hey, it only took you three awesome reviews to motivate me this time! Oh, wait.), The Stone Tiger (Yeah, the third one didn't quite make it in time, did it? ;) ), BKipper(Looking forward to it! Shower of Stars is legendary!), and The Once And Future Thing (Wow, I learn something new from you all the time. Hey howabaout, there's always next chapter? ;D )_

_Your reviews are appreciated like gold, guys. _


	16. Steamed Gizka

_A.N. To all my fans and readers:_

_New and important update on my profile page. Check it out.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Steamed Gizka  
**

**_Day 11; Space, The Commenor System_  
**

It all happened so quickly. One moment she was trapped with Anakin Skywalker inside the airlock of Count Dooku's ship, with countless droids after them and a furious Sithlord trying to break in, and then the next moment she gets pulled into Anakin's arms and they're both sucked into space!

The first thing she realized was that she couldn't breathe. Except it didn't feel like she was underwater, rather more like her chest had suddenly turned hollow, as if she had no lungs at all. Then she noticed how cold it was in space. It was icy cold; she could swear her skin had frosted, because it _hurt!_

And it was dark.

Despite how many stars she could see stretching beyond her they did nothing to illuminate the galaxy and its ever expansive blackness. In every sense, floating out here was just how she imagined being swallowed by a Sarlacc was like – they were both murky, and they were both deathtraps.

She then noticed something else, something different, and something one would not typically recognize as being part of suffocating in the vacuum of space; she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and a broad mass against her back…and a heartbeat.

Her eyes widened to see the gloves she recognized as Anakin's clasped on her sides. He was still holding her – which meant he was dying with her!

Ahsoka wriggled to get out of his tight grip, but he was stubbornly keeping hold of her. She wanted to turn around; she only wanted to see what his condition was like. He twirled her around to face him at last, but still kept a firm grip on her shoulders, and then she saw his puffed up cheeks and dreadful frown.

She realized then, that unlike her, he breathed in before they ejected out of the airlock, and of course he also had bigger lungs- it was inevitable then that she would die much sooner than he would. She supposed that it was better this way. At least they were together, and she was in his arms. Yes, this was better; she would not want this any other way.

She stared into his narrow blue eyes and focused only on that – for once she could appreciate a quiet and somewhat romantic moment with Anakin. It won't last long, she understood, but it was all she was going to get, so she might as well enjoy it.

There was so much noise in the years they shared together, so much disruption and grief, it was a surprise they ever shared any time together. Did he really ever have a chance to train her - like _really_ train her in the way Jedi were supposed to be trained?

Her lungs began to strain, and she felt her stomach congest, as if her entire body was reacting to the sudden change of environment. Ahsoka fought against the twitches and jolts that came with suffocation and death, and instead centered on embracing her arms around Anakin's neck.

She slowly tucked her head under his chin, as if a child cradled and ready to sleep. The fierce conflict, the anxiety of war and the heated argument they just had were all so distant, so very, very far away now. Around her, here in his arms, and there just beyond that star, and those stars, everywhere, everything was perfectly still – _everything_ was perfectly... still…

* * *

**_Unknown; Unknown_**

Big blue eyes blinked, wide and alert, then squinted to focus. Then a familiar voice echoed from somewhere byond the bright beam of light in her face, "Rise and shine, sweetheart." It was Anakin's voice, she tilted her head slowly against the bed she was laying in and found him sat at the end of the room, "You scared me back there."

"Okay," She rasped and tried to clear her voice with a sour smile, "Explain to me what I'm doing in a medical bay."

"I put you here, of course." He cracked, but Ahsoka's brow was still raised at him. He breathed a quick laugh then stood out of his chair, stepped over her and lifted his wrist to point at his comlink, "I commed Obi Wan just before we jettisoned out of the airlock. He obviously used the signal I was transmitting to find us and bring us on board The Twilight."

Her eyes narrowed sharply, but she couldn't find the right words to throw at him. In fact, she wasn't sure whether she should kill him now or kiss him. So, she just froze. It was clear from the look Anakin was giving her that he was amused by that open mouthed, twitchy eyed, scrunched up face she was making.

"You'll be okay." He assured, then rubbed his big gloved hand over her lekku and kissed her on the forehead, which of course, shook her out of that trance and made her blush and look away.

"Why do I always let you get away with these things?" She sighed then smirked up at him when his response came.

"I think we both know the answer to that, Snips." With one last quick stroke of her head, Anakin stepped out through the door.

Still the same old confusing Anakin, she thought. It bugged the hell out of her how she knew everything about him, but could never understand the vibes coming from him. She could swear she knew he loved her, but why could he never just show it?

Why did he always refuse to admit it?

It wasn't long after that before Ahsoka made a quick visit to the new refresher which was installed on board. Obi Wan was right, it was impressive! The shower had hot water, which did great to relax her body, and the feeling of putting on clean clothes and being able to look at a mirror to fix her self up was the perfect way to come out refreshed and rejuvenated.

She was tempted to go to the cockpit and find out where they were heading next, but her stomach protested loudly against that. It basically told her she needed food, or else she was going to die.

So, she went straight to the recreation hold and found Ferry sat behind the table over a dish of steamed gizka. The appearance of the fresh meat alone made her teeth grit and every muscle on her body strain- put aside_ the smell!_

"Where in _Sithey_ _Graves_ did you find that?"

Ferry furiously frowned at her, "Go get your own gizka! And Stop staring at me like that, you're scaring the kriff out of me."

"But it's not fair!" She ran over to her table and threw a desperate finger over the carcass, "You can't eat all of that on your own. It's huge!"

"I found it running on board our ship. I killed it. It's mine!" Ferry stood and waved her fork in Ahsoka's face, "Back off!"

Swift skills in the Force meant Ahsoka could snatch the fork out of her hand easily, and then turn the weapon against her opponent with blazing fire in her eyes, "Don't forget you're the prisoner here, Ferry! Threatening me with a weapon could lead you to brutal punishment."

"_Technically_ I'm not your prisoner anymore!" She slapped the fork out of Ahsoka's hand, which made a clanging noise against the table causing the Togruta to yelp and recoil. Ferry continued, "I escaped Dooku _with_ _you_, remember?"

A growl erupted from somewhere deep behind Ahsoka's teeth. The lack of food meant there was a lack of patience for civilized debate, so with her hands raised up like claws she did not hold back to pounce over the table and pierce her little teeth into the meat.

Ferry screamed at the sight of this unexpected reaction then quickly grabbed the gizka's legs and wrestled to pull it out from under Ahsoka's wrath. The two of them were soon a tangled mess on the table, growling, yelling and pulling to win the glorious prize of a steaming hot meal.

Ahsoka finally tore free with a tender piece of the creature pressed between her teeth and a frenzied grin plastered across her cheeks. Ferry was bounced backwards by Ahsoka's effective tug as she screamed_, "NOOO!" _

But it was too late; the teenaged Togruta swallowed, and quickly followed it with a triumphant fit of laughter. She rolled on the table as she did so, arrogantly ignoring the Chiss' appalled, saggy shouldered, stare.

"Mmm," She cooed then sat on her side with a narrow eyed smile, "You should cook more often."

"AURGH!" Ferry's already red eyes turned redder, which gave Ahsoka the impression she was blasting her with lasers, "Forget the Gizka. I'm going to_ EAT YOU ALIVE!_"

Ahsoka's face transformed from a cute little smile, to that of pure horror, "Ferry, calm down. I was onl-_EUCK!_"

Two blue sets of fingers wrapped themselves firmly around her throat and violently shook her back and forth, "LEARN…TO GET…YOUR OWN…MEAT…YOU FILTHY…LITTLE…JEDI…PET!"

A _snap-hiss_ resounded in the room and the two girls quickly jolted upright and found Anakin standing in the doorway with his lightsaber drawn. He did not look pleased.

"What in the blazes is going on here?" He at least tried to keep his voice calm, but the question still resonated with rage.

"Well, I…" Ahsoka faded, and before she could come up with an explanation Ferry's accusing finger was raised at her and she interrupted with no restrained fury, "She tried to steal _my_ gizka!"

Anakin's face twisted in confusion, "She what?"

"I was hungry!" Ahsoka snarled while frowning at her then looked at him with ever widening pupils, "I tried to ask nicely."

Ferry was on the verge of jumping her again before Anakin's firm response stopped her short, "Enough!"

He disengaged his lightsaber and placed it back on his side then journed across the room, "Ferry take your food, and leave me with Ahsoka."

"But-!"

"I said go!" He pressed, and the young Chiss huffed, stubbornly stood, snatched the plate from under Ahsoka and lifted a chin at her with another more aggressive huff. Soon the two Jedi were the only ones left in the room.

When Anakin's gaze fell back on her he found the most sheepish smile he had ever seen from her being thrown at him.

"Hi there." She timidly waved from where she was sat on top of the table – an arm allowing her to lean back on it, "Care to join me?"

He sighed and shook his head, and she could see the hidden smirk behind that fake responsible Jedi Master act he was putting on. He sat behind the table and watched the playful smile that slowly made its way across her lips.

"So, you're hungry huh?" He finally broke the silence.

"Mm-hmm." She nodded and leaned forward to wrap her arms around her knees.

"Okay," He sat forward and raised a brow at her, "if you agree to get off the table, I'll gladly make you something special to eat."

The little smile grew into a toothy grin, "Deal."

* * *

"I never knew you could fry pallies!" Ahsoka was sat in Anakin's place with both hands under her chin as she watched him prepare some fried pallies on a cooking utensil.

"You're not supposed to." He poked a fork at the pallies, making sure they were tender and soft,, "But I learned to do this in my time on Tatooine."

"Guess you're still teaching me a thing or two, huh?" She chided, "So, that's three beacons so far. How many more do we have to look for?"

"We still need more information before we can track down the source of the signal. It all depends on how close the beacons are to the source and how strongly they are receiving the signal."

"Hmm." She leaned back against her seat and crossed her arms, "Sounds awfully strange if you ask me."

"We need this, Snips." He explained and turned to counter the cynical look she was giving him, "I know it's all very unusual, but if we don't find help soon The Republic is going to lose this war. And this is our only chance."

"I know," Ahsoka's gaze fell with a capitulated sigh, "It's just, well, I don't know if we'll even find the help we're looking for when we do track the source of these beacons."

"We have to trust in The Force, Ahsoka." Anakin turned back around and threw a couple of vegetables in a grinder along with some blue milk, "After all, it's led us this far."

"The way I see it," She added with a roll of her eyes, "This will turn out just like every other expedition The Republic sends us on - finding more trouble than we can naturally handle."

Anakin stopped what he was doing and turned his head to look at her with a quirked brow. She almost expected him to lecture her until the long stare was quickly replaced a fit of laughter.

"What?" She almost joined in with his contagious chuckle, "What is it?"

"You!" He replied in between each breath, "Listen to you. You sound like you're talking from years of experience!"

"Well," She started to explain herself, "I do think I have enough experie-"

Another fit of giggles erupted out of Anakin as Ahsoka watched him with a twisted brow and a subtle smile. She shook her head slowly as he struggled to voice his next sarcastic statement, "So, _Great Grand Master Ahsoka_, how mu - ?", but he couldn't complete it without breaking out into another belly grinding laugh that caused him to slam a fist against the culinary top.

Now Ahsoka's brows were both raised in unquestionable amusement, "Wow, _Master_, you've really lost it this time."

She watched him fight to restore his composure – and the slightest dignity – but to no avail. Moments later and she finally decided to give up, and with a sigh made her way off the table and out of the recreation hold, "Let me know when the food is ready."

"No wait, hold on!" She turned to see him almost recomposed, "I'm s-sorry, you're right. I shouldn't make _fu-hun_."

Ahsoka crossed her arms and waited. Normally a little observation would reveal whether Anakin Skywalker was being serious or not. _Ten, Nine, Eight, Seve-_

Anakin gestured to the pot of pallies, "Take a seat, the food is almost _rea_-" his composure ended there, and Ahsoka was quick to turn around with a roll of her eyes.

It was nice to see Anakin Skywalker laughing again. These days a Jedi very rarely finds enjoyment in anything at all. Okay so she may have been the victim of Anakin's amusement this time - as much as she hated it, but at least she can find justification to return the favor later.

Oh yeah, payback will come swiftly alright!

* * *

Cody had been sat in _The Twilight'_s cockpit ever since they left the hangar of _The Denunciator_. He was rather comfortable here on his own, actually. He liked to have his own space after a battle- it helped him reconcile with a defeat or if there were any friendly casualties. In this case there weren't any, thankfully – but, there were way too many close calls. Yes, they successfully rescued the prisoners and that was essentially a victory, but by all means General Skywalker and Commander Ahsoka should be dead. Things went wrong at some point, somehow…somehow, it must have been his fault.

Jedi don't make mistakes. Clones do.

This was the one rule Cody lived by, and it allowed him to constantly accept the errors of all battles to fall under his responsibility. He will find a mistake he has made, and he will accept the near death of Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano as his fault. No matter how many more times he will have to go over the battle in his head.

An alarm from the navicomputer pulled Cody out of his thoughts. The viewport was still gleaming with the spiraling vortex of hyperspace, despite the navicomputer telling him there was an approaching planet.

The cockpit door slid open and Anakin stepped through, "Prepare to drop out of hyperspace."

"Yes Sir," Cody nodded and tinkered with a few buttons surrounding him, "We're already set, General."

Ahsoka and Obi Wan followed through the door and took their seats – Ahsoka chose to be behind her husband. She took in a deep breath as she did so, having forgotten to ask where their next destination was supposed to be. She hated surprises.

Anakin grabbed one of the many levers to his side and pulled back on it cautiously to unravel the brimming blue haze of the hyperspace wormhole and throw them into the sparkling celestial blanket of their destined system.

Ahsoka slowly crept up behind Anakin and looked over his shoulder to witness a gigantic creamy yellow colored globe swirling with clouds. The beautiful orb was dotted with blue lakes and riddled with mountains that she could swear were a sight to see from beyond the lakeside horizons.

"Woa- wha…" Ahsoka struggled to mouth her next few words when a spark flashed at her from behind the planet's shadow then grew to reveal itself as a star making its way in orbit.

"We're here, Sir." Cody acknowledged.

"Finally," Obi Wan added just as he stepped through the slide door along with Ferry, "I've grown tired of acquainting myself with your ship's walls, Anakin."

The Jedi Knight smirked and turned his head slightly, "The Twilight's gonna miss you too, Master."

"Where is _here_, exactly?" Ahsoka chimed in at last with a tone that oozed juvenile sarcasm.

"Dantomeer." Anakin muttered as he flipped switches on his overhead panel, obviously readying himself for the landing approach, "The last beacon's coordinate-read indicated a signal was being transmitted to this planet. Thankfully, it's just an agricultural world. Population is sparse."

"What do the archives say about it?" asked Ahsoka.

"Nothing." Obi Wan interrupted this time, "Anakin has more or less told you what we already know. I've used my datapad to access archive information on the planet and the only other thing I could find was some brief details on wildlife and fauna."

"I guess that at least makes it inhabitable." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Anakin sighed, "But not necessarily welcoming."

"I love the optimism on board this ship." Ferry mumbled.

* * *

_**Day 12; Coruscant, The Jedi Temple  
**_

The entire planet was in a state of disarray. The very heart of The Republic was bleeding; Coruscant is falling quicker than Jedi Master Mace Windu could cross the Jedi Temple hangar bay and start up his starfighter.

All around him Clone Troopers were scrambling into their ships and taking off to counter The Separatist assault pouring into the red Coruscant sky, but there was little doubt that they were unprepared for such a well equipped invasion.

"Master Windu!" Clone Commander Clover stepped in beside him with his helmet under his arm. The soldier had most of his hair shaved except for the side burns and three thin purple dyed stripes of hair over his cranium, "Sir, what are your orders?" He spoke breathlessly.

Windu was too busy with his own thoughts to answer, quite simply because, he had no answer. Master Yoda knew this day was coming, but said little of what preparations to make, or what to do when it came.

The Jedi grimaced, then stopped and allowed a deeply frustrated breath to escape him. Meanwhile, Clover watched and waited.

"Follow me." Windu finally muttered.

Clover complied with a quick gesture of his free arm and waved at the clones scattered around them. It wasn't long after that before all the Starfighters in the hangar bay followed the bright blue thrusters of a recognizable purple Jedi Starfighter out into the raging battle in the skies.

If Coruscant was falling, then let it make such a fall as to echo across The Republic's stars and beyond.

* * *

**Trivia**

_1- Pallies were a fruit native to Tatooine. And Gizka are tiny two-legged lizards that tend to multiply faster than rabbits. They also taste good when steamed in an oven!  
_

_2- Dantomeer is an Outer Rim planet of my own creation.  
_

_3- Commander Clover was a clone I invented to replace Commander Ponds who had fallen victim to Aurra Sing in the episode 'Lethal Trackdown'.  
_

_A.N._

_Expect regular updates to proceed after this chapter! And please stop by my profile page for an update on what's new with me._

_Big thanks to the following for their very kind reviews and patience:_

_JediPadawan123(Glad you're enjoying the tension! :P ), Mo Angel (Thanks for correcting that mistake!), general-joseph-dickson (All will be made clear in due time.), Blackrose (You know, you have a very unique way of motivating me to post the next chapter. I got your messages, though!), The Once And Future Thing (LOL! Well...thanks, I guess!), Bkipper(I do love teasing my readers a little, I admit!), Epic Weaver (Thanks man. Anakin and Ahsoka will grow closer, I assure you. There is a reason why I'm moving things slow.), Ahsoka (Aha! I KNEW you were an Ahsoka fan. lol glad you're enjoying it. ), lady gaga(I'm sure Dooku would agree with you there.), Linkandzel (The answer, although a littel late, is here my friend.)_


	17. Family

_A.N. _

_Now, where were we?_

_Oh yeah..._

* * *

**Chapter 17- Family  
**

_**Day 12; Dantomeer, The Ventooine System, The Outer Rim**_

A clear orange sky was the ambient setting for _The Twilight's_ gentle drop on a round landing pad built behind a lavish looking estate. Meanwhile, the Dantomeer breeze caressed the long, yellow grass of the planet's flat rural stretches.

Well groomed vegetation highlighted the footpaths that criss-crossed between the estate's three main structures. Two small, flat service buildings - a garage and a generator were aligned on either side of the larger and more accommodating multi-floored villa.

"Not bad." Anakin smiled as he inhaled the soil-scented air and turned away from the villa to face the distant forests at the base of the glacier topped mountains, which sparkled beneath the captivating orange sunrise.

"Did I miss something?" Obi Wan stepped off the boarding ramp to join his former apprentice, "Try not to get too attached to this place. Remember, we're pressed for time with this assignment."

"Attachment is the least of our worries," Ahsoka added from the far edge of the landing pad, "This is not the first beautiful planet we visited on our blissful adventure."

"Relax Snips," Anakin cracked, "I've got a good feeling about our planet this time. Can't you tell by smelling it?"

"Reminds me too much of home." Ferry grimaced with a twist of her ice blue lips.

"It smells nothing like mine - which is exactly why I like it." Anakin added.

Ferry shook her head and paced briskly to the edge and glance at the estate, "Where is everyone?"

"It's early morning." Anakin explained, "They must still be sleeping."

"What is this place anyway?" Ahsoka raised and moved towards them.

"It appears to be some kind of homestead." Obi Wan pointed out, "It certainly bares the qualities of one. Perhaps we should knock on the door?" He directed his finger across a short bridge that linked the landing pad to the small copper door of the villa.

The only response to his proposal came in the form of a heavy pat on the shoulder and Anakin's sharp smile, "Be my guest!"

"Must I do everything?" He complied dejectedly by leading the group across, then cautiously pressed the button beside the door and waited after the buzz. There was no response, so he pressed it again – this time he waited longer.

Ahsoka chimed, "No one is - "

"Shhh!" Anakin interrupted, his focused frown fixated on the door. He sensed people coming, Ahsoka understood. As attuned as she may have become with The Force, Anakin still had an unmatched ability to see things happening when others could not.

Obi Wan pressed the buzzer again. This time hardly a moment had passed before he was greeted by a trio of blaster nozzles directed towards his face. It became clear this was not the welcome he hoped for when he raised his hands in surrender, despite keeping his humble smile, "Hello there, my friends!"

A man just beyond his middle aged years with a furry mustache held the longer nozzled blaster rifle, while the two younger men that flanked him carried pistols. The old man spoke, "What do you want? _Speak!_"

Obi Wan sucked in a deep breath then spoke in the diplomatic tone that he became famous for, "We are Jedi Knights here on behalf of The Republic. We're looking for shelter, and a base to operate from while we explore your planet in search of an ancient artifact."

One of the younger boys shifted his gaze cynically to the older man who was scanning Obi Wan from top to bottom with skeptical brown eyes, then titled his head to speak, "There are rumors going around about The Jedi. They're fighting some war. How do we know you're not pirates instead?"

"If you want proof – here you have it." Obi Wan presented him with the hilt of his lightsaber, which jolted the young boys with surprise. These people were familiar with Jedi, obviously.

The older man cautiously lowered his blaster, but his eyes never stopped shifting between the different new visitors that stood in front of his door, "You're either Jedi." He sighed and elaborated glumly, "Or you're pirates skillful enough to kill Jedi…either way, we can't fight you."

Ahsoka then stepped forward, "We're not here to hurt you. All we're looking for is a place to stay for a few days."

Obi Wan lowered his hand and patiently waited to see what the man's next words were going to be. He noted their outfits – nothing out of the ordinary, which surprised him actually, considering these people were supposed to be farmers. Quite the contrary, they looked fairly well dressed.

The man wore an orange leather jacket, patched on the shoulders with light brown, and scruffy dark brown trousers tucked under his knee high boots. In a way, he looked more like a freight captain than a farmer.

The man placed the butt end of his rifle on the floor and allowed himself a moment to judge the people presented before him. Obi Wan could see the dilemma on his mind, his worry for the people he loved – his fear for his home, and there was a distinct concern for honor, pride and the respect he had among the community surrounding him.

Obi Wan could feel the close ties that existed here. In the Force it looked like a stringed web of attachments, concerns, and lineages- they were all a part of one another, and each a part of others, who were also parts of the all – Families… they were families, all of them. A closely knit community, intertwined and interconnected. It made sense now.

"Father?" One of the boys, the one with the dark curly hair, threw his father a concerned gaze.

"Very well," The man nodded briskly, "You can stay here in our guest rooms."

"Thank you, kind sir." Obi Wan bowed his head respectfully, "Your hospitality is most appreciated."

The man put his rifle in the other boy's hand - the one with the lighter hair, and gestured with his head for him to take it away, then stepped aside to allow his new guests in, "You'll be having breakfast with us."

"We won't forget this." Anakin added as he followed the crowd in.

* * *

_**Day 12; Coruscant, The Coruscant System, The Core Worlds**_

The frightening prospect of dishonor, humiliation, defeat and death came in a form that Admiral Yularen never imagined in his very worst of nightmares to be presented to him.

A quartet of Venator-Class Star Destroyers encircling the Republic Senate building making their last stand at the very heart of Coruscant's diplomatic district against a rapidly growing number of Confederate ships closing in on them.

Coruscant's burning sky waved the hexagonal emblem of Separatism in his face and all he could do was watch it all blow up in smoke and fire through his cracked viewport. Never in his days of service did he anticipate such a quick end to the war and on such a scale.

It felt…mortifying, at best.

How much of this was The Jedi's fault? How much of it was The Senate to blame? Where does The Chancellor's responsibility lie in all this? But…what does it matter now anyway?

The Republic has practically handed itself over to its enemies on a platter - its planets, its systems and trade routes, its resources, its people, its freedoms and principles. Everything it ever stood for; from historical achievements to cultural values, all lost to another page in the history books – dusted, folded and shelved; a complete desecration of its once glowing and now long forgotten past.

Wilhuff Yularen was never much of a scholar, nor was he versed on the occurrences of peculiar dates or times that may have been significant in one way or another to the history of The Galactic Republic…but, he was a believer. He always has been.

The galaxy to him meant more than just a swirl of stars and planets that sat in the void of the universe. It was a canvas. A drawing board in which political head figures could either devastate it and corrupt its pure and innocent form with their madness and irrational greed, or sanctify it by creating and composing a work of art.

And Yularen hoped he could contribute to this orchestration.

However, fate would have its own way with the galaxy. While it continues to shift and change with the scales of power as it always has evidently done in the historical archives, it has seemingly decided that Yularen's last moments should begin to close on him.

A vulnerable officer on the command bridge; a simple man in a crisp tidy uniform stands readily anticipating this incoming barrage of gun batteries that had long been tearing into The Resolute's deflector shields.

"Admiral," A desperate call from the officer below deck breaks, "our shields are gone!"

"We're dead weight, Sir!" The navigation officer too has joined the growing panic on the bridge, "_WE CANT - -_"

It was as abrupt an end as it had begun. The shockwave of the turbolaser blasts incinerated the entire command bridge quicker than its defeaning pitch could resonate across the planet's stratosphere.

_The Resolute_ burned and fell, finally joining the remaining cruisers beside the courtyards of The Senate Disctrict.

* * *

**_Day 12; Dantomeer, The Ventooine System, The Outer Rim_**

The dining room was a spacious square, beautifully adorned with foreign décor and comfortable fabrics. There was plenty of room for members of the household on the table - that included the wife, four sons ranging from ten to just over twenty, of course the father, and spare seats for the household guests to sit as well – with the exception of Commander Cody who insisted it was a breach of military personnel's protocol for him to be engaged with, what he called, 'intermediary affairs'. He stayed in the ship.

The table was a nicely adorned chrome design, but not too foreign for Obi Wan's taste. In fact, many of the patterns and shapes closely resembled those he had seen on Mandalore before. He wondered if he could recognize the other fittings in the house, as well. He was almost certain the molds on the picture frames looked very Neimodian.

"You're fighting a difficult war." The father of the household began elaborating as he spread butter over some bread. "The Commerce Guild holds everything. And everyone knows they are directly involved with The Separatists."

Ferry scoffed and narrowed her eyes on the man, "For a farmer on as far a remote planet such as this, you seem to know a lot about the affairs of the wider galaxy."

The man was not at all shaken by the clear sarcasm in her tone. His response was swift... harsh, "We left Dantomeer many years ago to start business somewhere closer to the Core. Klandomeer seemed like the obvious choice at the time – it was in a system just along the Hydian Way."

Anakin put down the glass of blue milk he had finished and leaned on the table, "That is a big step."

The man sighed, "Of course, this was all before the war." He dropped the bread on his plate, and the knife too made a loud clang when it fell, "If we had known what those _corporate worms_ were up to we would never have spent so much time and effort there. Klandomeer may never recover from the economic hit it got after The Banking Clan withdrew all their shares from those systems. Businesses all across the sector collapsed."

"Was that why you came back?" Ahsoka quizzed.

"Not exactly." He sat forward and tightened his lips against his greying mustache, "Our business didn't profit as much as we hoped it would from the beginning. Eventually we couldn't afford to continue educating my boys in their schools and universities. Only Dan, my eldest, managed to graduate with a degree in time."

"There's not much use for it now." Dan, around Anakin's age, leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. His hair was light brown and skin fairer than his other brothers. His sharp brown eyes carried some remorse, but not the same animosity which comes with fighting a war. It seemed he was displeased with the current political affairs that brought his family back to Dantomeer, but Obi Wan felt there was more to it than that.

"What business do you do, if you don't mind my asking?" Obi Wan asked.

"Excuse me," The father blinked and laughed lightly, "I didn't introduce myself properly yet. My name is Fareed, Fareed Borazwe. Our family has been in the farming business for almost seven generations now."

He picked up the bread again and broke a piece, "Our harvest is among the richest in the entire sector." He plopped it in his mouth.

"And that might explain your lavish estate, if I'm correct?" Obi Wan gestured towards the décor, which prompted a subtle smile from Fareed, "I thought you might have bee eying my Mandalorian collection for a reason." He replied, "Yes, we used to make a very comfortable profit."

"Mandalorian taste? Huh..." Anakin interrupted this time.

"It's part of our heritage, actually." He pointed out, "Our ancestors settled here not long after the Mandalorian Wars."

Ahsoka opened her mouth in surprise, "So, you're Mandalorians!"

"Not exactly," The wife spoke out this time in a strong yet guarded voice, "That was generations ago. We have mixed a lot with other settlers over the years – many of them Brosins, Lowens, and even Miraluka! But, you could say we are closer to the Mandalorian traditions than most of the settlers here."

"You'll find most of the settlements on Dantoomeer are located on the Eastern hemisphere, where you are now." Fareed elaborated, "But they are few and small, and in the Western Hemisphere they're even fewer, and smaller."

"And are they all farmers as well?" Obi Wan asked.

"No," Fareed humbly laughed and shook his head, "No, no. We are the biggest farming family here on Dantomeer, and if there are others – we haven't heard of them. Us Borazwe's were the first to establish agriculture here, and we still maintain our tradition to this day."

"The only other large family here on Dantomeer are the Hanoon." The wife added, sparing a quick glance over to Fareed, "They harvest the locusts deep in the western hemisphere. We're very accommodating with them."

"But enough about us now," Fareed straightened in his chair and poured a glass of blue milk for himself, "tell us again why you've come all this way to this old dust ball."

"The war, unfortunately." Obi Wan muttered in a tone that strained weariness and defeat. Anakin however picked up the conversation energetically, "We've come looking for an ancient artifact – an old beacon, in fact."

Fareed swallowed the mouthful slowly as he pondered on Anakin's words, "There are several ancient ruins on Dantomeer."

"That sounds like a good place to start." Anakin nodded.

"Dan," Fareed turned to his son, "you and Remi take our guests this afternoon to _aliit'yc_ forest. Show them around, maybe they'll find what they're looking for there."

Dan switched a curious gaze between Anakin and his father, "As you wish, father."

* * *

**_Day 12; Coruscant, The Coruscant System, The Core Worlds  
_**

The vibrant purple blade spun side to side and swung left to right in frantic motions to counter the unrelenting waves of laser bolts that singed through the veil of dust that contaminated the Coruscant air.

Master Windu and a contingent of Clone Troopers knew the situation was dire from the start. Although he was able to rally most of what remained of The Republic Fleet and formulate a last ditch effort to hold off The Separatist Forces over The Diplomatic Center of Coruscant, there was little hope for victory. Despair had fallen among the defending troops far quicker than the battledroids could deploy above Coruscant's bottomless towers.

Contact with Admiral Yularen was lost hours ago, and there was little to doubt Windu of his demise. However, the Jedi and clone forces decided to make their last stand here and now in front of The Temple gates and courtyards.

Something didn't feel right, however. Mace realized that a key element of Coruscant's defense was missing – Master Yoda. No news has reached him regarding the Grand Master of The Jedi Order since the battle started. Where could he be? He was alive, Mace was certain of that.

"General! _General!_" The muffled sound of a clone soldier pierced through the whizzes and clangs of blaster fire. His scorched and dirtied armor made him almost unrecognizable when he pressed against a collapsed stone pillar and crouched behind its cover to await Mace's response.

Windu broke off from open combat, and upon closer inspection, took note of Commander Clover's distinct helmet features – two thick triangular streaks of purple stretching from his chin to either side of his face, and two more streaks stretching similarly down to his chest with a circular purple spot on his chin - central to all four columns.

"Commander!" Windu acknowledged as he parried a trio of blaster bolts away from his face, "How are we holding out?"

"Sir," he breathed heavily, "We can't hold out any longer. I advise retreat! Most of our forces have been pushed down to the lower levels." Mace navigated to Clover's other side and leaned closer to listen and catch his breath, Clover continued, "The droids have overrun our flanks and are currently engaging the last few choke points inside the temple. Handfuls of Jedi are all that stands between them and The Library. We're all that's left, Sir!"

Retreat was never a word Mace liked using at all. It meant admitting there was no solution to the problem. It meant there were no achievable objectives to be attained from the given state of affairs. It meant there was no purpose, no meaning and hence – no dignity or honor.

Windu grimaced at this prospect, "Have you heard any news of Master Yoda?"

Clover's glum helmet features didn't move, but Mace could feel the anguish that was quickly taking hold of the clone trooper, "Nothing." He exhaled.

Nothing made sense to Mace anymore.

He was alone – fighting a battle that was far beyond him or the entire Jedi Order could ever handle. As much as he hated it, withdrawal is the only prospect that was actually logical. Of course, he would much rather stand and die here than turn his back on the most sacred place to The Jedi in The Galaxy, but…

It would not be wise. In fact, it would be the biggest mistake he could ever make. Survival is all that mattered now, but – despite this choice, and despite these circumstances he would make a vow. This is not the end, no – this is not over yet. He will return another day, and he will fight.

"Call the retreat, Commander." Mace's frown was so tight that Clover could've sworn he was tasting lime, but he didn't waste a second to carry out the order.

* * *

**_Day 12; Dantomeer, The Ventooine System, The Outer Rim_**

The journey to the forest was several parsecs longer than Ahsoka was comfortable with. She hated landspeeders, and although this particular landspeeder was a comfortably modern and fast one, it still didn't help prevent her suffering from the nauseous symptoms of motion sickness.

Remi's piloting wasn't helping either, considering how he managed to go over every bump he could find on the way there, which frustratingly made no sense since the landscape was made up of the most boring flats she had ever seen in her entire life.

Remi had brown hair, which was curled and thick, and his round chocolate eyes carried the same charm his persona oozed off. Only a couple of years younger than Dan, but characteristically, he behaved older. He was the funnier brother too. He had a tendency to throw a gag at any given moment, although at first glance one wouldn't detect the brighter side of his charismatic personality right away.

It was just her and Anakin who accompanied the two older brothers. The others figured they preferred to stay in the comfortable estate rather than join them on what they considered to be a pointless excavation - or at least that's what she supposed they felt about it.

Dan was sat in the passenger seat beside Remi. He mostly kept to himself; Ahsoka assumed he wasn't too keen about their destination and preferred not to disclose those feelings. Meanwhile, she joined Anakin in the back seats.

Ahead of them the forest was getting closer. It appeared just as dense and morbid as it did from the estate, and beyond it the lofty mountains barricaded the sky, whereby thick clouds concealed their peaks. There was nothing friendly looking about this place.

"Do you guys come here often?" Anakin broke the silence as the landspeeder began to slow its approach.

"Not really," Remi banked a sharp turn and stopped hard enough to throw everyone out of their seats, "there's nothing here that we haven't seen before. It's just an old, dead forest as far as we're concerned."

Ahsoka clambered out of her seat, taking careful stride not to collapse on to the grass as she stretched the muscles she hasn't exercised since they started their journey, "I'm glad that's finally over." She groaned.

"The forest is too thick for the speeder." Remi explained as he stepped out and stretched his arms, making grunting noises as he did so, "We'll have to continue on foot." He added.

"This is the fun part." Dan grumbled.

"Well Snips?" Anakin stopped next to Ahsoka and offered her a suggestive smile, "You still up for that walk you asked me about?"

Ahsoka's pupils became barely visible under the scornful look she threw at him, "Don't make me hurt you." But she quickly chuckled once his arm was wrapped around her and tickled her exposed side.

Dan walked ahead of the group, making certain to avoid the soft, leafy ground, which could potentially hide many perilous creatures rumored to have existed in the forest. Of course, for Anakin and Ahsoka, this was the least of their concerns.

Remi made certain to keep them entertained instead, being the courteous host for his guests, "Mandalorian steel is the toughest in the galaxy," He explained excitedly as he hopped rather clumsily over the thick tree roots of the forest, "which is why you'll find most of the ruins here are still in very good shape!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, but chose to suppress the many snarky comments she was itching to voice and instead waited for Anakin to land just behind him with practiced agility.

"So, let me get this straight," He replied, "this forest is where the first Mandalorian settlers chose to stay on Dantomeer?"

"Exactly," Remi waited until Ahsoka landed beside Anakin before he continued walking, "which is where this forest gets its name from - _Aliit'yc Ad'ike."_

"Children of the clan." Anakin translated slowly.

"Your Mandoa isn't bad." Remi stopped and turned expressing a youthful, but reserved surprise on his round complexion, then carried on, "We're not sure which particular clan we're descendants of, but I guess those days are just history to us."

"I think it's sad," Ahsoka stepped forward, "not knowing where your ancestors are from, not knowing your heritage. I'm a Jedi and even I know how far my clan's roots go back. "

"It doesn't concern us." Dan was several paces ahead where he was stood opposite a murky pond, "Our ancestors chose to settle here for a reason, whatever it was I'm sure they knew what they were doing at the time."

Despite his controlled temper there was a tone of anger that betrayed him; whatever stimulated it was beyond Ahsoka's recognition.

"There's a whole galaxy at war out there. I think we should be more worried about our current position, rather than our past." He lifted a finger and pointed deep beyond the pond, "Anyway, the ruins are just this way. I'll show you to it."

Remi waited until his brother journeyed around the pond then shook his head and sighed, "Typical Dan."

"What's wrong with him?" Ahsoka asked and followed Remi as he walked them forward.

"Ever since we came back here he became more resentful of this planet, its people and especially our traditions." Remi stopped and watched his brother Dan navigate through the thick branches and vines that blocked their path, "But you can't blame him. We've spent so many years off-world, seeing different planets and mixing with different cultures, that…coming back here to this old planet, it's almost like...like moving backwards, you know?"

"It doesn't seem to bother you." Anakin pointed out, "You actually sound comfortable with it."

"I am," Remi shrugged, "really, I am, but I've learned to accept whatever comes my way. It's when your older brother is complaining about it that it becomes a problem."

Moments later Dan's voice echoed from behind the thick bushels, "You can come through this way. It's safe."

A clear expanse of the forest unraveled itself beyond the leaves and vines. Between the few lanky trees that dotted the floor were steel bunkers and abandoned shacks that, if it weren't for the thick plantations that crept over them, they would've looked as though they were built yesterday.

"Amazing," Ahsoka awed and dared to step towards one, "And these are hundreds of years old?"

Upon closer inspection she realized how massive they actually are. It was nothing more than a door and a dark, pest infested cavern inside, but she could easily feel its age in the Force.

"Almost a thousand years old, actually." Remi nodded next to her. Anakin stepped in beside him, "I'm not sure if these are old enough, though." He said.

Ahsoka turned around, a quizzed frown forming on her orange and white complexion, "What makes you think that?"

"Well," He exhaled and placed his hands on his waist, "the last three beacons were located in places that were at least several thousand years old. We'll need to find older ruins than this."

"So we came all this way for _NOTHING?_" Ahsoka's shoulders quickly slumped as she gave off a heavily frustrated '_AUUGHH_'.

Anakin just shook his head and laughed as he pulled her against him and dragged her back towards the woods. Everyone else followed, until Remi realized Dan was lingering behind, "You coming or what?" he called and allowed him to step forward.

"Did they find what they were looking for?"

Remi shook his head, "Uncle Fordo is visiting tomorrow. Maybe he'll have a better idea of where to take them next."

Dan smirked, "Uncle Fordo? That should be fun."

"You know what?" Remi added, "I take that back. They're never gonna find this beacon." The brothers laughed.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**1- **_This plot for Dantomeer was in my original notes when I first started writing the story almost two years ago. Over time the characters involved, their culture, the relationships which you will discover were constantly reshaped. The planet's name used to be Reytha for a long time until I settled with Dantomeer.  
_

**2- **_The words _Aliit'yc Ad'ike_ are in fact Mandoa.  
_

**3- **_Commander Clover's paint scheme is not meaningless. I drew inspiration for it from somewhere else.  
_

**4- **_Mandalorian steel is in fact the toughest in the Galaxy. It is commonly used to build the Beskar Armor which they were known for using in their many wars.  
_

_A.N._

_So we're on Dantomeer now! Personally, this one maybe my favorite of all the planets the crew have visited so far. _

_But I'd really like to know which ones did you guys think were your favorite! Let me know in your reviews._

_And a hearty thanks go to the following aweosme guys and gals for reviewing:_

_JediPadawan123(Yes, they will get closer.), General-Joseph-Dickson(First time I've heard of that planet, to be honest with you.), lady gaga(thanks.), Blackrose(I was at proof reading stage when you reviewed the second time. So close!), Linkandzel(A lot of drama, and many mysteries, my friend!)_

_Stay tuned!  
_


	18. Ancestors

_A.N._

_Consider this an early Christmas present. I had a lot of pressure writing reports lately, so this was a needed escape._

_Enjoy your Christmas, folks!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Ancestors  
**

**_Day 13; Dantomeer, The Ventooine System, The Outer Rim_  
**

Obi Wan was troubled. He stood singled out from his surroundings in front of _The Twilight_'s landing platform– his mind centered on a place very far from Dantomeer, concerned with a war that has ensnared a wounded galaxy and misplaced billions of beings from their families and homes.

Anakin could feel that concern from the moment he journeyed across to the platform, "What's troubling you?" He asked.

Obi Wan's response was somber, "I've been trying to contact the Jedi Council, with no reply."

What brightness was left on Anakin's face faded, giving way to that grim shadow that became the usual shade beneath his frown, "Are you sure it's not just a communications disruption? The Corporate Sector is just a few parsecs away from here, and we know The Separatists have countless fleets based around its borders."

Obi Wan shook his head then joined his apprentice on a walk back over the bridge, "In case you've forgotten, Anakin, The Separatists also blocked every route into or out of the Core. For all we know," he stopped and looked Anakin straight in the eye, his voice oozing with concern, "Coruscant might very well be under attack."

This time Anakin had no ready response. He swallowed the prospect and allowed his conscious to take him back to his other home – to the Jedi Temple where all his friends and allies are. An image filled his mind, one full of smoke and fire engulfing the infinite cityscapes, resounding with the screams of women and children, fleeing as Jedi valiantly commanded loyal legions of clones against hordes of battle droids. Finally, the pictures and sounds were swallowed by the swirl of the worldly life force surrounding him on Dantomeer.

He found his voice, croaked and bitter, "What do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do, I'm afraid." Obi Wan sighed unwillingly, "Although I'm deeply concerned for Yoda and the rest of The Council, the one thing we can do is trust in the Force and hope…hope that they can handle themselves without us."

The absurdity of that statement pushed Anakin to take an involuntary step, "So we're just going to leave them?"

"Anakin, this assignment is our only hope for a relief effort – the sooner we complete it the sooner we can rescue our friends. And besides, we don't even know for sure if this disruption is a result of a Separatist invasion." Obi Wan plastered his palm against Anakin's shoulder and sighed bitterly, "I only hope all our hard work pays off in the end."

Anakin watched in stunned aggravation as he walked tiredly through the villa door.

* * *

_**Day 13; Dantomeer, The Ventooine System, The Outer Rim**_

Ahsoka squealed while the six year old boy chuckled hysterically and tugged frantically at her head-tails. Pick, the youngest of the Borazwe family, sported dark blonde hair like his eldest brother Dan and had the brightest little smile – he also expressed a keen interest in inflicting pain on others.

"Pick – ow! Stop tha – ow! Hey!" Ahsoka had volunteered to play with the youngling in his quarters, which was just as well decorated as anything else in the villa – with bright colored cushions and cheery memorabilia. She never had the opportunity back at the Jedi Temple to play with younglings – seeing how most Jedi Knights considered it to be an unnecessary distraction from their Jedi training, she figured since this particular child had no such duties, why not indulge in this rare occasion?

Somehow, she always pictured it to be a joyous and cute occurrence, not as strenuous, nor as painful as it was turning out to be. She gave up struggling and sighed dejectedly while Pick continued tugging her head-tails, "Next time I'll remember to fasten these behind my neck."

"Having fun?" Anakin's amused tone pulled her head around quick enough to drop Pick on top of her and force her to grunt. The boy laughed again.

"He's cute." She forced a smile, "How's Obi Wan doing?"

Anakin slumped himself on an armchair in the corner of the room, "He'll be fine." He sighed, "Except he hasn't been able to contact The Jedi Council – probably the Separatists stopping transmissions in a nearby sector."

Ahsoka left Pick with his toys then paced to the armchair and leaned over the armrest, "And you're not the least bit concerned about that?"

He shrugged, "I am," then looked at her, "but Obi Wan was right, there's nothing much else we can do."

He reached for her dangling head-tail and stroked it lightly, "Besides, if we do anything to reveal our position our mission will be compromised. The best option is to stay here and finish what we started."

Ahsoka took note of his brief gesture and cautiously ensnared two of his fingers with her own, which caught his curious attention. She countered it with a mischievous smile of her own.

"What are you doing?" He asked playfully.

"I might ask you the same question." She smirked then wrapped his entire palm in hers. Anakin didn't escape or protest this time. It was an exploration for her, a new experience, new sensations that came with just…holding his hand.

It was strange to admit it, but, she was getting quite excited about it – and she knew Anakin was aware of this by the amused look he was giving her. Then the fun was suddenly interrupted by a tug that brought her on top of him. She yelped and he laughed, and that immediately helped her recognize the perpetrator.

She was a clumsy mess struggling to climb off his lap and sit back on the armrest, but he quickly pressed her back down, "Anakin!" She whined, but he continued to laugh.

So she reached with both arms and grabbed his neck then pulled herself up to him, and before she knew it, their lips met. It was quite a surprise – and a pleasant surprise at that. Did he pull her up to him? Did she subconsciously pull him in to it? She wasn't sure, and at that moment, she didn't care.

The kiss was strong, and it was warm, and it was full of the same magic that she had been longing for many days now. And he didn't hold back; his hands wrapped around her head and kept her right where she belonged. However, she could only take so much before the suppressed giggles of excitement broke them apart – and she hated herself for it.

Anakin allowed her to escape, but not without the warmest smile she had seen him give her for as long as she could remember, "Sorry." She blushed lightly.

"It's no problem." He whispered back then stroked her cheek.

"You're just teasing me now." She escaped his eyes and softly stopped his wrist from caressing her, "You wanted that kiss, didn't you?" she said.

"I saw it coming a mile away." He lifted her small chin.

She gave him a quick smile before he pulled her in for a peck on her purple lips.

* * *

_**Day 13; Unkown, Unknown**_

There was no natural light in this place. It was moist, and it was cold, and the air was too thick to breathe. The entire surrounding was enclosed by cracked rocks dripping with water. It was hollow too, as indicated by the echoes of each drop. The tight tunnel was narrow and its ceiling short enough to force her into a crouch as she navigated through each corner, feeling her way with nothing more than the natural senses of her fingertips against the sharp edges of the walls.

Ahsoka struggled to understand why she was here. She was sure she was in Anakin's comfortably warm embrace moments before she ended up here, but now – now she was lost in this dark abyss. Somehow, though, she was determined to find a way through this endless tunnel.

At last the tight ceiling disappeared over her head, and Ahsoka crawled out from beneath the tunnel and into the newly discovered expansive space – however, it was far colder here and the air was still dank. There was light though, blue, faint, brimming from somewhere against one of the wide rocky walls of the cavern. She motioned carefully towards it – keeping herself quiet to avoid the uncertain presence she had been sensing when she arrived here.

When did she arrive here? She couldn't remember – she knew she got here somehow, though.

She made her way round the corner of the cavern wall and into a tight crack of rocks. The light was brighter here, but only slightly, it was coming from the gap on the other side. She squeezed through, breathing in all the air she could and groaned in discomfort until she finally pushed through the crack and tripped over on to the sodden cavern floor – scraping her elbows against the prickly pebbles and letting off a loud scream that echoed again, and again, and again. It was extraordinarily loud.

Ahsoka clambered back on to her knees, but before she glanced up to acquaint herself with her surroundings she felt an imminent presence. She straightened forward and discovered a human form glowing in front of her, but not quite colorless. He was adorned in Jedi robes, broad and tall, with long hair and a beard that stretched down his chin – his features friendly, with a bridged nose and eyes that warmly welcomed her.

"Are you lost, young one?" He spoke so softly it could've been a mutter, but not quite - and a voice deep but not gruff.

Ahsoka stood, but realized it did nothing to compensate for his height, she dusted herself, "I-I don't know." She looked back at him and quirked a brow, "Who are you?"

He smiled at the question, or probably at her eagerness to ask, "I'm a Jedi Master – or was one, in a time past. Qui-Gon Jinn was my name."

The curiosity that once etched itself all over Ahsoka's features very rapidly faded and made way to an expression of pure disbelief, "You're…Qui-Gon Jinn? But – wait, that can't be. You died…on Naboo! You were killed by a Sithlord. A-a-and…"

"I died, yes." He nodded in a manner that was all business, "However, in the netherworld of The Force one does not need to be alive to commune with those who have yet to pass. You must know this."

"Y-yes." She sheepishly bowed her head, "But I - w- well, n-never thought about…"

"Don't worry." He snickered, "You're still young. I'm certain there is much of The Force that is still a mystery to you."

Ahsoka beamed timidly. It was true, almost every moment of her Jedi Training has proven to be one extraordinary surprise after another. However, the purpose of her being here still obscured her and the smile made way for curiosity once again.

"So, where are we?" she asked.

"On a planet I've been to before. Of that I am certain." He affirmed, glancing around them, "Although my memory doesn't serve me well. And I can't quite recall what this cavern is supposed to be. It's tainted, however. I can sense The Darkside here."

Ahsoka extended herself in the Force and almost immediately felt the weight of The Darkside shrouding her, crushing her…empowering her, "Yeah." She whispered, "I feel it too."

"What else do you feel?"

"It's familiar to me." She continued, "This place – I've been here before. I…"

He leaned forward, "What is it?"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, no, not at him, but through him – behind him. As if something dawned on her. She stood and her eyes glowed with focus.

"You found something?" he asked and watched her pace cautiously beside him. He turned and discovered that she had been looking at a glowing, blue energy field shielding them off from the rest of the cavern.

"I know this place." She explained, "I've been here before. It's been haunting me in my dreams ever since my last visit to Tatooine. I feel that this cave is hiding something. Something we need to find."

Qui-Gon's tone came sullen, but reassuring, "Then you know what you must do."

She nodded without her gaze leaving the wide energy shield.

* * *

**_Day 13; Dantomeer, The Ventooine System, The Outer Rim_**

Ahsoka's small form protruded from between the long, thick yellow grass growing off the ground. She was sat atop a rocky base, her legs crossed and her back straight – a disciplined Jedi posture typically used when meditating.

Anakin stopped behind her, a wily smile increasing in size across his cheeks, "I think you've meditated long enough."

Her eyes apprehensively jolted open, she spoke in a voice teemed with anxiety, "I didn't sense you coming."

Anakin's face twisted awkwardly, "So, you weren't focused?"

Ahsoka's lips straightened flatly, she wasn't sure about what to say or how to explain everything she had just experienced. Anakin however, could feel the imprints of her emotions in The Force and gathered exactly what she must've discovered through her meditation.

"You've just received a vision, haven't you?" He deduced.

She nodded reluctantly without turning to face him, "I saw where we needed to go next."

A very subtle twitch of pride etched itself on Anakin's serious face. It was a quiet smile he would only wear when hidden treasures from his beloved Ahsoka would glow through her many talents. She had proven herself as a capable Jedi Knight as far as Anakin was concerned – particularly in the past few weeks – or in the past few months for that matter. It was unfortunate however, that The Council hasn't yet seen fit to promote her for that rank. He couldn't blame them, of course.

Everything they had been through in the past became nothing more than a blurred memory, constantly being brushed away from consciousness on the grounds that there would be quieter days ahead to look back on lessons learned, values rediscovered and wounds carved.

But, as the war carried on the lessons were forgotten, the values abandoned and the wounds never healed and turned into scars.

Anakin's twitch of a smile disappeared, "Do you know the place?"

Ahsoka looked at him at last, her white markings creased with concern, "Tatooine."

She must've felt his aggravation, despite his solid attempt to hide it. It was ironic that the moment he stepped on Dantomeer one of his first remarks was how different it was from his homeplanet – he was almost certain now that fate must have a callous sense of humor.

She winced, "Sorry."

Anakin sighed, took steps to the pedestal she was sat on and rested beside her, "Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." She lectured with a quirk of her brow and squeezed his shoulder with both hands, "I know how much you hate that place."

He rolled his eyes despairingly, "It just seems however many times people try to tell me how big the galaxy is everything always seems to be happening on that rotten dust ball."

Ahsoka restrained herself from wearing a wide, toothy smile and cooed, "Come on, Master. Let's go back to the chateau. I'm sure we'll find some way to cheer you up again."

She loved it when Anakin got like this. It was a rare occasion when she would have the opportunity to lift his spirits up for him, because quite often as the student she would be the one who was down and require the care and optimism that Anakin would typically offer her as a teacher.

It was because of the dynamics of this relationship that meant she always longed to return the favor and offer him this feedback – so, whenever it came, she more than welcomed it. She more than fed into it.

* * *

_**Day 13; Coruscant, The Coruscant System, The Core Worlds**_

Everything was broken, so very broken. The Senate Hall – the place where once thousands of systems voiced their pleas, their joys and conveyed their treasured values and varying cultures was now transformed into nothing more than a pile of smoking junk; a pit of nothing more than littered pods and shattered podiums.

Master Yoda limped achingly through the thick haze at the bottom of the hall's chasm, coughing and wheezing the smoldering ash that continued to drown the air surrounding him. He wished he could weep – he longed to break down and seep tears of sorrow just as he once did in the days of old, before his appointment as a Sage of The Jedi Order, when things were simpler and the lines between friend and foe were clearer.

However, he could not. He couldn't even feign it if he wanted to. It had been too many years since Yoda had shed a tear – hundreds of years, in fact. He missed it. He missed surrendering to emotions and the comfort of soaked tear ducts reassuring him the way they did when caressing his cheeks and patting his green, little hands with each drop.

But it was too late for it now, far too late to shed tears. What he long feared to come has just passed and Anakin Skywalker will never live up to his promise. The pain had become overwhelming, The Republic was defeated and his old student and greatest failure has won.

"Would it be too belated to have to tell you, I told you so?" The hoarse and rigid voice echoed everywhere, "My old master."

Yoda didn't need to turn around to recognize Count Dooku standing behind a crack in the wall, tall and proud, in his conventional black attire and brown cloak. Yoda groaned irritably, "Foreseen this, I have."

Dooku stepped through into the hall flanked by two tall, skeletal Magnaguard droids, "There is no use lying to me, Yoda."

"Overlook your conduct do you?" Yoda shot him a narrowed glare, "To not address your former Master by his honored title."

"There is no use for honored titles for you anymore, my old friend." Dooku lifted his brows in a mocking smirk, "Would it pain you to realize that The Jedi Order is no more? Your temple has been sacked, and your Jedi students are scatted across The Coruscant Undercity – fleeing my droids like feeble vermin. It is time you accepted your defeat."

Yoda's eyes were shut. He wished he could simply escape this reality and somehow bring to life an alternative world where the circumstances were switched, and Count Dooku was the one on his knees instead.

"Do what you must." Yoda submitted grimly and turned his tiny body to face the tall and straight Sithlord standing over him, "Defeated, I am. No need to waste time with words there is. Sick and old, am I now – tired, too weak to fight."

The loud _snap-hiss_ of Count Dooku's lightsaber resonated in the hall, and what followed were his crisp, insensitive words, "I know."

In his final moments Yoda stared into the scowling, sharp eyes of his lost student. Never flinching as the blood red glow sheared cleanly through his bones.

* * *

**Trivia:**

_1. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was the first Jedi to discover the ability to commune with the living according to what was revealed in Revenge of The Sith. But Expanded Universe suggests this ability may have been commonly practiced by other Jedi before.  
_

_2. The Corporate Sector being just a few parsecs from The Ventooine System as Anakin suggested must also mean they're not so far away from Mytus Seven. It is afterall in that sector._

_3. Very little is known about Yoda's past. There are many legends about his training but what is known is he was discovered already trained and was appointed on The Jedi Council almost eight hundred years ago.  
_

_A.N._

_I'm under a terrible amount of pressure tackling through research and reports. I do take time to write when I can, though - but they're usually brief and I care a lot about the quality of my writing. If I'm taking long to update do know that I'm doing it only because I want to get things right, okay? Okay..._

_Now, the good news. It's Christmas soon! Which means the next chapter will be here sooner. And I'm taking two weeks off to be with my family again.  
_

_On to the thankyous, of course!  
_

_LoveLasey(Your timing was amazing!),Blackrose(You need to stop calling me sir. I'm not that old!), Darth Cirus aka Lady Gaga(Nice to see you a registered member.), The Once And Future Thing(Here's hoping this was a super awesome nedy pick up too!), general-joseph-dickson(Thanks for clearing that up for me, man.), JediPadawan123(Your wish came true, yes?), Linkandzel(Perhaps. You'll find my story teeming with KOTOR references already.) _

_Have a merry Christmas all of you!  
_


	19. The Guest

_A.N._

_Hello audience! New update on my profile.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 19 - The Guest  
**

_**Day 13; Dantomeer, The Ventooine System, The Outer Rim**_

A long and grim shadow was cast over the Borazwe homestead, and Anakin could feel it in The Force. It was imminent, growing steadily, and it was threatening enough to jolt him out of his bed, pull his lightsaber from the other end of the room and into his waiting hand. He posed for combat in the middle of the guest room.

It was a small bedroom, silent and the furniture was practically invisible in the dark. Quickly, but cautiously he flickered the light on – there was no other presence but himself. He let out a breathe and straightened his dark purple pajamas, "I must be losing my mind." He whispered to himself.

However, his senses argued that there was still a threat. He turned his head towards the door, and with practiced care, journeyed through it and down the narrow, small, dim corridor. In the Force he felt the various life forms within each bedroom he walked past, they were at rest, rejuvenating, healing…dreaming. Peaceful dreams, unlike his own, which typically kept him up at night – visions of darkness, and hallucinations of dying loved ones.

However, he couldn't keep himself distracted now. He centered himself and reached out in The Force once again.

There was a certain… melody to their breathing, and it filled the corridor with harmonious chimes, calming chimes. It tried to relax him, but he wasn't relaxed, not by the malice that poured in from beyond the corridor.

He followed it, a step at a time.

There were noises, like echoes, but quieter, like very faint whispers that spoke through the aura of energy around him. Anakin didn't know what to make of it, but it must've been the source of this danger. He ignored it and carried on.

The corridor was behind him now and he stepped onto a platform that lifted him down and into the living area. The moonlight poured through the viewport at the far end of the kitchen unit towards the lounge on his far right. This space was void of life, but full of the same warmth he felt in the corridor. Something however, broke that warmth – a chill.

It came from outside the door on the far end of the lounge. Anakin tightened his grip on the hilt of his lightsaber then took slow strides towards it. This menace whatever it was edged itself closer, he knew because those whispers got louder and it was accompanied by…groans, angry groans.

Anakin held a heavy breathe and with a wave of his hand slid the front door open and was welcomed with a pitch black sky, a luminescent courtyard and…nothing. No noise, no whispers, no groans, nothing.

He stepped outside and felt the cold footpath beneath his feet and a breeze blow against his comfortable clothes.

"I know you're here." He grumbled then took further steps forward. The courtyard was simple; a series of footpaths adorned by small bushes and flower beds enclosed within raised, polished stone. Neon lights and light poles kept the garden brightly lit. He was certain the threat was close now. It was here.

"Show yourself!" He yelled and circled himself, scanning his surroundings for an incoming attack, but it never came.

"Anakin?" He jumped to the soft voice of Ahsoka who was wrapped in a deep red nightgown and stood within the doorway of the house, "Are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"Ahsoka," he took a step towards her, "Get back inside."

"Not until you tell me what's going on." She insisted, "What are you doing out here?"

"You sensed it too, huh?"

She quirked a brow, "I think so…wait- _WHAT'S THAT?_"

Anakin turned to where she directed her finger and found - a shadow? In the Force he felt a life-form, large, buzzing with life, and finally he spotted it exploding through the shadow, a horrific insect, about his size - no larger, soaring towards him and its multiple wings fluttering at an extraordinary speed.

Anakin had only a split second to react – his lightsaber whirled just as it had sprung to life and charred a piece off the monster that had soared past him. It disappeared as soon as it had attacked and everything fell silent once more.

"Wha- what was that?" Ahsoka panicked behind him, "It…it was huge!"

"I don't know!" Anakin snarled and glanced all around him, then down towards the ground. He spotted the limb that he carved off the creature – it was a piece of its wing, "I think I wounded it."

Ahsoka gagged, "Is that it's…?"

"It has wings." He added, "Powerful…"

"_LOOK OUT!_" She screamed, but Anakin didn't have a chance to react this time.

He was knocked off his feet and slammed against the wall beside the door. The world spun around him and all he could see was a blur of a greenish-yellow blob standing over him. He heard the snap-hiss of a lightsaber and two quick hums before the familiar loud snarl of burning limbs echoed with the stench of burning insect filling the air.

Another blob filled his vision, this time it was the familiar form of Ahsoka scurrying over him, "Are you okay?" her voice was an echo.

Anakin shook his head and could now clearly see Ahsoka's concerned eyes filling his line of sight, "I never noticed you had such blue eyes." He smirked.

She scowled at him this time, "You dropped this." and knocked his head with his lightsaber hilt, erupting a whiny 'OW' from him.

He rubbed his head and clambered on to his feet, "That _thing_ snatched it off me." He argued.

Ahsoka's eyes switched down towards the creature lying on the floor, "What is it anyway?"

Anakin stepped over towards it and kneeled down, examining its exoskeleton. The creature was carved in two by Ahsoka's strikes, but it judging by its shape it had some clear similarities to a Geonosian. This creature however was larger, in fact, it was closer to human form. It had four sets of wings and three sets of arms rather than one, where its central pair of arms were slimmer and built into a pair of its wings.

Anakin picked up one of its central arms and tested its durability. The arm felt…hollow, but rigid.

"Strange." He mumbled and Ahsoka peered over his shoulder, her expression sour.

Anakin then crouched over the other half of its carcass and grabbed at its round, bald head. Ahsoka made a griping noise this time, "You're not touching that!"

"Quiet." Anakin hissed.

"You're not touching _thaaat_." She whispered this time.

Anakin lifted it towards him and recoiled slightly when he saw its face, "Now that is ugly."

Ahsoka gagged and looked away. The creature's head was made up of two large, black, bulging eyes facing forward and a round pit of a mouth riddled with long, carnivorous teeth. Its nostrils were small, almost invisible.

He clumsily dropped it, "I've never seen anything like it." He sighed with a disturbed edge in his tone.

"Fareed did mention locusts on the far side of the planet. Maybe this one got lost?"

"I doubt it." Anakin stood and dusted his hands, "This one was out to kill. I felt its malice in The Force. The question is, why?"

"I'll wake up the others." Ahsoka turned around and made her way inside, "Maybe they can help us make some sense out of all this."

* * *

Fareed's jaw stiffened as he stared into the eyes of the creature, then slowly stood up and exhaled heavily, "This is the type of locust we've told you about... and, it's not."

"_Okaaay_," Ahsoka winced, "That doesn't help us at all."

"What I meant to say is," The man threw a hostile gaze towards her then looked back at Anakin, who was listening intently, "It's got the same features as the locusts that The Hanoon family have been harvesting for over a century, but…this one is, larger, grimmer. It's like a different creature all together."

"How could this have happened?" Anakin asked while keeping a cool demeanor.

"I don't know." He shook his head and blinked rapidly before he continued, "But that's not the most troubling part."

Ahsoka threw a glance towards Anakin and Obi Wan, probably to see if they was getting as agitated by this as she was.

Obi Wan wrapped himself under his brown robes, "Then what is?"

Fareed sighed, "We might need to go inside for this."

It was still dark outside, but several members of the family had been awoken by the excitement in the house. Among them were the wife, who had already started preparing a late night soup for everyone, Dan whose curiosity had led him here and his brother, Remi.

They gathered in the lounge, along with the Jedi and Commander Cody.

"You said the creature is not the most troubling thing you've discovered." Obi Wan elaborated, "So, what is then?"

Fareed scratched his forehead nervously and leaned back in his sofa, "We haven't been attacked by these locusts for a long, long time." He explained, "Our business flourishes on the harvesting of our plants, you see? So, it was our agreement that the Hanoon family kept these insects out of our planet's jurisdiction."

"And?" Anakin shrugged.

"And they did." Fareed added, "We both profited safely knowing that we didn't have to kill their locusts anymore, while they weren't destroying our plantations anymore. That is why our families got along so well over the years."

"But, I don't understand." Cody interrupted this time, "If both your businesses got along so well, why then is this bug lying dead on your porch?"

Fareed stared blankly at Cody, "That is exactly my point." He paused and lowered his head thoughtfully, "We've been out of touch with them, actually, ever since we left Dantomeer a few years back."

"So, you think something might have happened to them?" Anakin asked.

He nodded slowly. The wife came over and placed the soups on the table, then joined her husband and looked at him softly, "Have you tried contacting them?" she asked.

"There's no good." He shook his head, "They still never managed to install a holo-emitter into that old house of theirs."

"They don't have hologram technology?" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"They're a _very _traditional family." Dan pointed out from the other end of the lounge.

"I see." She rolled her eyes and looked towards her Jedi colleagues, "I guess that means we're going to have to investigate, right Masters?"

Anakin threw a smirk her way then exchanged glances with Obi Wan, who quickly offered back his trademark smile.

* * *

_**Day 14; Dantomeer, The Ventooine System, The Outer Rim**_

The following morning saw another delightful Dantomeer sunrise over the mountainous glacier horizon. Anakin Skywalker had packed lightly and made his way across the courtyard to the land-speeder they had used for their earlier journey to the woods.

Commander Cody waited quietly beside it and watched Ahsoka, Dan, Fareed and Remi squabble over how to pack their luggage into the back. Ferry stood beside him, dismal as usual.

"General." Cody nodded in his direction.

"Hey Cody," Anakin returned the favour, "So, you've decided to tag along?"

"I'm not here on a leisure trip, Sir." He replied then made a hesitant sound.

"Something on your mind?" Anakin quizzed.

"I can't figure why we're not taking _The Twilight_, Sir. Wouldn't it make our trip to the other side of the planet quicker?"

"It wasn't my idea, Cody. Trust me." Anakin patted his shoulder and took steps towards the speeder, "However, The Hanoon family don't have a landing platform, and, for that reason, The Borazwe family don't know their coordinates."

"Wait," Ferry jolted, "So how do we know we're headed in the right direction?"

"They don't know their coordinates." Anakin turned to them with a wry smirk, "But they do know how to get there on a speeder. This is old fashioned traveling."

Ferry threw the clone an agitated face, "Don't you hate it when he gets like that?"

But Cody kept his irritation to himself and conveyed it only with a quick shake of his head.

"Ready to go everyone?" Obi Wan stepped alongside Cody with a quick tap of his hand on the clone's shoulder plate, "Ready Commander?"

Cody nodded, "Whenever you are, Sir."

"Good." Obi Wan's brow furrowed determinedly, "Then let's go."

* * *

**_Trivia:_**

_**1**. Yeah, Anakin's purple pajamas were inspired by Count Dooku's from the episode 'Nightsisters'. I figured the colors would suit him as well. No?  
_

_**2**. This is old fashioned traveling. Yeah, I stole that directly from the episode 'Shadow of Malevolence.'  
_

_A.N._

_So, how many of you enjoyed seeing Serenno on The Clone Wars? The forest? The architecture? Was Dooku's Palace just as you pictured it in my earlier chapters? Although, the city and markets I had in mind were closer to what was shown in Raxus from 'Heroes on Both Sides.'_

_Remember to check out my profile on your way out!  
_

_And a BIG thank you to all my brilliant, brilliant readers out in the world, and of course, an extra special thank you to the following reviewers:  
_

_General-Joseph-Dickson(Yeah, poor Yoda.), Darth Cirus(You're most welcome.), the stone tiger(Do or do not, there is no try!), jedipadawan123(Glad you enjoyed it, and you will!), LadyDae(Thanks so much. I'm glad you like it!), Blackrose(Ha, no worries, I was only fooling around with you. And happy new year to you too!), The Once And Future Thing(Hope you haven't had any bad days this year.), BKipper (Wow, this from you? I'm honestly flattered. So glad you like it so far. Still waiting on you to update!)_


	20. Empty Homes

_A.N._

_Yeah, it's here alright! Overdue update on my profile. _

_Check it.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Empty Homes  
**

**_Day 14; Dantomeer, The Ventooine System, The Outer Rim_  
**

A red sky loomed over a brown, marshy landscape of broken cages and shattered metal stretching endlessly beyond a bellowing, thick yellow haze. To Anakin the scene reminded him too much of a Rancor's pit – except this was duplicated a multiple thousand times in its sheer size and scope. And scent.

"Reminds you of that time on Beeston, doesn't it?" Obi Wan elaborated morbidly, almost to himself. He stood with a foot resting over a rock over a cliff edge where he, Anakin and Ahsoka had been overlooking the landscape in front of them.

"I'd prefer if you didn't bring up that nightmare, actually." Anakin mumbled.

Ahsoka chuckled lightly and looked towards him, "What happened on Beeston?"

"I said I don't want to bring it up."

He threw her a glare and she locked eyes with him for a moment before looking back at the landscape, "Fair enough."

He didn't mean to put it so harshly, however, a painful memory always had a way of ensnaring him with its spiky, agonizing grip whenever it resurfaced, and his only way to deal with it was always recoil, block it out and hope it would never resurface again.

"Whatever happened here," Anakin began to explain, "It couldn't have been a coincidence. This was arranged."

Obi Wan nodded then stepped off the rock he was leaning on, "I agree."

"But why?" Ahsoka quizzed, then turned to face them both, "Why release so many locusts? Who would wanna do it?"

"That's what we need to find out." Anakin squeezed her shoulder then began to lead her back down the hill and towards the group standing by the landspeeder, "but first, we need to reassure the Borazwe family that The Hanoon are okay – otherwise, we might have an ever bigger mess on our hands."

"Do you really think they would've survived something like this?" Ahsoka whispered, but all Anakin could manage in response was a quiet sigh and a helpless shrug, he muttered, "I don't know."

He had a policy, which he lived by, like a golden rule of thumb that he followed whenever he was met with times of hardship. Always speak positively. If you haven't any good news to give then offer only words of comfort, but if you can't even do that then maintain silence and deal only with the task at hand in hopes that others will follow you.

Fareed stepped forward from the crowd to meet them, it became apparent that the smoggy atmosphere encompassing them was beginning to upset his stomach, "I'd like you to meet my brother."

A taller man with a round belly and pale, wrinkly complexion nodded at them, "My name is Fordo." He spoke with a thick voice and a familiar accent – in fact, Anakin was convinced he sounded just like Senator Orn Free Taa.

"Any idea what might've happened here?"

"The locusts escaped," he shrugged, "obviously."

"And this is unusual?"

"It's never happened before." He began to explain and took steps past them, "I live in a village not very far from here, and for us it was always safe. We really couldn't determine how it happened."

"Was anyone hurt?"Ahsoka asked.

Fareed interrupted before Fordo could reply, "There were reports of intrusions, I think you mentioned?"

"There's no reason for anyone to come out this far – not in this direction." Fordo wrinkled his brow, "But yes, even one of my neighbours complained about a weird claw mark on his land-speeder a few days ago."

Anakin's hand reached his jaw, "Then this couldn't have happened too long ago. Obi Wan?" he turned to find the Jedi Master plodding at a slow pace towards them. He stopped short of their circle then spoke, "I've been thinking. This couldn't have happened too long ago."

Anakin rolled his eyes, "Well yes we've already established that."

"No wait, hear me out on this." Obi Wan raised a finger, "If those creatures had escaped and they are all as dangerous as the one you've encountered, Anakin, then they would've raided and pillaged every village within a clear parsec of this area."

"Unless, they're after something in particular..." Anakin muttered.

Fordo waved both arms defiantly, "Locusts can't organize an escape of this scale. Not by a long shot!"

Anakin's glare sharpened at him, "Well then maybe we're not dealing with your average locusts."

"What are you trying to say?" Fareed interrupted, "That a different breed of locusts might've…_helped_ these ones escape?"

For a moment no one spoke, and the question was left hanging in the air for anyone willing to contribute a counter argument, but it never came. It was a frightening prospect, Anakin had to agree, because it meant that the type of creature he encountered last night might've been more intelligent than anyone could've presumed. It meant these locusts were no ordinary bugs. They knew exactly what they were doing – but the question is what_ were_ they doing?

"I think it's a little early still to speculate." Obi Wan reassured.

"Can we get moving, _please?_" Ferry yelled from beside the land-speeder, "The smell here is making me noxious!"

Beside her Cody turned to Obi Wan and gestured to his helmet, "I'm fine, Sir. My atmospheric regulators are functioning perfectly in these conditions."

She threw him a brimming smile, "Hey, I'm so happy for you! Does it come in different fragrances too? I just _looove_ Nubian Balm!" she hopped off the landspeeder and stormed off grumbling incoherently.

Anakin scoffed, "I think she likes you, Commander!"

* * *

_**Day 15; Coruscant, The Coruscant System, The Core Worlds** _

The Chancellor's office was distressingly empty, deprived of the being who had once exerted his control over The Republic and its billions of citizens, void of the puppet master who had once manipulated the head figures of both The Republic Senate and The Separatist Council – he simply vanished, took off and disappeared at the first sign of his apprentice's treachery…

…Much to the dismay of Count Dooku.

The slim, heightened silhouette of the Sithlord stood looking out of the viewport at the smoking Coruscant cityscape, his long shadow cast by the sunlight over the entrance of the room where two battledroids stood waiting for his permission to report their findings.

He knew precisely what they were going to say, however his aggravation prevented them from saying it right away - his restraint required a little more effort than what he could normally exercise.

One eye peeked at the droids from the side of his head, jaw clenched, lips curled and brow disturbingly wrinkled, "What is it, commander?" He grumbled.

"My lord, there's no sign of the Chancellor anywhere within the vicinity. Our units scoured the entire sector, but found no trace of him."

"He's alive, commander." Dooku's snarl was louder this time, he turned his full body and marched forward until he was but a step away from the trembling droids, "_Find him!_ Send out every probe you can muster, track him down to the very ends of _the galaxy_ if you have to!"

"Y-y-yes sir!" The droids both quaked, "R-r-ight away!"

Dooku watched the droids leave in a dash for their sanctuary, his expression a fixed frown, his voice croaking feverishly with untapped anger, "You haven't tasted my wrath yet, my old... _Master_!"

* * *

_**Day 15; Dantomeer, The Ventooine System, The Outer Rim**_

The river streamed gently between the ruins of a city, its ripples bouncing ever so calmly against the cracked walls and collapsing walkways criss-crossing between the archways and towers overlooking it.

Dust filled the air and bellowed with the wind, eclipsing a red sun and creating an arid, solemn atmosphere over the cityscape that was captivating yet… unnerving.

The raft slowed as it navigated beneath a low bridge, Fordo who stood atop a stage at the back end used a long wooden pole to steer the raft and lowered his head to avoid injury, "This my friends is the largest city on Dantoomer." He whispered.

Ahsoka's eyes scanned the ruined metropolis desolately, "Then where is everyone?"

But there came no reply, the crew's attention was instead affixed on the city, which to Anakin, was eerily familiar. He had seen this kind of architecture before, on Naboo, a similar essence to its shapes and design. The arches, the wide verandas and tall pillars that held the gazebos aloft were all just as glorious, alluring and poetic.

But in this instance, its streets were void of life, and replaced with an encroaching menace overbearing to his senses, "Something drove the people out of this place." He explained.

"I sense it too." Obi Wan added, "A dormant threat, lingering…waiting."

"But why here?" Ahsoka interrupted and turned to face the two Jedi Knights, "Why not the villages as well?"

"I think something else is at play here, Ahsoka." Anakin nodded at her, "Something we've overlooked, manipulating everything from start to finish. It's not just waiting, it's baiting us. And I think it knows we can sense it too."

Ahsoka's face was frozen still, perplexed, and her eyes full of the vibrant energy her curiosity absorbed whenever she was focused on him. It wasn't the question of the city on her mind anymore. This is an old question gripping her, about his alluring powers, about his mysterious wisdom and the exhilarating knowledge he holds.

It had never changed from the moment she fell under his tutorship. His abilities always intrigued her, and the questions would grip her more often than not – but she would rarely voice them, in fact, she would never do so directly.

It had become second nature to her, to ask, and ask, and wonder, and that had certainly contributed to their relationship, just as much as it strained it. He never knew how to satisfy that hunger she had, in fact he feared its grip on her, and understood that it may be safer to simply just…ignore it.

But it never went away. It never left her. It only grew stronger, more desperate, and hungrier. How does that girl sleep at night?

Ahsoka finally noticed she had been staring then shifted her gaze to the floor of the raft momentarily, then up at Fareed, "How close are we to The Hanoon now?"

The man was sat with an arm leaning against the raft's edge, his scruffy mustache arched with a sinister smile, "Not far left to go, youngling."

To the left side of the raft was a wrinkly, chubby, young boy around Ahsoka's age, impatiently rocking from left to right, and rocking the raft along with him, and that began to irk her, "Hey!" she called but he didn't take notice, "HEY!" she snapped and finally his gaze slowly shifted to her, "Do you mind? You'll end up tipping us into the river!"

"Oh," He chuckled goofily and straightened briefly until he made another noise, "Hey," he leaned forward, pointed at her side and lowered his voice to a whisper, "Can I borrow that for a while?"

She noticed his finger was looming towards the lightsaber hanging off her belt, and the mischievous gaze in his eyes quickly raised alarm bells in her mind – she would've reacted instinctively on the defensive, however Jedi restraint and wisdom called on her to be polite, despite the agitated and stuttered noise she made, "Wha—uh…no, I shouldn't. It's a Jedi thing, I'm afraid, you know." She beamed innocently at him and quickly looked away with a roll of her eyes.

She saw that Anakin watched the entire thing with a bemused smile, so she responded by throwing him a wince full of that playful fury. She still owed him for that incident back in _The Twilight's_ recreation hold.

* * *

_**Day 15; Coruscant, The Coruscant System, The Core Worlds**_

"Yes Count? What is it?" General Grievous' hologram towered over Count Dooku in the middle of The Chancellor's Office, but Dooku's poise never fretted, he stood before the cloaked general with his entire gallant attitude in full display, gazing away from the holo-emitter.

"I've taken Coruscant." He mumbled in all logical sense, "Deliver this message to all the Separatist leaders," his attention shifted fully on the hologram, "Darth Sidious is now a traitor. Any who deal with him will also be charged equally as such. I want all droid units to scour the galaxy until he is found and killed. Am I understood?"

"Yes," General Grievous bowed, his hunched body arching even lower until his predatory eyes lifted to look back through the hologram, "my lord."

"Your business on Sernpidal is finished, I assume?"

"The Jedi on the planet were killed hours ago!" Grievous' laugh quickly erupted into a cough, "The clones that are left retreated when news of Coruscant reached them. I assume you want my fleet to commit to combing the galaxy for Sidious as well?"

"No General," Count Dooku circled the desk until he was sat tidily behind it with fingers interlaced, "I have a new purpose for you." He sneered.

General Grievous awaited his new orders anxiously.

* * *

**Trivia:**

_1. Beeston isn't anywhere in the EU. The name comes from a small town not far from where I live in the UK. I always liked its name, but there is a story to it in this Alternate Universe.  
_

_2. Nubian Balm - it's supposed to be a flower essence local to Naboo. Again, made up, no source for it in the EU._

_3. The largest city on Dantomeer is called Bint Al'agha.  
_

_A.N._

_Firstly, I must apologize. I know I promised this chapter to come in February, but trust me it was not a month for updates. Check my profile for more details on that.  
_

_But the good news is, you can now follow me on Twitter! And know exactly what I'm doing when I should be writing the next chapter._

_And predictably, my Twitter account is: Twitter . com/Darth_Comrade_

_Regarding The Clone Wars episode 'Overlords' and 'Ghosts of Mortis', can I quickly just add that I called the ghost Qui-Gon Jinn thing first? Check back to my chapter, 'Ancestors' if you don't believe me. _

_To all my readers out in the world, thank you! And to my dear reviewers:_

_JediPadawan(I really should, and there's plenty of romance planned ahead!), the stone tiger(bug spray will not suffice!), Blackrose(A much belated happy birthday and sorry, I had the chapter more than half done, but sadly not in time for you. A quicker update is on the way.), general-joseph-dickson (I knew you guys would love them!), The Once and Future Thing (I'm not sure if stories can give babies, but I can imagine little pieces of stories running around. Like plot bunnies.), LoveLasey (Thank you, glad you enjoyed it!), Linkandzel (Not much good to say, I can guarantee you! As for the bugs, they're mostly out of my head. Amnesia:The Dark Descent was the inspiration - don't ask my why, ha ha! There are no bugs in there.)  
_


	21. Crossroads

_A.N._

_Important update on my profile page for those wondering why I was so late to update. Please read before continuing.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Crossroads  
**

******_Day 15; Dantomeer, The Ventooine System, The Outer Rim_**  


The mist in the air grew heavier. It hung over the city streets, the dampness made it hard to breathe and seeing where you were going took more effort than Ahsoka would've liked. She lingered at the back of the group, at first she believed she could help to keep on the lookout for any bugs, but then it became clear that she ended up babysitting again.

A loud noise cracked from behind her, and she sighed despairingly. Clearly, the boy she had the displeasure of meeting on the raft earlier found a stick to play with and obviously that meant making as much noise as possible to attract unwanted attention.

Meanwhile, Anakin led the group ahead until he paused in front of a broad stone pillar erect in the middle of a crossroads. Everyone quickly gathered around it to read what characters were engraved on it, "It's not a language I've come across before." He pondered aloud.

"That's because it's Aghawite," The thickly voiced, and even more thickly mustached, Fareed stroked his fingers over the engravings, "A very rare dialect of ancient Mandoa, effectively a dead language. None of us can speak it."

"They're directions." Dan stepped beside him and just barely contested Anakin's height, he nodded his head at the pillar, "If we carry on this path for several more clicks it'll take us through the city's main square, and _straight_ to The Hanoon district."

Anakin crossed his arms and turned to him with a determined scowl, "You can read this?"

"I picked it up when I was here many years back. For a time The Hanoon raised me under their household, I used to come here in the summers especially. You can understand, there were more things to do in a big place like this than stay in that secluded farm we call home."

"I see," Anakin lifted a bemused brow, "And none of your family can speak it?"

Dan scoffed, "None of them believed they needed to." He threw his father a mischievous smile, "Am I right, father?"

Fareed's bushy moustache curved over his lips, "Don't get witty with me, son. It was your brothers who refused to pick up the language whenever I offered to keep them with you over those summers."

"Father, even if they wanted to, they didn't even stay long enough to pick it up in the first place."

"Let's try not to lose focus here," Obi Wan interjected as he stepped between them with an outstretched palm towards the young man, "Dan, how well do you know this city? Could you perhaps recognize any landmarks that we might come across?"

"I can't say." He replied dejectedly, "It's been a long time since I've been here. It hasn't changed from what I can see, but it's all still coming back to me."

"Hmmm," Obi Wan scratched his chin, "Then we'd best be on our way. We have no time to waste."

At the back of the group, Ahsoka approached the stubby boy with an aggressive spring to her step, "Look, I understand you're a little bored, or whatever, but could you _PLEASE _try to keep things down? We don't want to attract anymore attention than we already have!"

"I want to attract attention, girl!" he jeered in a voice that wasn't fully matured yet. He clumsily swung the crooked stick towards her face, which she deftly dodged, "The stupid bugs are way too scared of us to fight. I'm totally in control, you'll see! Check out these moves I've been working on."

He proceeded to hop from side to side, quite energetically Ahsoka had to admit, but in terrible form, meanwhile the jagged stick only contributed further to underline his awkward stances. It was painful to watch, but she couldn't look away, she was almost certain she had never seen something quite like this and was quite effectively dazed by it.

"Sein, hey, _Sein!_" Remi, his cousin and Dan's first brother, interrupted the performance quite surprisingly without injury, and placed both hands on his shoulders to slow him down, "Save it for the real fight, buddy."

"I'm tired of waiting!" Sein whined, then fist pumped the air repeatedly, "Bring'em on now, I want t- !"

Remi's hand met his mouth, silencing the boy's enthusiastic yelling, "Come on," then guided him over to the front of the group.

Ahsoka blinked at last, "Is this guy for real?"

"I'm afraid so." It was Dan who stood beside her, he chuckled lightly, "Come, I'll tell you a little bit about him."

They journeyed through the city for several minutes. There was a lot to admire from the ancient architecture, despite its poor conditions and the evident lack of care put into maintaining most of it, yet for some reason, Ahsoka felt that it added to its charm in a genuinely worn down sort of way, and the mist only emphasized the ghostly mood that enchanted her.

"So, let me get this straight." Ahsoka rubbed her forehead exasperatedly, "You have three brothers, Remi being the eldest."

Dan smiled, "That's right."

"Sein is your uncle Fordo's son. No brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, he's an only child."

"Figures," She rolled her eyes, "So he's your only cousin."

"You wish." He sneered, "This may sound a little complicated, but bear with me for a moment; The Hanoon, in a way, are an extension of our family."

Ahsoka held a strained frown at him as he continued, "You see, a Hanoon woman named Loka was once married to a Borazwe, who was actually my great grandfather."

"Wait," Ahsoka interrupted, "Then that means she's your grandmother."

"No."

She winced, "Great grandmother?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Then her sons…" Ahsoka froze, and then urgently gripped her head-tails, "…wait…"

"She had two children, a son and a daughter. The son is my grandfather, while his sister married from The Hanoon. This made their children extended cousins to us."

Ahsoka twitched, "I…think I'm following you."

"This is not unusual. It happens a lot throughout our generations, you'll figure it out eventually. Over here, keeping track of the family tree is an honored tradition."

"Being a Jedi," Ahsoka held back a growing smile, "I'm going to have to pass on that."

"No attachments rule, huh? I didn't realize that included ancestry." He mumbled then shrugged, "Loka is still around. After her husband passed away she moved to here and stayed watch over her youngest son and his grandchildren, until her son… passed away."

A tremor in the Force erupted from him. She recognized the signs, he said nothing, but his eyes betrayed him, Ahsoka didn't need to study him too hard to realize a disturbed history was involved with this story, she replied, "She must be really old."

"Actually, she was much younger than her husband was, so you'll find that she's not as old as you might think. She was a very hands on babysitter from what I recall, loved to read us stories and discipline us when she had to. She was practically a second mother to me."

Ahsoka noted the brief silence that erupted between them and noted its familiar undertone. Stealing a glance his way she noted the extended period his still expression lasted for, the furrowed brow, the dazed blue eyes, and the particularly subtle tightening of the lips all indicated to one thing Ahsoka liked to call involuntary-reminiscent-syndrome. The symptoms are all the same, she's seen them enough to recognize them, particularly on her fellow Jedi after extended weeks in combat, or on the clone troopers when they've spent far too much time entrenched on the frontlines.

Finally, she decided to break the silence, "So, why did you never come back to visit her?"

His gaze shifted swiftly her way, then back over the road they've been treading over, "I, uh…I don't know." His tenor said otherwise.

"Uh-huh?" She narrowed her eyes at him, "Things didn't quite work out I take it?"

"No," he snapped and shook his head, "Things were great. I just…", he sighed and look away, "things changed."

"I remember what you said back in the woods." Ahsoka added, "About how you no longer feel connected to this place. That you want to put it all behind you."

Dan's face shrivelled, almost disgustedly, but kept his face forward without acknowledging anything she said directly, "I think we've talked enough about this."

His pace hastened until he marched ahead of the group. Ahsoka squinted thoughtfully, she realized she was finally getting somewhere; this wasn't an ordinary reunion after all. He clearly cared about his great grandmother Loka, but what was it about her son's death that bothered him enough to make him never want to come back?

There is something between these two families, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

******_Day 15; The Roche Asteroid Belt, just off The Perlemian Trade Route, The Colonies _**

The resting quarters hummed harmoniously with the sound of the life support systems aboard _The_ _Diligent_ star cruiser. Its illumination reflected brightly against the elegant black and white décor in the tidy and minuscule room.

Mace Windu lay meditatively on the comparatively small bed, both index fingers resting on his lips as he contemplated the Republic Fleet's next move. He had been resting here for just over an hour; meanwhile his commanding officers must undoubtedly have numerous updates they're itching to report to him.

However, now is not the opportune moment to be disturbed, not when his mind has finally been cleared – not while his emotions have at last been detached from the here and now.

Spiritually, he became one with the stars; a traveler across its many countless, limitless stretches in search of answers, in effect he was now a student of the galaxy.

_Skywalker._

A whisper in the deepest regions of his mind echoed a wave through the darkness. He carried the wave and took it with him everywhere his journey led him, from star system to star system, propagating it over and over again.

_Skywalker._

And it wasn't just a whisper; it was a call, and a trail. There was a pattern appearing, while at first the pattern was a path of destruction – places torn apart by war, decomposed and rancid of death, contaminated sections of space, but these later disappeared and the path started to carry only one common feature – a signal.

_Skywalker._

The signal was constant; it was mysterious, unheard of before, it was in every sense alien to this galaxy, full of malice, full of monstrous intent – a cancer, conjoined in a web of planets, a web of…beacons. What could they possibly mean?

_Skywalker. _

He followed the path to its last stop. The whisper matched a fresh aura – it was alive, pulsing heavily from one source, feeding off a celestial rock, a nurturing moon, its name…its name…

_Dantomeer._

The vision blurred, the path withered and died, like a cloud of smoke it engulfed him and he found himself lost in a whirlwind of stars, ashes and clouds until…

Windu's eyes shot open.

He blinked to adjust to the lights of his resting quarters while the quiet hum of the life support systems greeted him again. Windu slipped out of the bed and stood over the faucet and sink opposite, rinsed his face and dabbed it with the towel supplied.

He found himself staring back through the mirror over the faucet, a firm gaze piercing his own chocolate brown eyes, he mumbled, "Dantomeer." then slipped out of his quarters.

* * *

******_Day 15; Dantomeer, The Ventooine System, The Outer Rim_**

Slowly the mist faded and allowed the soft nightly breeze to carry the soggy smell of the nearby river through the relentlessly humid haze at last.

The group camped around the town square and lit campfires to keep warm against the cold breeze. At the centre of it was a tall statue, extending from the ground like a pillar, with an archway beneath it and at the top it spread outwards in different directions like tree branches – except it wasn't like any tree Ahsoka's seen before. These branches curved back inwards, in fact, she would say the large statue was shaped more like a vibro-whisk than anything else.

She stopped thinking about it by the time she came to that point and separated from her resting companions to look for Anakin. Her boots clicked to a stop just a few steps behind the statue where she found him sat alone in front of his own campfire, keeping very quiet.

She stared at him not knowing what to say. She remembered the last time they sat together and the way they kissed, but each time she thought about it she wondered w about where their relationship is going and just how it ties together with the fate of the galaxy.

If their mission is a success, would there be any hope for them to stay together? And if they fail, what could that mean for both of them? Will they live to see that day come?

Anakin finally broke the silence, "We're being followed."

He had caught her off guard, she stuttered, "The bugs?"

"Mm-hmm." He said, and by that point she timidly closed the distance between them and sat on the floor facing him. Both hands tinkered with the mechanical chamber of his lightsaber, tweaking a screw, or adjusting a pivot. It didn't matter what he was technically doing, but she knew what it meant.

The mechanic inside Anakin doesn't come out unless something was bothering him, and it didn't matter how many times she asked him why or how, he won't talk about it unless he wanted to.

She would wait instead however long it would take and he would choose when he was ready. Finally, a heavy breathe escaped him and he dropped his hands slowly then looked at her.

His eyes betrayed the anxiety she suspected was boiling inside him all this time and when he spoke it came with a cheerless voice, "I don't think the Jedi at the temple made it." He winced.

Ahsoka never realized how heavily her lips were pressed together until her jaw fell; she froze before she could sit up properly, "What do you mean?"

He put his lightsaber down beside him then extended an arm towards her, "Come here."

She took his hand and was guided until he turned her around and pulled her into a backward embrace. She was smaller than him, lighter and so when he sat her on both his thighs she comfortably put all the weight of her back against his chest and immediately felt wrapped in his friendly warmth.

"Look at the fire." He explained, in her excitement she almost didn't comply but quickly heard the serious tone behind his command and decided to focus. It seemed too much like another Jedi lesson, but she really didn't want it to be.

"Focus on it." He continued, "Now I want you to picture in your mind the place around you, everything you can remember. See yourself and where you're sat, here, and now."

Both his gloved hands shadowed the bright sparks of the fire from her eyes, she almost felt as if she was back in the cave on Tatooine – the significance of that place and her encounter with Master Qui Gon still fresh in her mind, never wanting to let go.

"Don't get distracted just yet," Anakin chuckled, and that quickly brought her out of her thoughts, with his breathe softly bouncing off her cheek, and clear voice being so close to her she was suddenly distracted in a whole other way. She only wondered if _he_ was getting distracted at all, "You're still not focused." He added.

Ahsoka loudly started, "I'm not…"

"Shh, shhh, shhhh," He calmly interrupted, "Listen, do you hear the fire's sparks?"

Her breathing was getting uneasy. She wanted to protest and finish from this boring lesson and get to the good stuff, but decided not to spoil the moment. Surely, he felt it, but maybe he was deliberately teasing her. She's sat in his lap!

She sighed, restrained herself, _tightly_ restrained herself and reached into her mind, then listened…

Yes, the fire crackled… a lot. It felt rather intimidating without being able to look at it, and somehow, relaxing when trying to pay attention to it. Okay, now she was finally focusing.

"Good," He said, and she frowned trying not to drift in thought about him again.

"Now, pull away from the fire, I want you to picture a place on Coruscant. Go there. Listen to its sounds, the brush of the atmosphere, the echoes of all the beings talking, breathing, thinking – can you feel them?"

Her memory served her well, it took her back home yes, but this was just her imagination serving her. No special powers involved here.

"Look." He ordered and as soon as his hands broke apart from her eyes she was practically blinded by the fire and in that moment she saw it all.

She was breathless, as if she had sprinted a mile uphill across a field of spiky bones and thorns while being chased by a pack of rancors. Although it disappeared in a flash she saw the Jedi Temple on fire, wreckage, destruction and death strewn all across its once beautiful and majestic architecture. What had happened?

As quickly as it came the vision disappeared.

She was shaking, and didn't even realize it until Anakin had wrapped her tightly with his arms, he didn't say a word, clearly waiting for her response, but what could she say? She was…terrified, was the only word she could find.

At last, her breath caught up with her, and in a quivered voice she uttered the only question she hoped she didn't know the answer to, "Is…is it…real?"

He stroked one of her shoulders, gently, "Not always."

She closed her eyes and allowed that glimmer of hope sink in, until she discovered a lingering mystery, a new question raised by this experience which she had neglected. It wasn't a new question; she had asked it before, many times. Her pupils peeled open and she turned to him with a quizzical scowl, "This is not a Jedi technique, is it?"

A soft smile crossed his lips and he slowly shook his head.

She didn't smile though, "Where did you learn it from?"

He looked back across the square to escape her intent gaze and simply said, "I'll tell you another time."

"Anakin, there may never be another time," She shuffled herself to sit beside him on her knees so that she could be at his height, "I've watched you for nearly two years now, you don't think I haven't noticed the difference between your Jedi techniques and your…_other_ tricks?"

She finally got his attention, and she met his narrow gaze head on, "I know there are things about The Force you're not telling me."

He thoughtfully dropped his gaze and sighed, "So what, you want me to give you a little back-story?" he grimaced.

"These powers you showed me," She explained and shrugged her shoulders, "They…they're foreign to me. I use them but they don't feel anything like the ones other Jedi use."

He didn't phase, rather he just stared at her deep in thought. She edged closer, "Don't they feel foreign to you sometimes? Not even at least a little?"

He glowered uncomfortably at the floor, she knew she had him and it was just a matter of time to finally get the answers she wanted for so long. He lifted his head, sighed heavily and nodded submissively, "Fine, I'll tell you."

She pressed both arms against his lap excitedly, blue eyes glowing, and listened to hear the defeated Anakin Skywalker break down one of his greatest mysteries to her.

"It wasn't long after I lost my mother." He mumbled, blinking, "I just wanted to escape that reality. Getting married to Padme, it didn't give me the closure I needed. I had to go somewhere far away – away from the watchful gaze of Master Obi Wan, and Master Yoda, I needed…I needed time alone, you understand Snips?"

She nodded eagerly.

He brought his fingers to his lips before he continued, "The war was my best chance, and although the Jedi were keeping a close eye on me, I learned how to disappear. Sometimes, I would break away from missions to deliberately throw them off and make them think I was just ill-disciplined." He laughed.

She beamed back at him. She loved his sense of humor.

"Other times, I knew when to peel away from the Jedi Order and The Republic completely without notice. I'd linger for days, sometimes weeks in distant sectors of the galaxy. Parts not known to Jedi, beyond Wild Space, or across the farther end of The Tingel Arm, you know, the outlying sectors, places where no Jedi would dare explore."

He paused, processed his thoughts, "I found planets completely untamed and full of The Force's natural impression, and beings I could best describe as shamans, witches and wizards among others that had no real affinity to the Force but were wise beyond your average Master Obi Wan or Master Yoda."

He looked at her with a glow and fascination in his eyes she hardly recognized, she smiled casually before he could notice her stroking his leg, "But despite all that I've learned," He continued, "I can't say I ever truly found the answer to it."

Ahsoka froze, "The…answer to what?"

His tone turned morbid, "The answer to how I can put the loss of my mother behind me. Even through all that, I was still thinking about her. I still couldn't... let go."

Ahsoka wrapped her fingers in his and squeezed tightly then swiftly closed the gap between them both. Her big blue pupils brightly sparkling under the fireplace she whispered enthusiastically, "Well, maybe together we can discover the _secrets!_"

Anakin didn't waver, but countered her with a rather sarcastic demeanor, "Obi Wan might be watching."

She planted both arms over his shoulders, and smugly lifted her chin at him, "You know, for once, I wish you would agree when I say – I don't care."

He chuckled just before she slipped her arms around his neck and squeezed her lips against his. For the first time since their relationship took this exciting new direction she found herself to be the one consciously and deliberately touching her lips together with his.

It took her some time to build that confidence, but perhaps it was the regularity of it happening in recent days that made her cross that boundary on her own this time, yet it had that same daring feeling that the first kiss brought, and of course there was that element of fear that someone might be watching that also added to these splashes of emotions.

She was…in every sense, engulfed by this moment.

They didn't break off and she wasn't going to let that happen this time. Instead, she dropped all her weight on him, pressing him against the floor, breathed quickly and sunk back into it. She was in control and she liked it! No powers were going to save him from this enchantment and she would make certain of it.

It didn't matter how selfish it sounded to her, but she felt a pulsing need for more and she knew how heavily that must've resonated in The Force. It dizzied her, impassioned her and exposed her most tender emotions to him the more she became engaged in this embrace.

Time lapsed without the briefest notice and the world around her faded beneath a heavy cloak, numbing her to a deep sleep and peeling away reality…

She woke…

Her bright blue sparkling pupils glowed in the darkness of the night. She lay on top of Anakin who appeared to be fast asleep then turned the other way and found there was no working fireplace, they were still in the square, but not at the same location where they first started.

She sat up quickly, looked both ways and found that no one had disturbed them. Her focus returned to her, and then the memory of all that just happened slowly sank in.

She stiffened, smiled, and practically whispered, "Whoa."

* * *

**Trivia:**

_1. Revenge of The Sith is my favorite Star Wars. See if you can spot two direct quotes I pulled from the movie! Even if they're a little distorted.  
_

_2. __Aghawite is a made up language and dialect used in the city of Bint Al'agha. No real source within Star Wars lore._

_3. The Perlemian Trade Route stretches from Coruscant through The Colonies and into The Outer Rim. It would've been an ideal hyperspace route for Mace Windu to find a hiding place within the thick Roche Asteroid Belt, in this case he chose to relocate what's left of The Republic fleet there and setup a rendezvous point.  
_

_4. The Tingel Arm is a stretch of The Galaxy just beyond The Outer Rim. The Mytus System is located within this sector!  
_

_A.N._

_Season Three of The Clone Wars came to a spectacular conclusion. I don't know about most of you, but Lost Hero came to mind on some occasions while I watched it - especially in that cage that cargo ship Ahsoka was kidnapped on board, come on. Anyway...  
_

_For readers still trying to piece together clues behind the 'secret news' I haven't revealed to you all yet since my holiday last summer. Please check out the update on my profile. There are some tips in there!  
_

_Thank you to all my dedicated readers across the globe and a special credit goes to the following reviewers for their encouragement:_

_JediPadawan123(Next update will be sooner, almost maybe guaranteed!), IchigoxRukia19(Thank you!), LinkandZel (Ohhh, not gonna tell you yet!), general-joseph-dickson (Yep, more to come!), The Once And Future Thing (I'm really glad you enjoy this story so much. Maybe some material in this chapter might rank it up higher!), Blackrose (Not so aloof this time, maybe? World's most awesome cake might help me write quicker next time, just saying.), the stone tiger (All will be made clear by the end!), storylover789 (So glad you're enjoying it, many thanks to you too!)  
_


	22. Girl Tracking

_A.N._

_Important update on my current situation. Please visit my profile.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Girl Tracking**

**********_Day 15; Dantomeer, The Ventooine System, The Outer Rim_**  


Anakin blinked and found Ahsoka lying on top of him, her orange face stretched with a bright smile, "What are you looking so happy about?" he jeered.

"Last night." She chuckled.

Anakin frowned, "Last night?" He sat up suddenly and looked around the gloomy city square around them, "Is it morning already?"

Ahsoka smiled, "Relax," and pressed him back down on to the makeshift blanket they used to sleep on, "We only slept a few hours."

He collapsed on the floor and sighed tiredly, "We should move."

With a roll of her eyes, she crawled closer to his face and lifted herself so she was entirely obscuring his view, "I can hardly keep your attention for even a moment! Did you forget what we were doing?"

He smiled at her, "Of course I didn't forget," then stroked her cheek with his mechanical gloved finger, "After all, I was the one who started it."

Ahsoka's smile twisted into a playful scowl, "Excuse me?"

Anakin laughed and despite her will she eventually cracked into a fit herself before he pulled her into him and they together rolled against the floor. He stopped on top and soon they stopped making a noise. In an instant they went from smirking at one another to a tender kiss on the lips and a moment later her sneer was still there when he pulled away, "What was that for?" she said.

"That was for last night." He whispered, "And this," then pressed his lips against hers again; longer this time, long enough to make her eyes roll back into her head before he gently released her, "is because I love you."

Her eyelids didn't peel open until she was certain she had absorbed the entire moment and registered it in her mind, and when they did open she had only one thing to say, and she said it with a whisper, "I love you too."

The tender silence was then interrupted suddenly. A woman's blood curdling scream pulled them both out of their world, loud enough to make Anakin sit up and face the direction of the noise. It was his unnatural focus that guided his gaze outside the square, somewhere down a long road that faded behind the thickness of fog.

Ahsoka rolled beneath him on to her stomach and looked down the same road, "What is it?" she asked.

Another scream echoed from up the road, which led Obi Wan to come running from the back of the square while gesturing towards them, "Come on!" He called.

Anakin used The Force to bring his lightsaber into his waiting hand and leaped into action behind Obi Wan. Ahsoka's response was a little slower and more agitated too, but she followed them nonetheless with her bright green lightsaber glowing in her hand.

Obi Wan stopped suddenly at an intersection with his palm held out, "Do you see anything?" he raised.

Anakin froze behind him, also looking both ways, "They're here somewhere."

Obi Wan nodded, "I sense it too."

The road intersection was mostly foggy, with weak light beaming from street poles, and rather tidy compared to most parts of the city they have seen. There was no sign of life.

Ahsoka crept forward with a determined frown etched on her face, "I hear a vibration." She murmured then closed her eyes and followed her senses past them, "It's close…coming from…" a few steps forward she looked up and found herself stood under a fire ravaged apartment building, its front door blown to pieces and windows all shattered, "here?" She finished.

The two men flanked her on either side, "Be wary." Obi Wan said and gestured for Anakin to enter from the back while he made his way to the front door. Ahsoka followed him.

The ground floor was a hollow shell littered with rubble, glass and burned furniture. Only the blue hue of Obi Wan's lightsaber provided the illumination in the otherwise lightless hall.

A quick back handed signal permitted Ahsoka to navigate swiftly towards the stair case at the far corner of the room, her steps crackling the glass on the floor. She waited patiently for Obi Wan to make his cautious journey up the stairs one quiet step at a time. There was no carpet, no wallpaper, no holograms or ornaments and no evidence of casualties; whoever lived here left in a hurry and probably packed everything with no intention of staying.

Obi Wan finally made it to the first floor and similarly, the corridor he found lacked any hint of hospitality. The place reeked of smoke and ash, which poured in from the many doorways that lined the walls on either side.

And then there was a disturbance in The Force, a very imminent reverberation that rumbled from somewhere down the hallway, and also from the opposite end behind him, and perhaps from within the rooms lining the entire corridor, or maybe…then it became clear, there were beings converging on them from all ends.

He turned and found Ahsoka creeping up the stairs to follow him, full attention focused on his lead. He nodded his head towards the corridor and signalled with his free hand by lifting three fingers. She translated that as three threats. He followed that with two fingers pointing left, or meaning two threats incoming left, and finished with one finger pointing right, also meaning the third danger coming from the right. Another gesture, he raised his fist and tapped his thumb on his shoulder – cover my back.

Ahsoka nodded and tightened both grips on her lightsaber, meeting his gaze with a determined smile. He got the message; she's in the game – good.

A heavy breathe escaped his lungs and with a soft hum the hilt of his lightsaber was up to his beardy chin. Obi Wan then vanished in a speedy blur. The fateful leap down the corridor was timed perfectly with the emergence of the first man-sized insect from hiding behind a side door. Its beheaded corpse collapsed just as Obi Wan planted his first step on the ground and used the force of that landing to conduct his second leap – a more forceful one, jabbing his blade forward at break neck speed.

Suddenly he was at the end of the corridor, hugging the second locust flatly against the wall with his lightsaber rammed surgically into its throat. Its distressed gurgle was the first noise to escape anyone from the moment he made the attack. Finally, he disengaged his lightsaber and allowed the limp carcass to slide.

Ahsoka marched nimbly towards him leaving behind three smoking parts of the third creature he sensed earlier, "Is that all of them?" she asked.

"Three on this floor," he nodded, "I wonder what's taking Anakin so lo-…?"

Loud hisses and scorching noises exploded across the corridor, followed by gruesome roars and snarls that Obi Wan had to suspect were the locust's alarmed cries, "That has to be him, this way!" he ordered and together they charged up the next staircase.

They arrived to find limbs, wings, arms and other unfamiliar body parts scattered across a floor much like the one they were on earlier. At the end of the corridor Obi Wan found Anakin struggling to hold back four large insect warriors, which appeared to be using a calculated combat strategy to work together and distract their surrounded opponent.

"The girl!" Anakin cried out as he swung his blade and carved an insect's head clean off, "Go after the girl! She ran off!"

"What girl?" Ahsoka frowned.

Another swing missed the second bug, "She's escaping!" he grunted.

"Hurry!" Obi Wan snapped towards her with a fixed frown, frantically directing an arm down the stairs, "You can still catch her!"

Ahsoka hardly had a moment to think before a huge locust warrior stumbled from the next staircase and brought itself down on top of Obi Wan with its four arms and horrendous trap of teeth, but he was swift enough to reignite his lightsaber through to the back of its skull before it could bite his head clean off.

Then a swarm of them charged behind it, "_GO!_" he ordered.

Finally Ahsoka complied and sprinted down the stairs towards the first floor while skipping the last set of stairs then landing in a swift crouch. An ugly white blur soared over her head, but would have done safely if she didn't activate her lightsaber and swing it a split second earlier; the unfortunate bug landed behind her in two pieces.

She was back out on the street a moment later, breathing heavily and scanning the thick fog for any sign of her target. Finally a shadow swiftly cut through the haze, revealing the familiar sturdy physique of Cody, jogging her way with blaster rifle firmly in his clutches, "Commander!" he called.

"Cody?" She replied curiously, "What's going on?"

"I heard noises and came looking for you." He crouched beside her, butt end of his weapon planted against his shoulder and helmet shifting left and right suspecting imminent danger, "Any idea where they came from?"

"I need you to activate your infra-red scans." She replied.

"Sir?" he paused to look at her, "They're cold blooded, you know that."

"I'm not looking for bugs, Commander." She argued, "Hurry!"

He stuttered and pressed the goggles down over his visor. It glowed red, signaling the infra-red features of his heads up display was now engaged, "There!" he threw his arm forward, "She's getting away."

Ahsoka moved past him, "Go after her. We can cut her off at the intersection!"

The clone complied and disappeared into the fog, meanwhile Ahsoka made a hasty journey in the opposite direction, through the square, and down another road until she stopped exactly where she calculated the mysterious girl could be intercepted.

The road's fogged horizon hid her mysterious target from sight, but in The Force she could sense the two beings approaching – one chasing the other. Ahsoka instinctively braced herself for the ambush.

The silhouette of a slim humanoid appeared running towards her then jolted to a stop. Ahsoka yelled, "There's no where left to run!"

The target fidgeted left and right, she carried a feminine voice, soft, human, frightened, "No! I ugh-I don't..."

Ahsoka frowned, "Who are you?"

"Give yourself up!" Cody's voice snapped the girl around, "Surrender or I'll be forced to stun you."

"I've done nothing wrong." Her voice was shaking but edged with power. She held her arms up, "This...this is my home! Why are you people doing this?"

A tight knot formed in Ahsoka's stomach. She felt the girl's anguish and despair. It pained her to realize that this urban devastation was once this poor victim's home. Ahsoka could only wonder what suffering the girl witnessed when this army of locusts first stormed these streets. Thoughts regarding her family, friends and feelings slowly crept into her mind and began to cloud her judgement. Ahsoka squirmed then loosened her limbs from the battle-ready pose she adopted earlier, she gave in to the weight of guilt, "Commander," she sighed, "It's okay she's not – ."

The clone let out a sudden and heavy grunt when the sound of blaster fire came from somewhere behind the girl, "Cody?" Ahsoka's lightsaber flashed to life.

The girl turned and stole a glance towards Ahsoka then broke into a run in the opposite direction.

"HEY!" Ahsoka jumped hot on her heels, but the chase hardly lasted a moment before a heavy jolt of energy crawled up her spine and knocked her dizzily on to the ground beside the limp body of her clone companion. The sting was intense enough to peel her consciousness away.

A quiet whisper in The Force was all that escaped her lifeless body...

_Anakin, danger... Be safe...stay strong..._

* * *

_Trivia:_

_1. I know Commander Cody was able to use his night vision display to see the Geonosians in the episode 'Legacy of Terror', but I still find it amusing that he would argue against using with Ahsoka in this situation.  
_

_A.N._

_I know this was a short chapter compared to others, but you will understand when you know what's been happening in my life these days. Don't worry, I've got more planned on the way._

A sincere thank you to all my loyal readers who are patiently waiting for these updates. And as usual, a special dedicated message to my reviewers:

Linkandzel(The Force is a mysterious thing! No spoilers, I'm afraid.), LadyDae (Thank you! You're too kind! Glad you're enjoying it so far.), NN (Thanks. And yes, they both slept.), Storylover Alpha 01(Thanks. Haha, I admit, Sien is based off one of my relatives too!), IchigoXRukia19 (Thank you! No teleportation or magic involved, just romance.) Blackrose (Thanks as always! Haha, firstly, yes to your question and don't worry about the cake, and thanks for reminding me to update this sooner!), general-joseph-dickson (No magic, no vision, just romance and a lot of strong emotions!)


	23. Author's Notice

**Author's Notice:**

To my dear readers,

I was unable to access my profile for the past three months since I've moved home with my family, simply because this website is censored in the country for reasons beyond my comprehension. Thankfully, I'm a smart man! I've taken this advantage while I'm out of the country to let you all know I'm not abandoning my stories.

My plan is to forward all my updates to my brother in the UK. He will update my everything for me from here on. _Beacons of The Ancients_ will come first, of course! It's my hopes to have it up in time before Christmas break.

In other news, I'm job searching right now with the possibility that I might have to move to yet another country. Maybe. I'll keep you all current with that. And while the revolution in Syria has picked up momentum my close family and friends are still safe.

Please stay tuned in the meantime and don't hesitate to send me your messages. I can still read them in my email inbox!

Thank you all for your patience and support. I love you guys.

Adnan (Darth_Comrade)

* * *

_PS._ It's good to hear from you again, Blackrose! So glad you haven't given up on me yet. Please do stay in touch. It would make it easier if you had an account, though. (That means get one!) In any case, I wish you all the best with graduate school - let me know how that goes! And have a happy thanksgiving to you and your family!


	24. Author's Second Notice

**Author's Notice:**

To my dearly missed readers,

I've finally found the means to access this website again!

I understand it's been a long time since some of you have seen any updates, but rest assured they will come sooner than you think. Maybe you can all take the time until then to reread the last couple of chapters and refresh your memories. I already have the first draft for the next chapter ready, and it's an exciting one that should take the story towards a refreshing new direction!

In the time that's passed I've found a job, and it'll be taking me to Germany and the United States where I'll be undergoing training for a couple of months. I know it sounds really busy, but I usually find a lot of inspiration to write throughout my travels. So, this is good news!

I'm looking forward to pick this story up again and having you all on board for the journey. Thanks as always for your continued support and relentless patience!

Adnan (Darth_Comrade)


End file.
